En la plaza de la Concordia
by Osamushi
Summary: fic que fue borrado hace mucho, yo lo traigo para que lo disfruten ( pareja principal Joe x Francoise )
1. conoci a la persona perfecta

Antes que nada he de aclarar que este fic ya había sido publicado pero la autora original lo borro, yo solo lo traigo para ustedes y tratare de subir rápido los capítulos, no le cambiare nada ya que como dije, no soy la dueña original de esta historia, eso seria todo por el momento

EN LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA.

CAPITULO I "Conocí a la persona perfecta"

En el aeropuerto de Francia a las 2: 30 P.m. esta por llegar un vuelo desde Japón todavía en el avión un joven de pelo castaño pregunta a la azafata el tiempo faltante para llegar a Francia.

\- Disculpe podría decirme, ¿Cuanto falta? Pregunto un ya desesperado Joe no era muy adepto a viajar simplemente porque le aburría de sobre manera. (1)

\- ¡En diez minutos estaremos aterrizando, asi que por favor abroche su cinturón de seguridad! Dijo una entusiasta azafata, a un joven que no lo estaba tanto.

\- GraciasDijo Joe, haciendo una sonrisa más bien forzada "Cielos de seguir así me convertiré en otro Jet"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en las afueras del edificio de la Academia Nacional de la Música, tres jóvenes se encuentran platicando muy animadas sobre una fiesta muy próxima a realizarse.

\- No aceptare un no como respuesta Francoise.

\- Lo que pasa Madeline es aún no he hablado con Jean Paul.

\- Ese hermano tuyo, no te tiene demasiado vigilada Comento una joven pelirroja uniéndose a la platica.

\- Eso fue un comentario o tal vez una pregunta Trinité.

\- Ambas; Dijo la chica Entonces nos veremos mañana en la Plaza.

\- ¡Tienes prohibido faltar!. De lo otro ya hablaremos después Dijo Madeline señalando a Francoise en señal de advertencia.

\- Ahí estaré Dijo la chica rubia despidiéndose de sus amigas, para dirigirse al auto negro que se encontraba estacionado a pocos pasos de ese lugar.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? Pregunto Jean Paul que en ese momento se encontraba encendiendo el auto.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Y a ti? Francoise esperaba su respuesta mientras ponía un poco de música.

\- Hoy tuve un dia bastante tranquilo guardo un poco de silencio para decir lo siguiente ¿Porqué presiento que quieres decirme algo?

\- No es nada importante Francoise bajo un poco más la voz solo iré a la plaza con mis amigas; ¿Puedo verdad? Dijo mirando a su hermano con ojos de ruego.

\- Esta bien... ya cambia esa cara.

\- Sí, sabes hermano habrá un baile pronto.

\- ¿Un baile? Pregunto el Joven Francés.

\- Ya sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas, es decir las fiestas no el baile yo quiero ser bailarina de ballet claro, pero las chicas han insistido tanto en que debería ir y Francoise fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermano.

\- ¡Cálmate! Asiste a ese baile si te hace feliz.

\- En serio Gracias La chica estaba tan emocionada que le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

\- Francoise vamos a chocar.

\- Lo lamentoDijo la chica agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy contenta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Japón dos personas salían de un edificio perteneciente a una revista o al menos por los carteles pegados en el y el enorme letrero que se sostenía en la parte más alta no podía ser otra cosa.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañanaDijo un Joven de peinado extraño moviendo su mano derecha en señal de despedida, al tiempo que buscaba con la otra las llaves de su auto.

\- " Ya habrá llegado Joe a Francia" Pensaba Jet antes de que el sonido de su celular lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola...

\- Guten Tag, wie sind Sie? Dijo la voz al otro del teléfono.

\- ¡Vaya! hasta que te dejas oir.

\- He tenido muchas ocupaciones últimamente, asi que en cuanto tuve un poco de tiempo libre me dije Albert deberías visitar a tus viejos amigos en Japón.

\- ¿Cuándo vienes?Pregunto Jet.

\- ¿Cómo que cuando? Mejor pregúntame si quiero que vengas por mí al Aeropuerto.

\- Estaré contigo pronto espérame.

\- "¡¿Como si me fuera a mover? " Aquí te espero.

Jet estuvo lo más rápido que pudo en el Aeropuerto para recoger a Albert.

\- Llegaste muy rápido dijo él alemán tomando el lugar del copiloto en el auto de Jet.

\- Tengo que estar en casa temprano, espero una llamada.

\- ¿De tu novia? Pregunto Albert con una ligera mueca en su rostro tan parecida a la que suelen hacer las personas al volverse cómplices de algo o alguien.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, la llamada que espero es de Joe Dijo este regresando su mirada al frente del camino.

\- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa...?Albert no pudo terminar esa pregunta.

\- Esta en Francia, aparentemente lo mandaron a cubrir una nota.

-¿Aparentemente? El comentario de Jet lo tenia muy confundido.

\- Jet comenzó a reírse como loco si aparentemente, nuestro amigo piensa que fue a cubrir una importante nota para la revista y solo lo mande de vacaciones.

\- ¡Vaya!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un hermoso Hotel Francés, Joe se encuentra terminando de acomodar sus cosas cuando una recamarera entró para avisarle que su llamada estaba lista.

\- Señor, esta su llamada lista. (lo siento me pase de obvia).

\- Si merci, ¿Hola?

\- Hola amigo me sentía tan desesperado diciéndome a mí mismo Jet, ¿Qué tal le estará yendo a Joe en el avión?

\- Jajajajaja. ¡Si vieras cuanta gracia me causa! Dijo Joe en tono sarcástico Ahora si dime; ¿A que demonios me mandaron a Francia?

\- A sí Fue lo único que dijo Jet, porque el teléfono se quedo en silencio por más de 5 minutos.

\- Jet, ¿Aún sigues ahí?Pregunto Joe extrañado por el repentino silencio.

\- Si aquí sigo... te mandaron a descansar dijo Jet tan rápido que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, pero con Joe ese no era el caso.

\- ¡Están locos!

\- Locos estaríamos si no te mandamos a descansar Dijo Jet recuperando ya su habitual

tono al hablar, ese tono de yo siempre tengo la razón

\- VOY A MATARTE, ACABAS DE TERMINAR CON EL JOE TRANQUILO Y AMIGABLE.

\- Sí como tu digas, pero ya que hiciste el viaje ¡disfrútalo amigo! Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Joe de ir a hacer otro reclamo.

\- JET, Jet me colgo.

\- ¿Era Joe?.

\- Sí, aunque no le dije de tú visita no quiero que tome el primer vuelo de regreso.

\- Te entiendo Dijo Albert sobandose el estomago Vamos a comer.

\- VamosDijo Jet empujando por la espalda a su amigo hacia la salida de la habitación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al dia siguiente en la Plaza las amigas de Francoise esperaban a esta ya muy impacientes por la tardanza de su amiga.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos seguir esperando? Pregunto Trinité mirando su reloj Te juró que voy a matarla, ahora si...

\- Ahí viene Fue la contestación de Madeline.

\- Lo siento Francoise apenas podía hablar debido a todo lo que había corrido para que ya no se le hiciera más tarde.

\- ¡Lo siento!, Claro como si eso compensara todo el tiempo que hemos perdido esperándote.

\- ¡SE HUBIERAN IDO! Grito Francoise sentándose en la orilla de la fuente.

\- Tranquilas mejor vayamos a tomar un café y después nos vamos de compras.

Asi las chicas comenzaron a caminar a un café cercano, sin que Francoise se imaginara si quiera que en ese lugar ocurriría algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

\- Tres cafés americanos y tres rebanadas de pastel por favor.

\- EnseguidaDijo la persona encargada de atender a los clientes.

\- ¿Porque tardaste tanto?

\- Es que a Jean Paul le hablaron de repente, salió de viaje y pues ya no me pudo traer.

\- ¿De viaje? Pregunto Trinité con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Sé a que se debe tú sonrisa pero no es necesaria mi hermano ya me había dado permiso de ir a la fiesta de todas manera.

\- ¡Esa si es una sorpresa!

\- Pensaré que no entendi tú comentario Dijo Francoise entre enojada y tranquila, es decir como cuando sientes que debes enojarte pero algo no te lo permite del todo.

Justo al frente de la mesa de las chicas, se encontraba Joe leyendo el periódico o más bien dándole vueltas una y otra vez, al fin y al cabo que le interesaban a él las noticias francesas, terminando de hacerse el loco con el periódico lo puso con cuidado en la mesa quedando su vista libre, viendo a la Joven que se encontraba justo enfrente de él y que por una extraña razón no podía dejar de observar.

\- "Dios porque haces personas tan lindas como ella, que diría Jet si estuviera aquí, si seguramente él diría Conocí a la persona perfecta." Pensó Joe poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Amiga te están mirando! Comento Madeline dándole un ligero codazo a Francoise.

\- ¿A mí? Estaba toda roja, por supuesto que se daba cuenta, la estaban viendo demasiado y eso la estaba incomodando.

\- No a mí claro, no es cierto tonta claro que a TiY Mientras Madeline acaba de hacer su comentario Joe ya estaba caminando a la mesa de las tres.

\- Trinité interrumpió la platica ¡Viene para acá! Pero no dijo nada más él ya se encontraba parado justo enfrente de ellas.

\- Disculpen Podría...

CONTINUARA...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(1) En este Fic a Joe no le agradan los aviones, y su mejor amigo es Jet.

Otro comentario sé que el hermano de 003 esta muerto pero para mi Fic su existencia era necesaria.

Además el Trío de amigos Jet, Joe y Albert, con las mismas personalidades de siempre o al menos con la que yo los capto, si alguien no los ve asi, no importa porque cada persona piensa diferente. Pero esta es mi humilde opinion.

Joe, para mi es una persona o mejor dicho un personaje que no se rinde y aun piensa que las personas pueden llegar a cambiar sin importar lo que hayan hecho. (En una palabra yo lo definiria muy positivo).

Jet, Mirame soy el centro del universo.

Albert, a mi parecer es amigable, pero al mismo tiempo muy desconfiado.

Comentarios finales.

El primer capitulo del Fic en la plaza de la concordia


	2. No es demasiado pronto para

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA

CAPITULO II " No es demasiado pronto para..."

Japón 9: 00 A.m Jet y Albert se encuentran platicando muy amenamente, mientras desayunan antes de que el primero tenga que irse a su trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué mandaste a Joe de vacaciones? Pregunto Albert en lo que Jet terminaba de echarle un vistazo al men.

\- ¡Como si no fuera obvio! Dijo Jet como explicación.

\- Yo no le encuentro sentido, ¿Quieres explicarte mejor?

\- Okay, Es que ese amigo nuestro es una especie de trabajador compulsivo, y desde que se volvió accionista de la revista pareciera que le colocaron el letrero de persona que necesita urgentemente trabajar.

\- Ist die Sorge frei? Pregunto en tono jocoso el alemán

\- Si, además lo hago por su bien, imagínate que será de él cuando ya sea una persona mayor, al paso que va no llegara a anciano

\- ¡NO EXAGERES!, Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que trabaja demasiado pero no es para tanto.

\- A todo esto, ¿Por qué esta visita tan de repente?

\- Te lo dije ayer, vine a visitar a mis amigos y...

\- ¿Y? Pregunto Jet.

\- Sabes que soy un coleccionista.

\- ¡Tal vez!, Mi estimado amigo, todo un comprador compulsivo de armas fue el comentario de Jet a Albert en lo que él mesero llegaba con sus órdenes.

\- Lo dices como si tú no tuvieras un trauma como el mío o el de Joe, siempre que tomas vacaciones no puedes evitar ir a tu lugar de origen.

\- Pues si ¿cuál es tu problema? Dijo algo enojado.

-¡ Eres un compulsivo vacacionista a su lugar de origen. !

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA Jet soltó una fuerte carcajada, haciendo que todas las personas en el restaurante voltearan a donde estaban Albert y él ¿Se les perdió algo? Pregunto Jet y toda la gente regreso a sus propios asuntos.

\- Eres todo un caso Decía Albert mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

\- Olvídate de eso, mejor desayunemos rápido asi tengo tiempo de llevarte de nuevo al departamento. Antes de irme a trabajar.

\- Esta bien, "Y dice que Joe es adicto al trabajo".

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo que tú ya no ejerces?

\- Por el momento no, ¿Porque te sientes mal?

\- YO JAMAS ME SIENTO MAL, PORQUE...

\- Mejor desayunamos tranquilos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De nuevo en Francia.

\- Disculpen ¿podría sentarme un momento?

\- Si Dijeron Madeline y Trinité a la vez

\- Disculpen las molestias, permítanme presentarme soy Joe Shimamura, reportero de una importante revista en Japón, y antes de que lo pregunten, desearía hacer un articulo sobre un dia normal de tres chicas francesas ¿Claro si no les molesta?

\- Por nosotras esta bien Ambas chicas estaban haciendo gala de la mejor coquetería

\- ¿Y usted? Le pregunto Joe a Francoise al notar que esta no decía nada

\- Francoise también esta de acuerdo, Verdad Dijo Trinité dando por un hecho la respuesta de su amiga.

\- Yo... esta bien Dijo apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre su mano no muy convencida de su respuesta.

\- Pero nosotras estábamos por irnos de compras, podrías acompañarnos Dijo Madeline

\- Siendo asi permítanme traer mi coche Dijo Joe muy amablemente

\- ¡Están locas!, Como se les ocurrió aceptar ni siquiera lo conocen no sabemos ni tenemos idea de quién es.

\- Se ve que es buena persona, deberías evitar ser tan paranoica.

\- Esto no se trata de ser paranoica o no, se trata de cuidar nuestra vida que tal si es un...

\- Ya cállense las dos Dijo Madeline al ver que ya regresaba Joe.

\- Vámonos Dijo Joe abriendo muy amablemente la puerta derecha del coche para que las tres chicas subieran

Centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial lo primero que hicieron las amigas de Francoise fue dirigirse a la tienda que conocían perfectamente querían lucir regias en la fiesta a la que asistirían en dos semanas, sin importar lo costoso que saliera de todas maneras las señoritas tenía el suficiente dinero como para darse ese lujo.

\- Segura que no quieres entrar a ver los vestidos con nosotras amiga.

\- Si, esta tienda es muy cara, mi hermano no tiene dinero como para comprarme un vestido aquí, por eso prefiero esperarlas. "Debí imaginarme que vendrían a un lugar así"

\- Solo vas a ver, no tienes por qué comprar nada.

\- Así está bien, mejor vayan ustedes.

\- Pues que se le va hacer...

\- ¿Joe tú tampoco vienes? Le pregunto Trinité, al recién conocido

\- Discúlpenme, me cansa demasiado ver tiendas prefiero hacerle compañía a su amiga

\- Vas a aburrirte Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez mirando de reojo a Francoise

\- ...Joe no dijo nada a l respecto solo se limitó a sonreír, en lo que las amigas de Francoise caminaban hacia adentro de la tienda Busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos.

\- Mira no sé qué clase de personas crees que somos, así que de una vez te digo que conmigo...

\- Oye espérate, las cosas no son así...

\- ¿Entonces como son? Pregunto la chica muy seriamente

\- Lo del reportaje es cierto... no tengo ninguna otra intención con ustedes, piénsalo si quisiera hacerles algo malo ya lo hubiera hecho.

\- Tienes razón... Soy Francoise Arnoul Dijo la chica estirando el brazo en señal de presentación, acaso estaba confiando muy rápido no lo sabía, solo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

\- Joe hizo lo propio mucho gusto Joe Shimamura, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? o lo lamento seguramente prefieres esperar a tus amigas

\- Bromeas, mejor vamos a ver Y se tomó del brazo de Joe igual que una de tantas parejas.

Francoise, conocía perfectamente todo el tiempo que tardarían sus amigas viendo aquella ropa tan costosa, a los que ella jamás podría aspirar, si ellas dos eran sus amigas lo reconocía pero también era cierto que extrañaba demasiado a Natalie.

\- ¿Que hacen?, Digo ¿A qué se dedican? Pregunto Joe para entablar una mejor conversación

\- Estudiamos Ballet Dijo la chica con una indescriptible emoción en su rostro.

\- Por la manera en que lo dices debe gustarte mucho el ballet

\- Es mi sueño, desde que recuerdo siempre quise ser bailarina de ballet.

\- Ojala lo logres, eso sí siempre lucha por lo que quieres jamás te rindas Dijo Joe a manera de consejo

\- Gracias Dijo Francoise justo en el instante en que Joe anotaba el número del hotel donde se hospedaba sobre una pequeña tarjeta

\- Toma Joe estiro la mano ofreciéndole la tarjeta a la chica Francesa

\- ¿Para qué quiero yo un número telefónico? Pregunto Francoise muy asombrada.

\- Joe se encogió de hombros Solo acéptalo, podría servirte.

\- La chica tomo la tarjeta, la guardo en su bolso Mira entremos a ver en esta tienda por favor. Cierto ya recuerdo no te gustan las tiendas.

\- Olvídalo entremos. Dijo Joe tomándole la mano a Francoise.

Era una tienda enorme pero mucho más económica que la otra en la que estaban Trinité y Madeline, la variedad de ropa era muchísima desde los elegantes vestidos de noche hasta lo más estrafalario que uno pudiera imaginarse.

\- ¡Te verías muy bien con ese vestido! Te iría perfecto en la fiesta a la que asistirás.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta? Pregunto ella.

\- Las escuche hablar sobre ella, en el camino ¿Recuerdas?

\- Si ya recuerdo Y miro más fijamente aquel vestido que a pesar de no ser tan costoso ella no terminaba de ajustar

\- Joe se perdió por unos segundos de su vista, volviendo con un conjunto formado por una diminuta falda en tono violeta, un TOP del mismo tono y uno que otro accesorio complementándolo ¡Oye!, Te verías tan bien con este traje.

\- Francoise observo el conjunto y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¡Mi hermano jamás me dejaría ponerme eso!

\- Porque te juro que se te vería muy bien, además tenía la idea de que las damas parisinas suelen vestirse y actuar más desenfadadamente.

\- A mí me educaron diferente, ven mejor vayamos a ver allá.

\- Joe solo comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Acababa de dejar a Albert de nuevo en el departamento que ocupaba junto con Joe y ahora se dirigía a su trabajo cierto lo había conseguido gracias a él, además también era el trabajo en el que más tiempo había estado, tal vez porque en el fondo le gustaba su trabajo en la revista.

\- Subió rápidamente las escaleras que lo llevarían a su oficina ubicada en el cuarto piso, como de costumbre ya se encontraba todo en movimiento ¿Tenemos pendientes? Pregunto Jet a la joven que seguramente era su secretaria por la manera en que este se había dirigido con ella.

\- Algunos señor Jet.

\- Voy por algo a mi oficina y enseguida nos vamos y por favor dime solo Jet, que no soy tan viejo y detesto eso de señor.

\- Esta bien Dijo la chica japonesa, en lo que Jet abría la puerta de su oficina y ella solo esperaba escuchar su nombre en menos de cinco segundos

\- ¡MYO!Fue el grito que se escuchó en cuanto Jet estuvo dentro de su oficina

\- ¿Dígame? Pregunto la secretaria en tono servicial, fingiendo que no sabía el verdadero motivo de que su jefe la llamara

\- Dígame Repitió Jet en tono sarcástico Llama a alguien que venga inmediatamente a deshacerse de todo esto Dijo sin dejar de observar la horrorosa decoración formada por estrellitas, flores, corazones, bastoncitos y cualquier otra estupidez; Que personas como Jet no soportarían ver por mucho tiempo. Así que busco rápidamente su agenda personal y salió de su oficina junto con Myo Ve por las otras agendas, Te espero en el auto.

Ya en el auto de Jet.

\- Myo, ¿Qué demonios significaba toda esa espantosa decoración en mi oficina?

\- Myo solo puso sonrisa de comercial ¿Y si mejor le digo los pendientes?

\- De acuerdo, pero antes aclaro la garganta un poco

\- Myo alisto una pluma y una de las agendas, lista para escribir Si puede empezar cuando guste

\- Recordarle a Jet cerrar su oficina todos los días al terminar su horario de trabajo.

\- Listo Dijo Myo a su jefe, pensando que jamás podría tener otro jefe como él, solo por el hecho de que Jet era único, la secretaria de Jet seguía absorta en sus pensamientos en lo que su jefe estacionaba el auto afuera de un restaurante donde lo esperaban personas muy importantes para la revista

\- Myo, llegamos.

\- La chica se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho en señal de susto Lo siento, me distraje un poco.

\- ¡Ay Myo! Fue lo único que le dijo se bajó del auto y muy amablemente fue a abrirle la puerta a su secretaria. En lo que ella descendía a Jet le fue imposible no recordar cómo había sido todo al entrar a trabajar asumiendo el gran esfuerzo que representaba para el estar atado a un horario y además tener que conservarlo, porque debía aceptar que le gustaba demasiado y también porque no iba a dejar a Joe mal parado, Ahora aunque lo admitiera en menor cantidad se preocupaba por sacarla adelante hasta había soportado la casi quiebra de la revista y como su mejor amigo hacia hasta lo imposible por convertirse en prácticamente en el dueño de ella y él como uno de sus mejores socios.

Entraron al restaurante ambos donde dos hombres ya mayores, los esperaban sentado en una mesa cercana a un enorme ventanal.

\- Buono pomeriggio, Lei scusa la dilazione noi avevamo una sconfitta nel Periodico.

\- Fermata che preoccupa che noi appena siamo arrivati.

\- Essendo così, lasci che noi parliamo di quello che c'interessa, so che a loro non piace perdere il loro tempo e mi piace né perdere il mio tempo se giró un poco para mirar a Myo y le pidió la agenda donde llevaba bien estudiados lo que ofrecería a los empresarios Italianos Permíteme la segunda agenda por favor.

\- Enseguida Dijo la secretaria

\- Che aspettiamo noi se la nostra casa editoriale decidesse di offrirlo l'appoggio che Lei ha bisogno?

\- Loro possono aspettare. . .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Jet seguía arreglando los problemas de la revista. En el centro comercial el tiempo seguía pasando rapidísimo y por fin después de unas tres horas Madeline y Trinité terminaron de hacer sus compras, y al salir de aquella tienda donde se vendía ropa de los más grandes diseñadores, encontraron a Francoise y a Joe platicando muy amenamente.

\- Y eso fue todo lo que paso Decía Joe entre risas

\- ¡Pobrecito! ojala algún día pueda conocer a tus amigos Dijo Francoise al ver acercándose a las chicas

\- Compramos, cosas padrísimas Francoise.

\- ¡Qué bueno!

\- Ahora solo faltas tu

\- Y no digas que no tienes dinero, te llevaremos a ver a una fabulosa tienda de segunda en la que seguramente encontraras algo.

\- Si son un encanto mis amigas Comento la chica no muy convencida que digamos

\- Ya es tarde. ¿No les gustaría mejor ir a comer algo? ofreció muy amablemente Joe

\- Te lo agradecemos enormemente, pero, mejor que Fran, compre de una vez lo que se va a poner para la fiesta.

\- Si no te preocupes ya comeremos algo cuando estemos en nuestras casas.

\- Entiendo Dijo al tiempo que les cedía el paso a las tres chicas era todo un caballero

Estuvieron otras dos horas viendo en la dichosa tienda de segunda, pero Francoise finalmente no compro nada, y ahora iban a sus casas en el auto de Joe.

\- ¡Debiste comprarte algo! hasta rechazamos la invitación de Joe a comer para que pudieras tener un vestido para la fiesta eres una malagradecida

\- ¡No me gustaba nada!, ¿Porque iba a comprar yo un vestido de segunda? Francoise rara vez se enojaba, y si algo detestaba era que alguien tratara de humillarla por su condición económica

\- ¡ATERRIZA!, No eres una princesita francesa, deberías conformarte con lo que puedas tener.

\- Escúchame, Madeline yo puedo ser muy pobre y sin embargo no tengo porque conformarme con cualquier cosa.

\- Yo...

\- ¿Aquí está bien? Pregunto Joe a Madeline evitando que esta terminara de decir su comentario

\- Si aquí está bien, fue un gusto conocerte Joe.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda.

\- Francoise perdona que te lo diga. "Es una idiota" Dijo Trinité tomando un aire de consejera que no le quedaba en lo más mínimo

\- No pidas disculpas no digas nada, de todas maneras no pienso hacerte caso. "Estas dos ya me tienen harta" Pensó Francoise

\- ¡Eres un fastidio!

\- ¿Cuál es tú problema?

\- Ninguno, será mejor que platique con Joe porque por lo visto contigo no se puede.

Así lo hizo platico con el Japonés durante todo el camino a su casa, hasta que se despidieron ambos, Francoise no dijo nada había terminado peleada con las dos, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que Joe no la estaba llevando precisamente a su casa.

\- ¡Espérate mi casa no queda por ahí! Pero este no le hizo el menor caso Joe, no me escuchas.

\- Si ya te oí, pero tú y yo iremos a otro lado Dijo Joe en un tono tan grotesco y con una mirada tan penetrante, haciendo que la pobre de Francoise, se llenara de un miedo terrible, en qué problema se había metido...

Continuara…


	3. Una niña encantadora

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA

CAPITULO III "una niña encantadora"

\- Si ya te oí, pero tú y yo iremos a otro lado Dijo Joe en un tono tan grotesco y con una mirada tan penetrante, haciendo que la pobre de Francoise, se llenara de un miedo terrible, en que problema se había metido.

\- Por favor no me haga nada, se lo ruego.

-Vaya y ahora hasta me hablas de usted; ¿A que le tienes miedo Francoise?

\- Siempre tomo mi distancia con desconocidos. Agacho la cabeza y dejo que sus lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

\- Baja del auto Dijo él sin detenerse a mirar el estado de tensión en el que estaba la muchacha.

\- Apenas levanto la vista para darse cuenta de que estaba apunto de entrar a un hotel ¿Es un hotel? Pregunto como si no hubiera visto uno en toda su vida.

\- Joe estaba punto de reírse por aquella pregunta tan obvia pero contuvo la risa y Exacto es un hotel ahora baja del auto, por cierto ni se te ocurra tratar de huir, he perseguido a tantos artistas con ínfulas de grandeza que bien podría participar en las olimpiadas.

Entraron al hotel y lo primero que hizo Joe al llegar a la recepción fue pedir las llaves de su habitación, caminado de inmediato al elevador llevando casi a rastras a la joven rubia que lo acompañaba, hasta la habitación del joven japonés donde entraron y Joe cerró la puerta con llave tras de si.

\- ¿Puedes comer algo si quieres? Le dijo Joe a Francoise al momento que levantaba el auricular del teléfono Te lo aconsejo tendremos mucha actividad esta noche preciosa

\- ¡IDIOTA! Fue lo único dicho por ella, sentándose en una silla que estaba al frente de un escritorio con un montón de papeles desordenados

\- El solo se sonrió ante el comentario y retomo su llamada Operadora comuníqueme a Japón por favor. Pidió Joe dando el número telefónico al que deseaba ser comunicado.

\- Su llamada esta lista espere un momento por favor.

\- Hola.

\- Guten tag, Guten Tag Abteilung von Jet und Joe

\- ¡¿Albert?, ¿Que estas haciendo tu ahí?

\- ¡Joe!, amigo eres tú mi corazón no soporta tanta emoción al oír tu voz y tu solo preguntas que hago aquí.

\- Haz que te revisen no quiero que vaya a darte un paro cardiaco y después me eches la culpa a mi, cielos lo olvidaba eres doctor, mira no tengo mucho tiempo esta Jet por algún lado.

\- En absoluto, no es que me guste fungir de secretaria pero me comento que tenia una reunión muy importante con los directivos de una editorial Italiana.

\- La dichosa reunión la olvide por completo, creo que mañana llamare para saber que paso con eso, hablando de otra cosa de pura casualidad no te acordaras de la direccion de Pierre Luigi.

\- Espera creo que la tengo anotada en mi agenda personal. Albert dejo el teléfono por un momento, y fue corriendo a buscar la agenda al cuarto que ocupaba como huésped Ya la anotaste.

\- Si, mira que no soy retrasado, amigo seguro de que todavía lo encuentro ah Dijo Joe dejando el tono de sarcasmo, regresando a su habitual modo de hablar.

-Lo que se dice seguro no estoy, ¿Para que lo quieres?

\- Voy a ser un regalo Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y volver donde Francoise.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Francoise, se encontraba ahí sentada perpleja sin creerse todavía que estuviera en aquella situación tan terrible a merced tal vez de un maldito degenerado que solo Dios sabia que podía hacerle y solo ella había tenido la culpa se estaba lamentando por no haber seguido al pie de la letra las advertencias de su hermano Jean Paul

\- Todo listo podemos irnos Le ofreció amablemente la mano a la joven Francesa y esta la rechazo

\- ¡YA BASTA!, ¿QUE PRETENDE USTED HACIENDO TODO ESTO?

\- Podrías tranquilizarte, todavía no pienso hacerte nada Fue la única contestación al tiempo que la tomaba fuertemente de la mano

Todo el camino a la casa de Pierre Luigi se fue en los lloriqueos de Francoise, y si algo detestaba Joe era que una mujer llorara delante de él, aunque el fuera el culpable de esa situación tan penosa.

\- Francoise, por favor no te pongas asi te juro que no voy a hacerte nada. Volvió a decir Joe ya en el coche

\- Ah no entonces podrías decirme ¿porque no me llevas a mi casa? Dijo a chica entre sollozos No sabes todas las ideas estúpidas que están pasando ahora mismo por mi cabeza.

\- ¡Mira!Y le señalo el edificio que estaba al costado izquierdo de donde Joe había estacionado el auto.

\- Pero eso...

\- Una tienda de ropa, para que compres lo que quieras para el baile.

\- ¿ Te estas burlando de mi? Pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

\- No, jamás haría eso tómalo como quieras voy a regalarte lo que quiera que escojas de esa tienda.

\- ¿ Cuánto va a costarme tu regalo?

\- Una invitación a cenar solo eso.

\- ¿Por que haces esto, no entiendo nadie le regala nada a una persona que acaba de conocer mucho menos algo que puede salir muy costoso a cambio de nada?

\- Solo, me simpatizas eso y que no se me hizo justo como te trataron tus amigas deberías lucir como una verdadera princesa.

\- Y lo de la voz amenazante y...

\- Joe soltó una fuerte risa Debiste ver tu rostro.

\- Asi que se te hizo gracioso, casi me muero de un susto. Pero al decirle eso no puedo evitar mirar a los ojos de aquel joven que casi acababa de conocer, y lo único que pudo deducir fue que si se hubiera detenido antes a mirar aquellos ojos cafés no se habría preocupado tanto

\- Será mejor que entremos.

Entraron a la majestuosa tienda y todo en ella era elegantísimo, los candiles alumbraban tenuemente al contraste con las alfombras y la decoración casi perfecta al puro estilo Luis XV, completada por la exhibición de los numerosos modelos de ropa de la temporada, sin lugar a dudas la perfección de aquellas prendas denotaban su alta costura.

\- Perdone ya cerramos venga mañana. Dijo el dueño de la tienda distraído por estar haciendo un inventario y solo el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo llevo a deducir que alguien habia entrado

\- Venga mañana asi recibes a un viejo amigo Dijo Joe en un tono sumamente molesto

\- Joe Shimamura no lo puedo creer camino hacia el para darle un abrazo ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!

\- Tanto tiempo, veo que no te ha ido nada mal.

\- ¿Pero dime a que se debe tu repentina visita? Pregunto con asombro el diseñador.

\- Un favorcito, necesito algo impactante quiero un traje de fiesta para señalando a Francoise

\- ¡OH cielos! Me hubieras dicho que venias con tan linda mujercita.

\- Lo que pasa es que tú siempre te emocionas demás ¿ Entonces puedes o no?, Diseñador de pacotilla.

\- ¿Cómo para cuando?, Japonés imbécil Pregunto el joven diseñador.

\- Respeta que no estamos solos y la señorita es toda una dama ¿Para cuando lo necesitas Francoise?

-Dos semanas Dijo ella sin abandonar la pena

\- Siendo asi, lo mejor será tomarte las medidas de una vez. Comento eso mientras preparaba su cinta para tomar las medidas de la joven

\- Entonces yo comeré Joe que ya tenia demasiado hambre al no haber comido casi nada en todo el dia.

\- Supongo que ya sabes donde esta la cocina.

\- No se pero en vista de que esta es como mi casa, supongo que no habrá problema si la busco.

\- En lo absoluto...permíteme, deja cierro bien la tienda y enseguida regreso Pierre Luigi pareció quedarse pensativo por un momento Te llamas.

\- Me llamo Francoise.

\- Si por supuesto enseguida vuelvo.

\- Francoise solo asintió con la cabeza, tomando un lugar en el enorme sillón que decoraba la tienda, sin creerse aun que estuviera en ese lugar tan elegante a punto de que Pierre Luigi le tomara medidas para hacerle un vestido a petición de Joe, Es que simplemente no se creía que el famosísimo joven diseñador parisino fuera ir a serle un vestido especialmente para ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jet estaba llegando a su casa después del arduo dia de trabajo que había tenido, y con demasiado aburrimiento provocado por los Italianos tan insoportables que si no fuera porque necesitaban esa firma, quizás evitaría el tener que volver hablar con ellos. Eso aunado al hecho de que durante todo el trascurso a la casa de Myo esta no había dejado de hablar sobre una sarta de tonterías que no eran otra cosa que los típicos chismes que solían rondar en las oficinas entre las secretarias.

\- ¡Estoy tan cansado!, que quisiera dormir y dormir Decía Jet entre suspiros, dejándose caer en un sillón ¿Estuviste todo el dia aquí metido?

\- Si, necesitaba planear muy bien mi itinerario, estaré uno o dos días en Hokaido van a venderme una escopeta que uso el mismísimo Albert no termino de decir nada estaba todo confundido

\- ¿Una escopeta que uso quien? Jet estaba aun más confundido

\- Albert se llevo la mano para atrás de la cabeza UPS lo olvide, lo que si no olvidaría nunca es que pienses muy bien que días puedes tomarte libres.

\- Que tiene que ver que yo me tome unos días libres con todo esto, ¿podrías explicarte?

\- Sin rodeos, y sin tantas explicaciones te llevare a que te hagan exámenes de todo.

\- Escúchame Albert hace muchos años que termine la Jet con una sonrisita demasiado nerviosa, imaginándose desde luego a que clase de exámenes se refería Albert realmente

\- Estoy hablando de exámenes médicos, es más ¿Porque no descansas desde mañana?

\- No puedo, los italianos quieren conocer la revista y en pocas palabras que les sirva de guia de turistas. Joe amigo.

\- Ya veo, por cierto ya que lo mencionas hablo Joe.

\- Asi y que quería, decirte que esta muy aburrido sin trabajar y lo tendremos de regreso mañana mismo

\- No, solo quería la direccion de Pierre, no te parece extraño.

\- Pues si, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo vimos la última vez ¿te dijo para que pretendía verlo?

\- Creo que para hacer un regalo, al menos eso fue lo que le entendí por teléfono

\- Me parecería extraño, pero en vista de que tu quieres mandarle a ser exámenes médicos a alguien tan sano como yo y en la oficina aun siguen con el tema del planton que le pararon a nuestro amigo, nada me sorprendería.

\- Jet, soy doctor y tu amigo y siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar nunca esta de más hacerse un cheque Albert haciendo alusión a su profesión que tanto le agradaba ejercer aunque ahora estuviera de vacaciones. Además lo que le hizo esa estúpida a Joe no es algo que sea fácil de olvidar, ahora será mejor que te deje para que descanses.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De regreso en la casa tienda de Pierre Luigi en Francia este le decía muy amablemente a su nueva conocida que la esperaba mañana para que escogieran juntos que color le gustaría en el vestido y que tipo de tela seria la adecuada para ella, se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por que veía que Joe tenia especialmente interés en agradarle a la chica desde que había pasado lo de su exnovia.

\- Te espero mañana entonces le dijo el diseñador a Francoise, al momento que se despedían ya en la puerta de la Tienda

\- Aquí estaré, muchas gracias por lo de...no termino de decir nada porque Pierre la interrumpió

\- Creo que no es a mi a quien tienes que agradecerle El diseñado esbozaba una enorme sonrisa sin dejar de mirar indirectamente a su buen amigo Joe

\- A los dos muchas gracias. Comento la chica francesa subiéndose al auto de Joe para que la llevara por fin a su casa.

\- Entonces en eso quedamos Joe, pagas lo que debes en el hotel y te vienes.

\- si fuera estar aquí dos o tres días no aceptaría tu invitación, nunca me ha gustado dar problemas.

\- Ya lo sé Pierre empezó a empujar a Joe por los hombros camínale que te esperando una dama afuera

\- Dime donde estas estudiando y puedo pasar por ti mañana Dijo Joe muy amablemente

\- Yo preferiria que no lo hicieras, mis amigas son muy comunicativas por no decir chismosas, estoy tan agradecida contigo.

\- Creo que te gastas unas amigas muy especiales, y yo digo que mis amigos son unos Joe recordando a Jet, Albert y el mismo con unos años menos el dia que conocieron a Pierre

\- Joe...

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¡Cielos espero no arrepentirme!, Aqui está la dirección te espero mañana da una beso en la mejilla y se baja del auto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Joe y Francoise terminan de despedirse, Trinité y Madeline se encuentran hablando por teléfono.

\- ¿Estaba muy enojada?

\- Enojada es poco, yo más bien diría que estaba furiosa, hay gente que no soporta que le digan la verdad.

\- Por que ella podrá dársela de muy digna, pero eso no le quita lo pobretona.

\- Pues pobretona o no ni yo podría negar que baila excelentemente bien.

\- ¡Trinité por dios!, Tengo una mal presentimiento nuestra querida amiga Francoise le podría ocurrir algo como Nataly.

\- Y una humillación en el baile, no se como vamos a hacerle pero esa se pone el vestido que comparamos para ella o dejo de llamarme Trinité Voltaire.

\- Estas hablando del vestido rojo chillante con vivos amarillos y flores de tejido.

\- Exacto amiga, vamos a ver donde le queda todo el orgullo que dice que tiene.

\- ¡Por favor amiga!, en esta vida no se puede ser asi de malvado

\- Madeline, te esta fallando la memoria querida acaso ya se te olvido que por un descuido tuyo nuestra amiguita Nataly se fracturo el tobillo.

\- El remordimiento no me deja pensar nos vemos mañana en la Academia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de dejar a Francoise en su casa e ir al hotel a liquidar todo este estaba de regreso en casa de Pierre Luigi tal y como se lo había prometido.

\- Que bonita esta Francoise, ¿Donde la conociste? pregunto Pierre con una voz de contéstame galán

\- La conocí hace como ocho horas en un café, de verdad es una niña encantadora.

\- Realmente no lo parece, creo que te impresionaron el diseñador recordando lo difícil que era que alguien llamara la atención del reportero japonés

\- Impresionarme a mi creo que tienes razón, tenia tanto tiempo sin se quedo pensativo por un momento

\- Joe, ¿todavía sigues pensando en ella? pregunto con mucho tiento Pierre, no quería herir a su amigo o hacerlo recordar cosas demasiado tristes

\- No, precisamente en ella más bien en lo que me dando un gran suspiro

\- Nada de recordar a esa "cosa", hablemos de algo más importante como, ¿cuanto tiempo estarás en Francia?

\- Como un mes, y no se porque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que este mes va ser muy importante en mi vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Nataly esta de regreso

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA

CAPITULO IV "Nataly está de regreso..."

\- Nada de recordar a esa "cosa", hablemos de algo más importante como, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en Francia?

\- Como un mes, y no sé porque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que este mes va ser muy importante en mi vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Francoise llego a su casa lo primero que escucho al entrar fue el teléfono y lo hacía con bastante insistencia como si la persona del otro lado ya hubiera intentado comunicarse con anterioridad, la chica cerró la puerta y de inmediato contesto la llamada.

\- Hola casa de los hermanos Arnoul contesta Francoise

\- Estoy llamándote desde hace rato ¿porque llegas tan tarde? era obvio que los reclamos de hermano preocupado no se harían esperar

\- Te juro que no era mi intención Jean Paul, Trinité y Madeline tardaron mucho escogiendo que comprar. A Francoise siempre le resultaba más facial darle alguna explicación a su hermano por teléfono que personalmente Pero ya no te preocupes estoy bien, ¿Cuando vas a regresar?

\- No lo sé podrían ser dos o tres semanas, depende de que tan saturados se presentes los vuelos.

\- Entonces no vendrás al baile, y pues supongo que ya no podré ir. La voz de Francoise se volvió pesarosa ante esta suposición.

\- Claro que podrás ir, pero debes prometerme que te cuidaras y además...Francoise lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminara sus advertencias.

\- Me lo sé de memoria, "después de lo que paso con Joe" Te lo prometo, me llamas o ¿Quieres que yo te hable Hermano? Siempre que su hermano salía de viaje esa era la pregunta obligada

\- Mejor yo te hablo, hasta luego cuídate te quiero mucho.

\- Hasta luego, yo también te quiero Jean Paul colgó el teléfono, preparo su ropa para el dia siguiente termino con algunos pendientes y se durmió para que el largo día terminara por fin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al dia siguiente en la Academia Nacional de la Música.

Una mujer como de 35 años estaba dando órdenes sobre cómo realizar correctamente la clase con un poco de gimnasia para obtener más elasticidad en los músculos mientras a sus alrededor alguno que otro alumno o alumna comentaban lo que hicieron el día anterior que tuvieron libre.

\- Muchachitos, la posición no es así que no deseo que se lastimen la parecer ese comentario era para todos los presentes.

\- Maestra esto es muy aburrida, porque mejor no ensañamos la próxima puesta en escena que ofrecerá el comentario lo hizo alguien que al parecer estaba aburrido con solo practicar pasos sueltos

\- Gente irresponsable no se montara nada si ustedes siguen cometiendo la imprudencia de no tomarle importancia a cada instructora parecía muy molesta por el comentario anterior

\- Y lo malo es que después de aquí viene la teoría y como solo nos la dan una vez a la semana... Que fastidio de Vieja.

\- Guarden silencio o la profesora María, va a molestarse. Dijo Francoise pero de hecho la susodicha ya estaba más que molesta.

\- Ya se te quito lo enojada sonrió Trinit

\- Cállense Dijo Francoise poniéndose el dedo índice en la boca enfatizando su petición

\- Muy bien Volvió a hablar la profesora. Ahora practiquemos la última posición que estuvimos practicando. Para que sea más rápido lo haremos por equipos de tres eso hace un total de siete equipos, que yo escogeré, les advierto de una vez que no hay reclamos y si alguien se equivoca el castigo será para todo el equipo.

\- ¿Cuál va ser ese castigo?

\- Déjeme pensarlo jovencito y ya después veremos, escuchen bien estos son los equipos que se utilizaran de ahora en adelante asi que no lo olviden. Primer equipo: Trinité, Hélene y Dominique, equipo 2: Dennis, Iseut y Edward, equipo 3: Noemí, Auguste y Henry, equipo 4: Calixte, Ferdinand y Madeline, Equipo 5: Eleonoré, Sally y André, equipo 6: Etienne, Claude y Francoise y equipo 7: Rachel, Leandré y Lorette.

\- Esto era lo único que nos faltaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la casa de Pierre Luigi, ambos amigos se encuentran tomando su desayuno platican de muchas cosas pues tiene ya casi ocho meses de no verse y de que tienen sobre que hablar eso es indudable.

\- Ya le avisaste a Jet que dejaste el Hotel.

\- Joe estaba a punto de llevarse algo de comida a la boca pero hizo una leve pausa para contestarle a Pierre Todavía no, además no creo que sea muy importante que digamos creo que no va extrañarme demasiado teniendo a Albert ahí. Que equivocado estaba

\- Hablando del doctorcito ¿ya se caso con su actual pareja? pregunto Pierre ante la curiosidad

\- Que yo sepa no, cambiando totalmente de tema ¿porque no me acompañas a turistear?

\- De verdad lamento no poderte acompañar pero hoy en verdad tengo muchas clientas y quiero quedar libre para poder ir contigo y Francoise a escoger la tela del vestido.

\- No te preocupes ya bastante haces ayudándome a regalarle ese vestido a Francoise, además hay muchos lugares a los que quiero ir y estarán plagados de gente así que no tengo porque aburrirme y pienso aprovechar el tiempo en algo más tengo que aprovechar el viaje así que haré un reportaje sobre algunos sitios de interés en Francia.

\- Por lo visto a ti el trabajo te consume desde que paso lo demás que estaba de acuerdo con Jet

\- Pierre la voz de Joe y su semblante en si habían cambiado por completo volviéndose totalmente serio.

\- ¿Dime?pregunto el diseñador, sorprendido por el repentino cambio en la actitud de Joe

\- Parecía que el silencio hacia su acto de presencia, o más bien era que Joe no encontraba la manera de comenzar, pero la cobardía no era su fuerte ¿Qué piensas tú de Mikoto?

\- ¿Que pienso yo de ella como persona o de lo que te hizo? Pregunto el diseñador, para no ir responder con algo equivocado aunque de hecho no pensaba ni siquiera responder esa pregunta

\- De ambas, ¿Qué piensas tú de ambas cosa?

\- Pues yo pienso que... deberías de dejar de pensar en ella y darte una nueva oportunidad con quien sea ¿porque ahora no vas a salirme con el cuanto de que le tienes miedo al amor?

\- No creo que sea miedo, Yo más bien diría que es precaución los recuerdos no lo dejaban pensar, si eso era realmente lo que quería decir

\- Con Francoise no pareces muy precavido que digamos

\- Aun así mantengo distancia, no quiero equivocarme de nuevo Pierre. Pero tampoco quiero decir que no me agrada la princesita francesa tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo de que ella y yo nos conozcamos un poco mejor, y que a la larga yo pueda pensar que lo que paso con Mikoto era inevitable, sin importar lo mucho que la hubiera amada o que tal vez hasta quizás siga amando eso no lo se

\- El tiempo casi siempre es un excelente aliado, sin embargo no te fíes mucho de él Joe. Pierre le daba a Joe mucha comprensión del mismo modo en que Jet se la había dado durante todos estos meses

\- Este bien dejemos el tema por la paz, ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

\- A las cuatro, tratare de atender a todas mis clientas antes de las tres y media. Pero uno nunca sabe así que dejare media hora de reserva.

\- ¿A dónde crees que pueda ir?, Es que haya tantos lugares que visitar que no sé decidirme por uno, ¿Cual me recomiendas? Pregunto Joe enseñándole algunos trípticos a Pierre

\- Que tal al Le Petit Palais, alberga obras de excelentes autores como de Coubert, Menet por mecionar algunos.

\- Iré ahí y nos veremos a las cuatro Dijo antes de salirse del comedor

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Japón, el bullicio de las calles desquiciaba a Jet, que todavía no se creía la suerte que tenia los italianos debían regresar a Italia de inmediato las razones no importaban, el contrato estaba firmado y el solo debía sonreír un poco más en el Aeropuerto y estaría libre, porque aunque los aludidos volvieran por su paseo turístico lo más probable sería que Joe ya estaría de regreso al menos eso era lo que él creía.

-¡ Por fin libres de esas molestias! Afirmo Jet después de asegurarse que los Italianos ya no pudieran oírlo ¿Quieres ir a comer algo Myo? Pregunto Jet a su secretaria.

\- Si usted me invita a comer no se podría malinterpretar, además yo escuche cuando le decía a los Italianos que no tenía apetito, no le simpatizan ¿Cierto? Y después de preguntar perdió su mirada sobre los aparadores delante de ella.

\- No Myo pero a veces la gente necesita a hacer uno que otro sacrificio si quiere lograr algo en esta vida. "Uno les contesta y te tiran al loco"pensó Jet al ver que su secretaria parecía no darle importancia a su respuesta.

\- Si quiero ir a comer algo, lo que pase es ayer me dio el ligero presentimiento de que te molesto algo que dije.

Llegaron a un restaurante se sentaron ordenaron y comenzaron a platicar.

\- ¿Desean algo más? pregunto el mesero antes de retirase

\- Por el momento no gracias. Jet solo espero que el mesero estuviera lejos de ellos para que Myo le aclarara su postura Haber dime ¿qué es lo que te hace suponer que me moleste contigo Myo?

\- Es que como que no te agrada el chisme en que traen al jefe Joe Dijo Myo comenzado a comer de inmediato después de su contestación.

\- De acuerdo suponiendo que asi sea no crees que este en todo mi derecho de molestarme.

\- Si creo que tienes razón, pero todos en la revista queremos mucho al jefe no vayas a pensar que querremos hacerle daño.

\- Myo a veces la gente tiene que comprender que compadecer a la gente puede dañarla muchísimo, estoy de acuerdo en que en determinadas ocasiones es necesario pero en otras podría resultar contraproducente. Y ahí estaba el nativo del Bronx haciendo gala de todos los consejos que no tenía

\- ¿Cómo en el caso del Joe? Pregunto poniéndose de pie, para ir acomodarle la corbata a su jefe, que con todo lo altivo que era parecía farola encendida al escuchar comentarios de otras mesas

\- Que la cuide, las esposas así ya no existen.

\- ¿Que estas tratando de insinuar?

\- ¡Que tierno!

\- Bonita pareja.

\- ¡Myo!

\- Oh jefe lo siento nunca debía de haber hecho eso Myo volvió de inmediato a su lugar, en lo que Jet se ocupaba de poner a partir de miradas amenazantes a los clientes del restaurante en su lugar o mejor dicho a cerrarles la boca sin la necesidad de hacer o decir algo

\- Solo olvídalo, respecto a tu pregunta sí exactamente como en el caso de Joe.

\- ¿Iremos hoy a la oficina? Pregunto abruptamente la japonesa saliéndose totalmente de la línea de conversación que mantenían hasta ese momento

\- Por supuesto, tengo que dejar todo en orden me tomare unos días para poder atender mejor a un buen amigo mío "y pensar que va a desgraciarme la existencia"..

\- Tú también tomaras vacaciones, eso no es malo para la revista.

\- No, porque en primera no son vacaciones no pienso salir de la ciudad así que si se presenta algún problema solo tendrán que llamarme por teléfono o mandarme un fax a mi casa eso es todo. Pero solo si es muy urgente tengo plena confianza en ti Myo y es que por algo eres mi secretaria, y tus funciones no se limitan solo a eso estarás de acuerdo conmigo

\- Gracias, por la confianza agradeció la chica que de antemano sabía que no la merecía

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la academia durante el descanso, como casi siempre por no decir siempre Francoise estaba con sus ya conocidas amiguitas que como siempre parecía que les habían apaleado justo al despertarse haciendo de su mal carácter algo ya habitual en ellas.

\- Que locura ponernos a trabajar en equipo como si fuéramos niños estaba que no soportaba el coraje

\- A mí me parece buena idea es una excelente manera de que todos nos Francoise entre risas la ver lo alteradas que estaban Trinité y Madeline

\- Deja de reírte que no le veo la gracia, yo sé cuando le caigo mal a la gente.

\- Si Francoise nosotras no somos tú para caerle bien a casi todo el ó de una sola vez aquella frase para tratar de medio herir a la que decía que era su amiga

\- Si eso que acabas de decir lo dices por molestarme, pierde tu tiempo yo si estoy muy contenta con caerle casi bien a todos como dices Trinité.

\- Pues como quieras hablando de otra cosa estuve llamándote después de que Joe me dejo en mi casa, pero tú no contestabas. Acaso el trafico estaba muy pesado a esas horas o agarraste confianza muy rápido.

\- Haré de cuenta que lo último que dijiste fue una simple equivocación, a lo mejor no escuche el teléfono estaba muy cansada.

\- ¿Porque mejo no aceptas que te fuiste a pasar la noche con nuestro nuevo conocido?

\- ¿Porque no me habían dicho que la dichosa fiesta era una carta de presentación con el actor GB? Dijo para que la conversación sobre Joe no siguiera su curso

\- Ya lo sabes, no me cambies el tema amiga ¿Pasaste la noche con el Japonés sí o no?

\- Desde cuando estás tan interesada en saber con quién paso la noche, por supuesto con que con nadie o es acaso que yo no les comente que mi hermano está de viaje, y es más ni siquiera voy a negar que Joe me simpatizo demasiado pero de eso a pensar que podría pasar la noche con alguien que acabo de conocer hay un abismo de diferencia.

\- Si algunas personas piensan que todos son de su condición, una chica que se acercaba por la espalada de Francoise con unas muletas

\- ¡¿NATALY! Gritaron las tres una por la alegría que le causaba verla y las otras dos como si de un espectro del pasado se tratase y viniera a reclamarles algo que le debían o estaba pendiente las conciencias suelen ser en ocasiones demasiado traicioneras

\- No griten, ya sé que me extrañaron, con lo admirada que podría ser últimamente, imagínense nada más cuantas piruetas podría hacer con las muletas.

\- Es un gusto que estés aquí, lamentablemente querida quede de verme con mi equipo de trabajo para arreglar algunos puntos pendientes.

\- Lo mismo digo ya tendremos tiempo de platicar después Nataly.

\- Descuiden. Dijo la recién llegada en lo que Madeline y Trinité, realizaban su retirada que bien podría tomarse como una huida, así que Francoise y Nataly terminaron por quedarse solas.

\- No te esperábamos hasta para uno o dos meses más ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a ver si puedo ayudar tras bambalinas, ahora ¿De qué chico hablaba Trinité con tanta insistencia?

\- No es importante, te platico después ahora quiero que veas lo que me trajeron muy amablemente para el baile que esta saco el regalo y Nataly por poco y sufre un infarto ahí mismo.

\- ¡Por lo que más quieras no vayas a ponerte eso!.

\- ¿Porque? Pregunto Francoise pero al observar el vestido entendió perfectamente la petición de Nataly esa cosa era... .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En lo que Francoise parecía estar en trance emocional, Joe disfrutaba de las bellísimas pinturas en exposición en el 'Le petit palais'.

\- ¿Le gusta esa pintura? pregunto el anciano hombre encargado de cuidar el museo y de dar un poco de historia sobre los cuadros

\- Me trae muchos recuerdos Y ni siquiera aparto la mirada del cuadro

\- Todos los que observan así esa pintura se debe a una decepción amorosa.

\- No me extraña pareciera representar la desagradable manera en que se siente la gente ante una situación así.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las oficinas de la revista, los empleados de ella parecían hormiguitas moviéndose de un lugar a otro, cada jefe daba órdenes y los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar ni por un momento el tiraje era bastante bueno y con la recién firma obtenida las ventas tal vez subirían a lo doble.

\- Myo te llaman por teléfono Dijo la secretaria del jefe de redactores, que llevaba un montón de hojas en las manos

\- Gracias, enseguida contesto. Hola habla Myo.

\- Myo soy yo tu hermana.

\- Estoy muy ocupada llama más tarde Myo daba la impresión de estar nerviosa al enterarse de quien estaba llamando

\- Myo por favor no me cuelgues Decía una voz llena de preocupación al otro lado del auricular Estoy muy preocupada por...

\- Hablamos cuando llegue a la casa a lo mejor hoy salgo temprano ya deje de preocuparte.

\- Pero Myo. Dijo pesadamente la mujer al otro lado del teléfono en lo que se resignaba a escuchar cómo se cortaba la comunicación

\- Señorita, que lentitud para ir por unos simples papeles Jet detestaba esperar demasiado cuando las cosas eran rápidas y sin complicaciones

\- Si ya voy Jet le contesto Myo a su Jefe, y recogió rápidamente los papeles por lo que había a ido a la oficina que compartía con la secretaria de Joe.

\- ¿Por qué tanta demora? Pregunto Jet en lo que tecleaba algunas cosas en la computadora delante de él

\- Mi hermana, llamo está embarazada y a veces se altera demás, ¿Aquí están los papeles que tienes que firmar?

\- Y no hay nadie más que pueda atenderla Comentaba Jet al tiempo que firmaba los documentos pendientes y los necesarios en su ausencia

\- No... Digamos solo que por el momento solo cuenta conmigo.

\- ¿No está casada? Pregunto Jet por pura curiosidad

\- Si, pero para lo que le sirve, ella debió de haberse casado con su anterior novio pero claro siempre es más fácil equivocarse.

\- Sus razones tendría supongo, Todas las personas por muy tontas que parecieran sus razones para hacer lo que hacen, como tu hermana alguna tendría para haberse casado con un hombre que según tu punto de vista no es bueno para ella.

\- Razones, solo que se embarazo de la persona equivocada y visualizo a un idiota como algo que desgraciadamente no era para nada equiparable con la realidad.

\- Jet escuchaba atento y finalmente solo... Ya puedes irte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Si no te fijas no es tan feo y como no quiero darme cuenta de ello mejor te platico de Joe

\- ¿De quién? Pregunto Nataly mientras guardaba el vestido en la bolsa donde estaba

\- Joe es un turista, ayer salimos de compras por decirlo así, entonces en un café conocimos a un joven que dijo que era reportero y bueno para no hacerte el cuanto tan largo estuvo todo el día con nosotras y después no llevo a nuestras casas, primero a Trinité y Madeline y...

\- Entonces, oh no espera dejaste que te llevara al último a tu tono en la voz de Nataly, Francoise lo conocía muy bien sonaba a...

\- Sí. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- Francoise por favor, esto lo...

\- Ay Nataly por favor, por favor no vayas a decirle nada a Jean Paul.

\- Pues déjame pensarlo. Mira que esa es una excelente manera de aumentar mis bonos con tu hermano.

\- Así díselo si quieres, pero no te contare lo que paso y porque no llegue temprano a mi casa.

\- Supongamos que yo sufro de pérdida de memoria temporal, ahora si cuéntame.

\- Eres muy chismosa amiga pero de todas maneras te contare, pero a la salida ¿me esperas? Dijo Francoise al observar que su reloj ya marcaba la hora de regresar a sus clases

\- Si te espero.

\- Francoise entramos juntos a clases dijeron dos chicos al unísono

\- Encantada caballeros. Y comenzó a caminar delante de aquellos chicos que la seguían como si de sus guardaespaldas se tratasen

En las clases teóricas de la Academia nacional de las artes, los murmullos impedían que las clases pudieran dar comienzo.

\- Guarden silencio, su maestra la señora Maria me comento que los había formado por equipos de tres personas, así que haremos una actividad parecida a un maratón.

\- Disculpe esto traerá algún beneficio en particular.

\- Que les parece si al equipo ganador no presenta el examen del mes, y los perdedores es decir los que queden en el último lugar se les rebajen tres punto sobre su calificación final. ¿Están de acuerdo?

\- Si contestaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

\- Siendo así comencemos esta es la primera pregunta. Para el equipo numero 3 ¿En qué siglos surge el ballet como un arte?

\- En los siglos XV y XVI.

\- Bien llevan un punto, ahora el equipo 5 ¿Donde se origino el ballet?

\- Quien no sabe eso en Francia Se apresuro a contestar Madeline, ante las miradas furiosas de sus compañeros de equipo.

\- No, el quipo 5 lleva un punto negativo.

\- Maestra lo que pase es que.

\- Lo siento deben ser prudentes al contestar y estar seguros de su respuesta por eso les tolero 3 minutos. ¿Alguien tiene la respuesta?

\- Levanta la mano Claude, esa que dices si es la repuesta correcta te lo aseguro.

\- Sí joven.

\- En I- ta- li-a. Respondió Claude que estaba que se moría de los nervios

\- El equipo 6 tiene un punto, así continúo la catedrática hasta que cada equipo contesto una pregunta y obtuvieron su punto a excepción del equip que erraron en sus respuestas. Y pasada la etapa de preguntas generales el equipo ganador fue el 6 y el 4 y los perdedores el 1 y el 5.

\- Súper, Princesita no puedo creerlo estoy exento.

\- Estamos exentos, no me olviden a mí.

\- Me alegra que estén muy contentos Decía Francoise aplaudiendo para Claude y Etienne

\- La felicidad se llama Francoise Ambos chicos hacen una reverencia

\- Están completamente locos, nos vemos mañana.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tú casa? Pregunto Trinité de puro compromiso

\- No gracias. ¿Algo te está molestando? Se preocupo Francoise aunque esa amiga que ella tenía no lo mereciera

\- Que pregunta tan más estúpida no viste como se pusieron aquellos allá adentro.

\- No, Claude y Etienne me tenían algo entretenida

\- Entonces que te aprovechen tus compañeros, nos vemos mañana Dijo Trinité al observar que Madeline ya venía hacia la salida

\- ¡Hasta mañana! Ah por cierto gracias por el vestido que me regalaron.

\- De nada Sonrió Trinité convencida de haber logrado su cometido, aunque seguía molesta por lo ocurrido hace un rato con su equipo de trabajo

\- Nataly se acercaba con sus muletas a donde estaba Francoise Y a esa ¿qué le paso?

\- Solo tonterías, mira ese es Joe Y apunto hacia donde está el auto del Japonés

\- En lo que Nataly observaba detenidamente al hombre frente a ellas, sin dudarlo era muy atractivo Solo deja que tu hermano lo conozca Comento Nataly, y ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto

\- Francoise, ¿Estas lista para ir a escoger la tela de tu vestido? Pregunto Joe, en lo que giraba la cabeza para observar a la nueva acompañante de Francoise¡Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocer a tu amiga!.

\- ¡Es cierto!, Nataly te presento a Joe y Joe te presento a Nataly Los recién presentados extendieren su respectiva mano para saludarse ante la presentación

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Japón Jet comenzaba a prepararse algo para comer, cuando sonó el teléfono.

\- Hola. ¿Podría comunicarme con Joe? Por favor.

\- ¡¿Mikoto? Pregunto Jet completamente impactado por qué demonios se le ocurría hablar, no pensaría que Joe se había olvidado de todo

\- Jet no me cuelgues te juro que necesito hablar con Joe de algo muy importante.

\- "Importante" Pensó Jet en todo el tiempo que había pasado y ahora resultaba que tenía que decirle a Joe algo importante El no se encuentra y así estuviera te lo negaría cuanto fuera es de decir eso colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo siquiera a que pudiera decirle algo


	5. ¿accidente o probable atentado?

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA

CAPITULO V "¿accidente o probable atentado?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jet no me cuelgues te juro que necesito hablar con Joe de algo muy importante.

"Importante" Pensó Jet en todo el tiempo que había pasado y ahora resultaba que tenía que decirle a Joe algo importante El no se encuentra y así estuviera te lo negaría cuanto fuera necesario. Después de decir eso colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo siquiera a que pudiera decirle algo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En lo que en Japón Jet recibía esa llamada telefónica Joe era prácticamente confesado por Nataly antes el desacuerdo de su mejor amiga.

¿Asi que estas aquí por...? Pregunto Nataly sin terminar del todo bien su interrogante

Vacaciones y trabajo. Contesto Joe

Y a ¿Que te dedicas? pregunto Nataly, que ya esperaba impaciente su respuesta

Soy el casi dueño, de una revista en mi país. Contesto Joe a la pregunta anterior de Nataly

En serio porque no se pensé que eras reportero, por lo que me dijo de ti Francoise ya sabes que venias hacer un reportaje sobre las jóvenes de París.

Me agrada hacer reportajes, de hecho un amigo mío ocupa más mi lugar de jefe que ni yo mismo.

Casi lo olvido ¿Tienes novia? esta pregunta en especial Nataly tenía que hacerla no iba quedarse con la duda

Oye Nataly, estas atosigando a Joe con tantas preguntas. Dijo Francoise ante la última pregunta que ya era mucho más intima ellas no teñían derecho a meterse en la vida personal de Joe

A mí no me molesta en serio. Joe parecía muy entretenido con la situación, porque Nataly tenía cara de yo que hice y Francoise era la cátedra de la vergüenza

Ese no es el punto, es solo que no comprendo tanta preguntadera, si hasta pareciera que mi hermano esta aquí, salir con él te hace daño.

Solo se preocupa por ti ¿verdad? Dijo Joe mirando de reojo a Nataly para no perder la vista del frente y tener algún accidente.

Ves amiga hasta Joe me entiende mejor que tú. Nataly tenía en su expresión el semblante de una niña pequeña recién regañada

Ni pongas esa cara, Joe es un caballero por eso te soporta tus cosas. Ambas chicas se miraron por un momento y luego se sonrieron

Todavía falta algo para que Pierre se desocupe aprovechemos el tiempo para ir a comer algo. Dijo Joe rompiendo la plática

Excelente idea me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Restaurante.

Enseguida regreso iré a lavarme las manos. Dijo Joe después de haber pedido una mesa para él y sus acompañantes.

¡Que bueno que nos quedamos solas! exclamo Nataly, ante Francoise que no entendía la repentina alegría de su amiga

¿Por qué? Pregunto Francoise .

Vas a decirme acaso que no te interesa saber mi opinión sobre tu nuevo conocido. Dijo Nataly, tomando en sus manos la carta del menú

Tanto como interesarme no. Francoise fingía demencia por supuesto que le interesaba la opinión de Nataly, que la mayoría de las veces era la misma que podía tener Jean Paul .

No importa de todas maneras te diré. Sería el esposo perfecto para ti. Nataly le seguía el juego

Abrió los ojos en impresión, jamás imagino escuchar semejante comentario ¿Mi qué?.

Tu... pero ya no contesto nada Joe estaba de regreso.

¿Ya ordenaron? pregunto Joe tomando asiento

Todavía no te estábamos esperando contesto cortésmente Nataly

¿Les tomo su orden? pregunto amablemente una de las tantas meseras que se encontraban el lugar

Un Poulet Roti y Crudites, ¿les parece o pedimos otra cosa? Pregunto a Nataly y a Francoise .

Eso está bien, es rápido y no se pierde tanto tiempo.

¿Y tu Francoise? le pregunto Nataly a Francoise

Si ya sabes que lo que sea está bien mientras sea comestible.

Joe se rió por lo último que dijo Francoise

¿Desean algo de tomar? Pregunto la mesera que hasta ese momento observaba en silencio la escena anterior.

A mí me trae por favor boisson du tamarin

Yo un jus de l'ananas

A mí también me trae un boisson du tamarin.

Enseguida le pido su orden Dijo la mesera retirándose de la mesa, donde tomaba la orden

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siempre que salía de su trabajo parecía que arrastraba los pies no quería llegar a su casa y encontrarla siempre igual, con su hermana sufriendo, con ella misma ya sin soportar aquella situación.

La mujer parada justo delante de la puerta de aquella humilde casa, giro la llave dentro de la chapa y al abrir la puerta como si de una costumbre se tratara encontró todo fuera de su lugar desordenado como si un huracán o algo parecido hubiera pasado por ahí sin previo aviso Si esto continua asi voy a quedarme sin un lugar para vivir Dijo, al recoger unos cuadros que estaban tirados en el piso .

Lo lamento, estaba como loco. Dijo otra chica que permanecía parada justo en la entrada de la cocina

¿Te hizo algo? Pregunto toda afligida, sintiendo que esa situación ya estaba fuera de control.

Pero la otra no contestaba, permanecía en silencio, y la pobre de Myo ya no entendía nada

CONTÉSTAME MIKOTO POR FAVOR. Grito Myo, estaba molesta, sentía impotencia no podía hacer nada, su hermana estaba loca desde que se había casado con el imbécil que tenía como marido.

No, no me hizo nada ya que más podría hacerme. Dijo finalmente Mikoto con una voz y un semblante que denotaban demasiada pasividad ante la situación que era su vida desde hace casi un año

Lo dices así tan tranquila, es que no comprendo explícame cual es tú necesidad de seguir atada a un hombre que no te valora, que no sabe ni siquiera qué hacer con su vida.

Qué más puedo hacer es mi esposo. Además no creo que te interese esta tarde cuando te llame a tu trabajo ni siquiera querías hablar conmigo, te necesitaba y tu solo me colgaste el teléfono.

Ya sabes que no es por eso, yo no puedo darme el lujo de que me corran o se te a olvidado que hasta tengo que mantener al holgazán que tienes por marido. Si fuera cierto como dices que no me importas hace mucho que no viviría aquí ni tu ni él.

Podrías conseguir otro trabajo y evitarte todo este problema, que voy hacer cuando llegue el parto tampoco voy a poder hablarte entonces, solo porque trabajas donde Joe.

Eso lo veremos en el momento ahora comprende que en ningún lado van a pagarme lo que me dan en la revista.

MENTIRA, NO TE SALES DE ESE LUGAR PORQUE ESTAS ENAMORADA DEL IDIOTA DE JET. Grito Mikoto sin darse cuenta de todo lo que esas palabras lastimaban a su hermana

Mejor dejamos el tema por la paz, ¿cuándo es tu próxima cita con el ginecólogo? Pregunto para que el tema sobre su trabajo quedara concluido

Creo que en cuatro días. Contesto al hacer como una especie de cuentas con las manos ..

Hay demasiado escándalo que ni dormir se puede en esta pocilga. Dijo un hombre que venía por el pasillo hacia la sala de la casa

¿Conseguiste trabajo? Pregunto Myo al ver al esposo de su hermana

Cuñada es imposible toda la mañana anduve caminando no hay nada.

En serio Masao, no sé en que piensas por si no te has dado cuenta tu esposa y tu futuro hijo necesitan atenciones, o vas a decirme que los trabajos se consiguen en los bares o durmiendo todo el dia.

Esto es lo único que me faltaba, que la hermana de mi esposa me dijera lo que tengo que hacer. Dijo Masao que como siempre se alteraba, porque en el fondo sabía que Myo tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Yo jamás te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer, porque esa es tu responsabilidad. Y te enojas porque lo sabes.

VETE A LA CHINGA. Vocifero saliendo de la casa

SI LÁRGATE COMO SIEMPRE Grito Myo en lo que se oía un fuertísimo azote a la puerta de aquella casa y su hermana la miraba como acusándola de esta situación Tampoco me mires asi Mikoto.

Siempre es tu culpa, por eso siempre se molesta, no tienes porque decirle esas cosas.

Te juro, que no entiendo de donde te nace tanto amor por ese patán Fue lo que dijo Myo antes de salirse ella también de aquel lugar dejando a su hermana llorando amargamente

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En lo que en Japón pasa aquella penosa situación en Francia Francoise, Nataly y Joe continúan platicando en el restaurante.

Las dos estudian ballet supongo. Afirmo Joe ante lo obvio

Sí, eso hacíamos ambas antes de que yo terminara asi. Dijo Nataly, señalándole al joven japonés su pierna fracturada.

Si es imposible no notarlo, ¿Tuviste un accidente? Pregunto por pura curiosidad.

Me provocaron un accidente que es diferente. Y al contestar le fue imposible recordar más que el accidente, todo lo que ella se había esforzado por ganar su lugar en aquel concurso que se realizaría en Polonia

No estás segura de eso. Comento Francoise

Tan segura como que podría apostar mi futura carrera de bailarina por lo que digo. Volvió afirmar Nataly

¿Sospechas de alguien? Joe parecía bastante interesado, le estaba saliendo el alma de entrevistador que llevaba dentro.

No Respondió para los presentes pero "Solo de dos riquillas petulantes que se dicen mis amigas". Pensó para si misma

Será mejor pedir la cuenta Dijo Joe viendo su reloj que ya marcaba las tres y media Antes de que yo empiece a realizar una entrevista sobre tu vida Nataly.

En la mansión de Pierre.

Joe estaciono el coche enfrente de la mansión ya familiar para Francoise Iré por Pierre, esperen aquí.

De aquí no nos movemos, puedes ir tranquilo.

Nataly lo que comentaste en el restaurante sobre tu accidente. Dijo Francoise cuando Joe se encontraba alejado del coche

Solo olvídalo Francoise no importa, ahora lo único que me interesa es recupérame esto no va a terminar con mi carrera Sonrió sería tanto como decir que ya no me interesa Jean Paul.

Eres una persona excelente, te quiero amiga.

Yo también. Eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener Y ya no dijeron nada porque Joe estaba de regreso junto con Pierre

Disculpen la espera.

Ni te preocupes realmente esperamos poco tiempo.

¿A dónde? le pregunto Joe a su amigo

Mejor yo manejo soy malísimo para dar indicaciones. Iremos a una fábrica de tela es mejor que ir a las tiendas es muchos más económica pero de la misma calidad. Por cierto soy Pierre Luigi mucho gusto señorita. Se presento Pierre ante Nataly

Nataly Ella hizo lo propio Oye yo sé quién eres Dirigió su mirada hacia Francoise

Francoise él es, deja que Trinité y Madeline sepan quién va hacerte el vestido para la fiesta, eso tengo que grabarlo. Pero ¿cómo es que lo conocen?

Es amigo de Joe, Nataly en lo que a mí respecta apenas lo conocí ayer en la noche.

Recuerdas lo que dije en el restaurante. Dijo picaramente Nataly

Si, digo Nataly por favor.

¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto Pierre, que distaba mucho de comportarse como un famoso diseñador parecía que era como cualquier persona que estaba conviviendo con otras igual a él

Pues yo dije. Respondió Nataly, ya sin tanta conmoción por haber conocido Pierre Luigi

NO DIJO NADA. Grito Francoise, con toda a la cara roja por la vergüenza que le causaba el solo hecho de imaginarse que su amiga fuera capaz de decir algo

Los dos varones rieron ante la vergüenza de Francoise, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera por que

Francoise enséñales a nuestros acompañantes el vestido que te regalaron. Dijo Nataly para que su amiga se calmara

¿El vestido?

Si enséñamelo a lo mejor con unos arreglos queda bien y así nos ahorramos el trabajo de coserlo todo.

Aquí esta. Nataly fue sacando lentamente el vestido de la bolsa

Pierre al verlo no pudo decir otra cosa que Olvídalo lo que dije esa cosa no la usaría ni para hacerle cojines a mis gatos.

Tan feo es, seguro de que no podrías.

Pierre le dio el vestido a Francoise Guarda eso en la bolsa y ponlo por ahí lo desapareceré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En casa de Madeline.

Mi mamá, dijo que el diseñador no tenía tiempo estaba ocupado.

No importa de todas maneras seremos la atracción en la fiesta, seremos las elegidas del actor Ingles.

La única atracción de la fiesta será Francoise, nosotras seremos unas reinas.

¿Crees que se ponga el vestido? Pregunto Madeline atacada de la risa de solo acordarse de el

Obvio con decirte que hasta me dio las gracias. Dijo Trinité dejándose caer en la cama por la risa que apenas podía controlar

Decir que no se lo pondrá, es tanto como decir que el diseñador que está de moda Pierre Luigi Jeunet va hacerle uno.

Ya parece que esa va tener dinero como para pagarle a semejante diseñador.

La que me preocupa es Nataly. Dijo Madeline recuperando la seriedad

No debería hacerlo que podría hacer ella con muletas.

Y tan contenta que se veía con su participación en el concurso nacional de ballet en Polonia.

Se accidento por mala nosotras merecíamos más ese lugar. Dijo Madeline con todo el sarcasmo del mundo .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Japón en una especie de barrio en un jardín que poco parecía serlo por lo destruido que estaba Myo continuaba lamentándose de su situación, de una situación que para ser más exactos no era suya sino de su hermana.

Otra vez se enojo con su hermana señorita Myo. Dijo un anciano hombre acercándose a Myo que se encontraba sentada en una maltrecha banca

Con su esposo para no variar señor Hashimoto. Le dijo Myo al anciano hombre que estaba frente a ella

Hace un rato lo vi entrar en el bar muy molesto debo decir.

Es lo único que sabe hacer indignarse y ponerse borracho. Dijo Myo confirmando lo que siempre había pensado de él

Debería dejar que su hermana hiciera su vida como pudiera ese es el destino que ella ha elegido usted no debería cargar una cruz que no es suya. Fue el consejo del señor Hashimoto que se daba cuenta del sufrimiento que denotaba la joven

Es mi hermana sin importar lo mucho que nos enojemos yo no puedo dejarla sola.

Aquí en el barrio todos le conocimos a un joven muy bien parecido nunca supimos cuando se decidió por el que es su marido.

Qué extraña es la vida, cuando mi hermana andaba con él joven bien parecido como usted le dice nunca pudimos coincidir.

Por algo seria ¿no cree usted? el anciano con toda la sabiduría que dan los años comento aquello porque sin importar lo que tu pienses de las cosas siempre pasan por algo

Si ya lo creo señor Hashimoto Dijo llevándose las manos a los ojos pensando en sus Jefes

Ya no se preocupe mire mejor, la invito a usted y a su hermana a cenar a mi casa.

No es mucha molestia, su esposa no va a molestarse.

A mi esposa le encanta tener visitas dice que es como tener a nuestros hijos presentes. Sus palabras denotaban abandono Entonces ¿qué me dice?

Si acepto a mi hermana también le hace falta salir de la casa un rato creo que le hará bien cambiar de aire y no creo que su esposo regrese en toda la noche, estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para rodar de bar en bar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De nuevo en Francia por fin Francoise, Nataly, Joe y Pierre se encontraban en la fábrica de telas donde la primera escogería la tela y el color que le gustara para su vestido con el que luciría regia según palabras del diseñador.

¿Qué colores te gustan? Pregunto Pierre a Francoise

Todos están muy lindos, pero esta es... Dijo Francoise que de telas sabia muy poco

Seda, si voy a comprar sobre pedido, es decir no comprare por metros sino por rollos de tela necesito saber que colores te gustan para pedirlos juntos con los que necesito para mis clientas, que te parece si escoges mientras yo pido algunas telas de algodón, Nylon, gasa y algunas otras que necesito.

Si estaba bien Y siguió viendo las diferentes tonalidades, en lo que Pierre hablaba con el encargado de atenderlo

Ya anoto lo que le dije que no falte nada, es importante que se acuerde que son para mañana mismo.

Si joven Pierre ¿cuándo le hemos fallado?

Nunca y no espero que esta sea la primera, que colores le he pedido en las telas.

El encargado le dio vuelta a la hoja donde estaba anotando ha pedido Negro, blanco, Dorado, cobrizo, Tonos azules, Crema, Tonos grises, Tonos rosas. Tonos morados y púrpuras. Eso es todo.

Pierre mira esos dos colores me agradan pero no se por cual decidirme, ¿Cuál escogerías tú?

Anótame el rojo y el Beige por favor

Enseguida, horita le traigo el comprobante de su pedido.

Mientras Pierre y Francoise escogen la tela Nataly y Joe están platicando, ya que Nataly no puede caminar demasiado.

Hubiera estado bien que invitaran a sus otras amigas.

Y perderme la oportunidad de verlas revolcándose del coraje cuando Francoise llega espléndida a la fiesta olvídalo.

Dan la impresión de ser algo petulantes, aunque no debería de decir nada después de todo las conozco muy poco.

Esas no dan la impresión de nada por supuesto que son unas engreídas, envidiosas y... Guardo silencio porque si continuaba no iba acabar nunca de decir todo lo que pensaba de ellas

¿Acaso no son sus amigas? Pregunto Joe algo consternado, ante los comentarios hechos por Nataly

Pero solo de dientes para fuera.

Listo terminamos. Dijo Pierre al llegar junto con Francoise adonde esperaban Joe y Nataly

Ya era hora se tardaron una hora y media para escoger una tela, esto es muy aburrido

Fueron varias. Pero eso no importa ellas se ven cansadas llevémoslas a sus casas, y luego haber que hacemos.

¿Para donde vives Nataly?

Ah no importa, iré a la casa de Francoise.

Siendo así vámonos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Alemania.

Señorita, los papeles son para hoy.

Ya lo sé, ¿No ha llamado? Pregunto llena de curiosidad por la respuesta

Todavía no pero ni se aflija el doctor Albert está completamente enamorado de usted.

Eso también lo sé, me lo dice casi todo el tiempo a lo mejor por eso estoy tan al pendiente de que llame mejor debería pensar en que está disfrutando de unas vacaciones con sus amigos.

Pero si eso la molesta ¿por qué no llama usted?

No mejor espero otro día, ni que se hubiera ido hace cuanto tiempo.

Disculpe que la interrumpa señorita Vina Dijo una regordeta mujer en la entrada de la oficina.

Descuida ¿qué pasa?

Su hermana le llama por la línea dos.

Gracias.

Me retiro para que hable usted Dijo cortésmente el hombre que platicaba con ella

Sí, que no se te olvide recordarme que tenemos audiencia para el caso del divorcio de los Haggen pasado mañana.

Usted descuide Dijo antes de salir de la oficina y Vina tomara por fin la llamada de su hermana

Helen...

Por fin contestas hermana, sabes lo impaciente que puedo ser

Lo sé, ¿Qué quieres?

Solo hablo para decirte que hay cena familiar esta noche, ¿Si puedes venir verdad?

Tratare. Contesto dudosamente la mujer que se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio

¿Cómo que trataras? Pregunto extrañada Helen

No entiendo tu pregunta. Respondió Vina

Hoy es cumpleaños de nuestra madre, no me digas que lo olvidaste.

Vina puso cara de si lamentablemente se me olvido si lo olvide, pero ahí estaré.

Ahora sí es seguro. Insistió Helen

Si nos vemos en dos horas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Japón.

Yo te hacía en Hokaido, ¿que haces aquí? fue lo primero que dijo Jet al abrir la puerta y encontrase con Albert

Puedo pasar o tengo que quedarme aquí. Dijo el alemán que todavía estaba parado en la entrada del departamento porque Jet le impedía la entrada con el brazo

No pasa. Dijo Jet retirando el brazo de la entrada

La escopeta resulto ser una imitación, una muy buena por cierto pero a fin de cuentas imitación.

Lamento cambiarte de tema pero todavía sigues con la idea de que debo ir a...

A Hacerte un chequeo médico si, o a no ser que tengas miedo Dijo Albert tentando la paciencia de su amigo .

Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Dijo justo en el momento en que se dejo escuchar el teléfono

Hola.

Habla Joe, Jet.

Joe, quieres que vaya por ti al aeropuerto afirmo Jet ya sin preguntar

¿Cuál aeropuerto? todavía estoy en París, te hablo para decirte nada más que deje el hotel estoy quedándome con Pierre.

¿Cuánto piensas quedarte en París?, Yo te hacía de regreso hoy o mañana.

Ya no me esperes me quedare un mes. Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con los italianos?

¿UN QUE?. Grito Jet sin escuchar la otra pregunta, pero en evidente shock emocional.

Jet, te sientes bien. Pregunto Albert al ver la reacción de este, y tomando el teléfono Joe.

Albert, y Jet ¿porque dejo la comunicación?

Tal vez porque esta es shock ¿qué le dijiste?

Nada solo le dije que pienso quedarme un mes por París y además...

Con razón lo dejaste así. Interrumpió Albert a Joe eso era suficiente motivo para Jet se medio infartara

Eso era todo lo que quería decirle, así que luego llamo y dile que no exagere.

De eso, Joe nadie más que tú tiene la culpa, pero mejor olvídalo, Te cuidas.

Ustedes también.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casa de Francoise.

¿Quieres algo de tomar? Pregunto Francoise a Nataly

Sí un vaso con agua. Contesto ella, sentándose cómodamente en el sofá de una sola persona

Aquí tienes, ¿Porque no dejaste que Joe te llevara a tu casa?

¿Me estas corriendo? pregunto Nataly, pareciendo una persona recién humillada

En lo absoluto, yo jamás te correría como puedes pensar eso siquiera.

Lo que sucede es mis padres están de viaje no te molesta que yo me quede aquí o si. Contesto Nataly retomando la pregunta que había hecho Francoise con anterioridad

Para nada, así no me sentiré tan sola aquí en la casa y quien sabe a lo mejor hasta hablas con Jean Paul.

Tienes razón, bien podría platicarle sobre Joe.

Nataly, tú no serias capaz ¿Cierto? pregunto mirando a su amiga fijamente

Tú mejor que nadie conoce la respuesta. Disculpa amiga pero esta pregunta ha estado atormentándome desde hace dos meses que no nos vemos. Nataly aun dudaba en hacer esa pregunta ¿Por qué tu no...

Quise tomar tu lugar en la muestra de ballet en Polonia? Termino Francoise la pregunta la respuesta es muy simple yo pienso que ese lugar era solo para ti, Nataly tu siempre te has caracterizado por querer ser una bailarina solista, en si lo que quiero decirte es que no hubiera sido justo que yo tomara un lugar por el que te esforzaste tanto.

Te lo agradezco Francoise. Dijo Nataly abrazando a Francoise

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Japón las hermanas Narayama acaban de llegar a la casa de los señores Hashimoto.

Bienvenidas niñas que gusto que hayan aceptado la invitación a cenar Dijo la rechoncha mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta

Gracias a ustedes Dijo Myo cortésmente

¿Usted se siente bien señorita Mikoto? pregunto la señora Hashimoto al notar el semblante algo demacrado y la expresión preocupada de Mikoto

Si, pero ahora soy la señora Mikoto. Respondió ella, como si el hecho de que aquella mujer le hubiera hecho un insulto por haberla llamado señorita

No ere mi intención ofenderla, creo que fue más bien la fuerza de la costumbre. Dijo serenamente la anfitriona de la casa .

Hermana.

Descuide últimamente suelo estar un poquito alterable. Dijo Mikoto mientras sonreía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al dia siguiente en la Academia nacional de las artes.

Que alguien se suba a amarrar ese extremo por favor. Fue la indirecta lanzada por la profesora de teatro.

Yo lo hago. Contesto Francoise, al mismo tiempo que otros dos muchachos del grupo le ayudaban a poner de pie una escalera, que utilizaban las personas que estaban haciendo algunos arreglos y en ese momento no se encontraban en el lugar

Tenga cuidado señorita Arnoul. Hizo la observación la maestra

Señorita Aidé le llaman por teléfono. Dijo un joven a la entrada del teatro de la academia

Enseguida voy, ahorita regreso terminen con eso. Hizo la indicación y fue a contestar su llamada telefónica

Por favor alguien vaya por el otro extremo, para que me ayude Dijo Francoise a sus compañeros en lo que ella seguía sosteniéndose en la escalera

La situación de Francoise fue la excusa perfecta para que Trinité y Madeline, comenzaran una discusión que para todos por supuesto resulto de lo más inentendible.

Solo es tu culpa. Asi comenzó la discusión

A sí claro ahora resulta Trinité y te dices mi amiga.

Trinité que esta aparentemente molesta con Madeline la empuja contra la escalera donde se encuentra subida Francoise ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

¿Qué les pasa?, Están mal de la cabeza idiotas.

LA ESCALERA VA A... gritaron casi todas las compañeras de Francoise .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	6. Una grandiosa invitación a cenar

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA.

CAPITULO 6 "una grandiosa invitación a cenar".

\- ¿Qué les pasa?, Están mal de la cabeza idiotas.

\- LA ESCALERA VA A... gritaron casi todas las compañeras de Francoise .

\- Te tengo Grito un chico rubio al otro extremo asiéndole fuertemente la mano a su compañera, pero evidentemente el esfuerzo era demasiado tienes que darme la otra mano o no podré subirte nunca.

\- ¡No puedo me voy a caer! Y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas .

\- Francoise, escúchame por favor confía en mi ¿Acaso crees que alguien me perdonaría allá abajo si te dejo caer?

\- Yo confió en ti. Le dio la otra mano, lo más rápido que pudo a Leandre que evidenciaba el enorme esfuerzo .Yo... este...si no fuera por.

\- No digas nada lo importante es que estas bien, esa caída hubiera sido muy fuerte.

\- Gracias. Mientras ella agradecía y con ayuda de Leandre se pasaba del otro lado para bajar por fin de aquel lugar que instantes antes quizás le hubiera costado la vida

\- Pero abajo en el teatro, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

\- Porque de repente nos da la impresión de que esto lo hicieron a propósito.

\- Nosotras fue un accidente eso es todo. Dijo alteradamente Trinité ¿Diles Madeline?

\- En que momento arreglaron sus diferencias hace unos instantes no se soportaban.

\- Francoise ¿estas bien amiga? Pregunto Madeline para que la pequeña discusión iniciada se diera por terminada

\- Si, solo estoy poco nerviosa, ustedes ¿porque discutían? Pregunto porque al menos quería saber la razón de que instantes antes fuera tener un accidente .

\- Lo sentimos Se disculparon y le dieron un abrazo aunque ellas mismas no deseaban otra cosa que no fuera el verla tirada en el piso de ese pequeño teatro mal herida o quizás hasta muerta si la suerte les sonriera.

?

En Japón, otra persona no la estaba pasando nada bien tampoco y su excesivo aburrimiento tenia algo desesperadas a las enfermeras y algunas otras personas del personal en esos momentos su comportamiento distaba mucho de su edad, bien parecía un chiquillo de esos de los que hacen su primera cita al doctor.

\- Afuera del laboratorio un hombre de evidentes rasgos alemanes esperaba pacientemente mientras leía el ultimo numero de la revista 'medicina mundial los milagros de la ciencia' Jet, creí que nunca salías pareciera que en realidad te agrada estar aquí aunque no lo aceptes.

\- Esas malditas mujeres casi terminan con mi sangre pero sabes ¿quien es el único desalmado aquí? Dijo señalando a Albert con la mano que le quedaba libre con la otra sostenía el pedazo de algodón que evitaba que la sangre saliera

\- ¿Quién? Y miro hacia todos lados buscando la respuesta que ya sabia

\- Demente si no fuera por ti.

\- Olvídate de eso es un consejo aquí estaremos un buen rato, todavía nos falta ir a rayo que te realicen la biopsia, terminamos y te prometo que después soportare todos los insultos que quieras decirme. Dejo la revista que leía hace unos momentos para comenzar el recorrido a través de los pasillos que los conducirían a ambos al área de rayos x

\- Voy a salir enfermo de aquí. Dijo casi entre dientes pero lo suficientemente recio para que la persona que iba delante de él lo escuchara perfectamente

\- Si sobreviviste al susto que te dio ayer Joe lo harás a cualquier cosa.

\- Jet Link. Se escucho desde el altavoz justo acabando de llegar a esa área del hospital

\- Pasa te espero, entre más rápido más pronto nos vamos.

\- Un momento, que necesidad tengo yo de estar sufriendo estas cosas me voy a mi casa.

\- No, no lo harás me aprecias demasiado como para defraudarme.

\- Tramposo Comento al final pasando por la puerta doble que servia de entrada a rayos x

?

Ya de nuevo en la academia donde estudiaba Francoise.

\- Si muy hermoso, pero es mejor que vayas a la enfermería para que te den algo para el susto.

\- Te acompaño, te ves algo pálida.

\- Esta bien leandre, si Hélene no se pone celosa

\- Yo jamás podría ponerme celosa de ti. Sonrió mirando a su compañera que se alejaba del salón de teatro hacia la enfermería .

\- Una joven de tez oscura miro su reloj detenidamente contando hasta veinte el suficiente tiempo para que Francoise abandonara el lugar, se giro hacia las dos harpías y. ¡ESTO CON TODO EL GUSTO DEL MUNDO! Grito estampándole la mano en la mejilla a la que tenia más cerca

\- Negra estúpida jamás vuelvas tocarme la cara o esto se volverá personal. Su mirada mostraba un enojo indescriptible que se acentuaba cada vez que pasaba su mano derecha sobre la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada

\- ¿Según tú que se volverá personal?, Por dios esto no va volverse nada simplemente ya lo es.

\- Algún día se arrepentirán de su excesivo apoyo a la sosa esa que tiene cara de mustia. Cuando les quite todo y se vuelvan su sombra. Entonces hablaremos.

\- Ustedes lo que tienen es falta de autoestima. Comento un joven recargado en una de las esquinas del escenario

\- Esto no se va a quedar asi, esta humillación no se las vamos a perdonar nunca.

\- Júrenlo que no se queda asi. A la próxima no será una simple bofetada de Noemí o mía asi que es mejor que se anden con cuidado.

\- Acaso nos están amenazando.

\- ¿Nosotros?. Hélene miro a sus compañeros estamos amenazando muchachos.

\- Aquí nadie amenaza a nadie, Madeline. Sin embargo tómenlo como mejor les parezca.

\- MALDITAS...

\- Cómo que le cambia a su vocabulario señorita Rourke, ¿Qué paso aquí?

\- Señorita Aidé se cayo la escalera, Francoise esta en la enfermería.

\- ¿Le sucedió algo?. Era notable su preocupación por su alumna

\- No por suerte. Para todos. Sus palabras eran un aliciente para la maestra Aidé y para otras dos no significaba otra cosa se estaban burlando de ellas

?

Myo permanecía dando vueltas en su silla giratoria, mientras era observada desde la entrada por la secretaria del publicista de la revista con singular entretenimiento.

\- Me agrada tu oficina Myo. Dijo la persona que permanecía en la entrada para romper el silencio que imperaba .

\- Ya quisiera saber yo que parte te agrada la mía o la de Seika.

\- ¿Y eso que?, esta oficina es fabulosa precisamente por el contraste, tu jefe me firmo los papeles.

Lo sabes, ¿Qué necesitas exactamente? Pregunto dando pequeños golpes con sus dedos sobre el escritorio

\- Nada, solo un pequeño incentivo para guardarte el secreto. Dijo entre seria y divertida .

\- ¿Cuál secreto?. Pregunto Myo en tono de alarma, no iría ella a saber su secreto o si

\- No te hagas la tonta conmigo todos en al oficina lo saben.

\- Si de acuerdo pero de que secreto estas hablando.

\- De que otro podría ser de lo que sientes tú por el jefe Jet. ¿por qué acaso tiene otro del que yo deba enterarme?

\- Solo de eso, ya me estaba dando preocupación. lanzo la espalda hacia el respaldo de su asiento y esbozo una leve sonrisa

\- Te sientes bien.

\- Si ¿porque habría de sentirme mal?

\- Que se yo, por cierto vendrás mañana es la despedida de soltera de Gudis y no puedes faltar.

\- Discúlpame en serio Aditi pero no puedo.

\- Insistirte seria perder mi tiempo si cambias de opinión ahí te esperamos. Dijo antes de salir de la oficina .

?

El majestuoso comedor de la mansión de Pierre Luigi Jeunet, contrastaba enormemente con las dos personas que desayunaban y las pijamas que todavía vestían.

\- Pásame la mantequilla. Pidió el francés y después comento. Estas excesivamente contento.

\- Toma. Estiro la mano con el trasto que contenía la mantequilla. Para nada.

\- Cogió el trasto y comenzó por prepararse un pan sin dejar de lado la platica con Joe. Pues desde que te levantaste no das otra impresión.

\- La verdad es que si, no tiene caso que lo niegue hace ya tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz,. A lo que me refiero es a sentir esa felicidad que me provocaba Mikoto.

\- En ti me parece tan extraño.

\- ¿Qué te parece extraño? pregunto sin entender la postura de su amigo

\- Solo escucha, esto diría Jet, si muy bonita pero enamorarme yo por favor. Ahora Albert, creo que me enamore en un minuto.

\- Si eso dirían exactamente Jet y Albert pero ¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

\- Eso tienes que adivinarlo tú mismo. El estaba divertido

\- Esta conversación esta volviéndose algo patético. ¿Necesitas que venga Francoise esta tarde?

\- No es necesario, mira que no necesito que este todos los días aquí para hacerle un vestido.

\- Que bien porque pienso invitarla a cenar.

\- Pierre solo se limito a poner cara de, eso yo ya lo sabia .

?

La chica de pelo rubio balanceaba sus pies desde la camilla de la enfermería, sin dejar de estirar la cabeza para ver si alguien venia a decirle que ya podía irse.

\- Ya me siento mejor.

\- ¿Qué impaciente eres niña?, No creo que tu prisa sea tanto como para no poder esperar.

\- Solo estoy aburrida. Miro todo de nuevo la ultima vez que había estado ahí fue cuando sucedió lo de Nataly

\- ¿Si te hubieras caído? Pregunto pero más para él que para ella .

\- Estaría muerta. Apunto Francoise con helada entonación

\- Y lo dices asi tan tranquila, Francoise querían matarte y tu mira como reaccionas. la actitud de ella podía molestar a cualquiera que se dignara de conocerla y apreciarla aunque fuera un poco te diste cuenta de lo que paso.

\- Trinité y Madeline ellas son. Y no pudo decir otra cosa porque quienes eran ellas realmente en su vida

\- ¿Tus amigas? Pregunto con gesto indiferente

\- No exactamente. Fue la respuesta ante la cuestión .

?

El dia en la academia por fin había llegado a su fin y justo ahora Francoise cruzaba la entrada de su casa donde Nataly ya la esperaba con el teléfono en la mano.

\- Es para ti.

\- Gracias. tomo el teléfono .Hola

\- Hola, no quisiera parecer descortés ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?

\- Joe.

\- Aceptaras, a las nueve esta bien.

\- Pero es que yo.

\- Ella acepta a las nueve esta bien. dijo Nataly desde el otro teléfono de la casa ya cansada de la pasividad de su mejor amiga

\- Entonces ahí estaré a las nueve.

\- Termino la llamada Nataly. Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir si quiero salir o no.

\- Para que te haces la tonta si bien que quieres cenar con él, ahora veamos que vas a ponerte.

\- Pero antes quiero platicarte algo, te lo digo yo antes de que te enteres por otro lado nuestros compañeros son algo comunicativos.

\- Solo dilo. Dijo caminando escaleras arriba seguida de Francoise

\- Hoy en la clase de teatro. Casi me...

\- ¿Casi, que?.Pregunto impaciente, sin dejar de buscar en el closet algo digno de su amiga

\- Me muero, pero creo que hubiera sido mejor a quedarme lisiada. Dijo un tanto nerviosa

¿Cómo dices esas cosas? Fue culpa de las víboras esas verdad.

\- Yo ya no quiero hablar de eso, y si te lo digo es para que luego no digas que yo no te tengo confianza.

\- Eres una testaruda, ¿ Qué vestido te gusta más? Pregunto mostrando ambos al frente

\- El lila esta bien. Contesto observando el vestido que era corto, en la parte de abajo parecía tener algo de vuelo, en la parte de arriba tenia pequeños bordados y unos finísimos tirantes y como complemento un pequeño saco semitransparente en el mismo tono .Lo siento Nataly, pero es que todo el dia he escuchado lo mismo. Se sentó delante del tocador de su cuarto y espero a que Nataly comenzara a arreglar su cabello, la ayudara a maquillarse y pronto dieron las nueve .

\- ¿Cómo me veo? Pregunto por enésima vez al escuchar el coche de Joe estacionarse afuera de la casa

\- Luces estupendas Volvió a decirle antes de abrir la puerta .

\- Buenas noches Nataly.

\- Buenas noches, la cuidas y no vayas atraerla muy tarde o puede haber líos.

\- ¡Nataly!.

\- Descuida, en dos horas esta de regreso. Joe no podía dejar de mirarla, es más ni siquiera hubiera podido decir algo lo suficientemente bello para describir lo hermosa que se veía asi que solo la observaba de arriba abajo, abrió la puerta del auto para que ella se acomodara en el coche, giro alrededor del auto e inmediatamente lo puso en marcha

\- ¿Sucede algo, me veo mal verdad? Pregunto con firme curiosidad

\- No te ves muy bien. Contesto cortésmente

\- ¿En serio? Pregunto de nuevo

\- Ya te dije que si Y de súbito cambio el tema Te parece bien el Guy Savoy.

\- Por supuesto pero es demasiado caro.

\- Descuida si te estoy invitando a cenar es lógico que no te llevare a un restaurante cualquiera, y mucho menos si luces asi.

\- ¿Asi como?

?

Nataly se preparo un exquisito café, para ver tranquilamente la televisión cuando el sonido molesto del teléfono interrumpió sus planes.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Hola, ¿Nataly?

\- Tan rápido me olvidas que ni mi voz reconoces.

\- No es solo que es extraño escucharte ahí a estas horas.

\- ¿Querías hablar con Francoise?

\- No quería quiero hablar con mi hermana, pásale el teléfono.

La invitaron a cenar.

\- ¿Qué? Pregunto extrañado

\- Jean Paul, cálmate no es para tanto.

\- ¡Cómo dices que no es para tanto!

\- "Perdoname la mentira" salió con unos compañeros de la academia, ahora tal vez solo podríamos hablar de nosotros.

\- Pienso que no es prudente que tratemos este tema por teléfono. Afirmo convencido de lo que ella deseaba hablar .

\- Jean Paul tú siempre me das largas. ¿Qué se supone que somos? pregunto secamente y al espera de una respuesta

\- Tu lo sabes.

\- No dímelo, quiero escucharlo de ti y no solo adivinarlo haciendo conjeturas.

\- Eres mi...

\- ¿Soy tu que?

\- Lo siento Nataly cuando regrese hablamos te lo prometo. Seria muy poco caballerosos si te respondo por teléfono algo tan importante.

\- Si no hay otra opción, ¿Quieres que le diga a Francoise que hablaste?

\- Como gustes. Y el mismo corto la llamada

?

El dia le había resultado demasiado pesado porque si el recordaba jamás en su vida estuvo en uno tanto tiempo, nunca fue un niño enfermizo a lo mejor porque sus circunstancias de vida asi lo ameritaban.

\- ¿Cuánto más piensas durar colgado del teléfono? Pregunto en tono bajo

\- Estoy hablando. Espérate.

\- Te extraño tanto Albert Decía la alemana desde el otro lado

\- Yo también, ya no podría hacerme a la idea de hacer mi vida sin ti.

\- CURSIS.

\- Baja la voz.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Nada Vina, solo el molesto de Jet...

\- Mejor ni digas nada porque yo sé lo importantes que son tus amigos para ti.

\- Tanto como lo eres t

\- Creo que me mejor te corto, o no dejare este teléfono nunca y mañana es un dia muy importante.

\- Si es lo mejor, un beso.

\- Si es lo mejor, un beso Decía Jet fingiendo la voz de Albert Patrañas.

\- Esto voy a recordarte el dia que llegues diciendo que estas enamorado. Salió sin esperar algún comentario siquiera.

?

En el Guy Sayvor, parecía que las miradas no estaban en oto lado que no fuera encima de la joven pareja que platicaba y reía en ocasiones a desentono pero que daban una imagen de lo que serian el uno para el otro en los tiempos que vinieran.

\- Siempre ¿te gusto el periodismo? Pregunto Francoise disfrutando de su delicioso postre .

\- Si, siempre me llamo la atención el conocer, el investigar en si tantas cosas.

\- Todos tus amigos se dedican a algo relacionado, porque los míos casi todos son estudiantes de ballet igual que yo.

\- De hecho no, amigos tengo muchísimos pero los más importantes para mí son tres, uno de ellos tú ya lo conoces es Pierre y es diseñador, el otro es doctor, y por ultimo Jet que es el único que trabaja más cercano a mi pero de su cuenta el no trabajaba. Pero yo ya he hablado demasiado de mi platícame de ti. Sonrio

\- Que más quisieras saber, que soy francesa estudio ballet y vivo con mi hermano mayor que es piloto. Ya sabes que mi mejor amiga es Nataly, y pues también tengo a Trinité y Madeline a pesar de todo. Sonrió indefiniblemente al final de la ultima frase

\- Tal vez no vas a creerme pero todo esto es demasiado extraño. Siento que te conozco de toda la vida a pesar de haberte conocido apenas hace tres días. Dijo Joe sin apartar sus vista de los ojos verdes de Francoise.

\- Debo decirte que no eres el único extraño aquí entonces a mí me pasa lo mismo.

\- Eres tan No dijo nada más solo la tomo de las manos y se inclino inesperadamente a ella

\- Francoise estaba sumamente nerviosa quizás iba a besarla y ella sin embargo no deseaba evitarlo prefería solo esperar que el no fuera a hacerlo .

\- Eres un encanto de chica Y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, como si adivinase lo que Francoise deseaba

Gracias Dijo un tanto nerviosa

\- Yo solo digo la verdad. Joe volvió a sentarse correctamente al terminar decir aquello .

?

Los días siguientes a la invitación a cenar trascurrieron muy rápido, entre las clases de la academia, y la elaboración del vestido que usaría Francoise para la fiesta de gala que ofrecería el Actor Great Britain.

El dia de la fiesta esta ya muy cerca y todos esperaban impacientes no solo por diversión si se ponían lo suficientemente listos quizás obtendrían algo muy bueno para ellos.

\- He terminando justo a tiempo, mañana es el gran dia.

\- No te da gusto Fran.

\- Si, es bellísimo.

\- Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos hace casi ya dos semanas te dije que quería que lucieras como una princesa, pues parecerás una sin dudarlo. Decía Joe, y Nataly y Pierre los observaban sin dejar de lanzarse miraditas de complicidad .


	7. Los días no siempre resultan

"los días no siempre resultan como te gustaría"

\- Si, es bellísimo.

\- Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos hace casi ya dos semanas te dije que quería que lucieras como una princesa, pues parecerás una sin dudarlo. Decía Joe, y Nataly y Pierre los observaban sin dejar de lanzarse miraditas de complicidad..

?

La fastuosa fiesta estaba lista y la comunidad de artistas en Francia se preparaba para ello a su muy singular manera y entre ellos nuestra protagonista y sus ya conocidas amigas que hacían lo propio Madeline y Trinité juntas sin dudarlo.

\- Ira muchísima gente, y nosotras destacaremos entre toda ella estoy segura. Dijo cayéndose sobre la cama de Trinit

\- No hay motivo en el mundo para que la gente no conozca nuestro potencial. Replico sin dejar de agitar las manos acababa de pintarse las uñas

\- Si no fuera asi, al menos me divertiré de lo lindo con Francoise. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama ¿Qué vestido usaras siempre?.

\- El que compre aquel dia, una belleza sin sujeción a opiniones. Busca una llave en los alajeros de su tocador

\- He notado estos días extraña a Francoise ¿tú no? Pregunto, antes de darle un sorbo a la taza que acaba de tomar del bur

\- La verdad no le he prestado mucha atención. Contesto sin dejar de buscar en su armario, sin encontrar lo que ella buscaba por lo que sale del cuarto. Nana ¿No has visto mi vestido nuevo?

\- Si es nuevo como piensa usted que yo voy a verlo. Refunfuño la mujer

\- Es una pregunta nana, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

\- Trinité, busquémoslo las dos. Dijo Madeline, el enojo de Trinité parecía extremista

\- Por eso detesto que las personas que viven aquí agarren mis cosas. Como si mirar a su nana con ojos de maldita mi suerte regresara el vestido a su lugar como por arte de magia

\- ¿Quién supones que pudo haberlo agarrado? Le divertía imaginar la respuesta

?

En otro lugar de la mismo París Pierre hacia una llamada telefónico muy especial.

\- ¿Se encontrara madame Baldi? Pregunto enseguida su llamada fue contestada

\- ¿Quién la busca? Reinterrogo la sirvienta de Madame Baldi

\- Dígale que es Pierre Luigi Jeunet. Insisti

\- Permítame. Dejo su sitio en el recibidor y fue a buscar a su señora a la terraza Madame le llama el modisto.

\- Joven. Tomo el teléfono e hizo señas a sirvienta para que se retirara

\- Madame, una suerte oír su voz hace tiempo que no viene a su humilde casa.

\- Eso es una subestimación hacia usted joven Pierre, usted es el que se excede de ocupaciones.

\- No lo pretendo en ningún momento, como tampoco deseo quitarle su tiempo asi que ¿podría usted hacerme un favor?.

\- Si esta en mis manos ya conoce la respuesta. ¿Qué necesita?. Pregunto sin demora

\- Seria mucha molestia pedirle que arregle a una amiga mía. Respondió sin pausas, que le tenia una enorme confianza a la persona con quien hablaba

\- Es usted un joven con suerte puede traerla. Dijo apagando al mismo tiempo su cigarrillo

\- En una hora estamos con usted. Colg

\- Los espero, dese prisa que odio las carreras.

\- ¿Con quien hablas?. Pregunto Joe

\- Con la mujer que hará que no solo mi vestido haga lucir radiante a Francoise sino toda ella en si, vamos por ellas. El tiempo apremia. Agarro las llaves de su casa y salió de ella junto con su amigo

?

En el aeropuerto Orly France un hombre Ingles caminaba calmado seguido de una mujer de aspecto ejecutivo hacia la salida donde ya lo esperaba un auto para recogerlos.

\- Tanto tiempo sin venir a Francia. Observo el azul cielo antes de abordar el automóvil se siente feliz señorita Demeter es usted francesa de nacimiento.

\- Señor aun asi no entiendo nuestra presencia aquí y su interés por ofrecer esta grandiosa recepción. Dijo ella sin prestarle atención al comentario sobre su origen

\- Los mejores bailarines de ballet se dan en Paris, por cierto ordenaste que empacaran mis trajes.

Aun sigue con esa absurda idea. Dijo después de una levísima pausa

\- Ni dudarlo, quiero artistas arriba del escenario, y abajo personas con excelente calidad humana

\- En eso va incluido el ser el descubridor o creador de una estrella de teatro de ballet. Comento sin dejar de checar los mensajes en su celular

\- En parte si en realidad prefiero dejárselo a la suerte. Dijo sin ver a Demeter, tenia la vista puesta en el camino

Casa de Francoise.

\- Ayer llegaste tan tarde que ni tiempo me dio de decirte que hablo tu hermano.

\- En serio, ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Nada, la verdad. Dijo justo se escuchaba el timbre ¿Esperas a alguien?

\- No. Pero aun asi se asomo por la ventana de su habitación. Son Joe y Pierre. Abajo corriendo las escaleras ¿Y ustedes, que hacen aquí.? pregunto al abrir la puerta

\- Venimos a recogerlas, Pierre consiguió que una conocida suya las ayudara a arreglarse. Dijo Joe

\- Asi que solo tomaron el vestido, y salieron rumbo a casa de madame Baldi.

?

En la mansión Voltaire las cosas estaban vueltas locas, con Trinité que se la llevaba el demonio por no encontrar su vestido para el baile y las sirvientas ya la aborrecían.

\- Señorita ya buscamos por toda su habitación. Su madre se molestara con nosotras si no continuamos con nuestros quehaceres. Dijo respetuosamente la sirvienta

\- Esta bien ya retírense Contesto en un tono bastante grosero, y las sirvientas dejaron el cuarto de inmediato, y ella miro hacia Madeline ¿Como es posible que no aparezca mi vestido?

\- Ya buscamos por todas partes. Contesto incluyéndose en la búsqueda sin haber hecho nada

\- Eso no es un consuelo para mi Madeline, ¿Cómo demonios va a perderse mi vestido nuevo del armario. La puerta del cuarto permanece abierta y se ve pasar una niña como de 5 años Katarina.

\- Mi hablas a mi. Dijo la niña dejando de brincotear en el pasillo

\- Si a quien más, hay otra Katarina por aquí, no verdad, tú no agarrarías mi vestido para jugar.

\- Yo no sepo de que hablas Trinité. La niña hacia muecas ya me quiero ir.

\- Escúchame Kat, hace tres semanas yo compre un vestido que estaba en una bolsa negra en mi armario.

\- No lo sé, mi mama también colecciona bolsas en su armario. QUIERO IRME A JUGAR. Grito la pequeña impaciente de que la tuviera su hermana ahí parada

\- Quítate de mi vista mejor.

\- Tu siempre eres bien enojona, dile a Fran que venga a jugar conmigo un dia. Y salió corriendo a su cuarto

\- Fastidiosa. Dijo recargándose en el barandal del pasillo

\- Tu hermanita no tiene la culpa de tu enojo.

\- Dime tan siquiera que voy hacer, ya ni tiempo tengo de ir a comprar otro.

\- Algo decente tendrás, tienes mucha ropa que solo has usado una vez en tu vida.

\- Te fijaste que traía puesto en la cabeza mi hermana.

\- No. Que tendría de particular.

\- Nada salvo que es una de mis diademas favoritas. Entro al cuarto de su hermana Katarina, mi diadema.

\- No quiero. Préstamela un ratito para jugar.

\- Por supuesto que no, dame mi diadema y que sea rapido.

\- Katarina como cualquier niña pequeña comenzaba ya a hacer tremendo berrinche Ya no la quiero. La lanzo al piso y brinco en sobre ella

\- Trinité estaba atónita MOCOSA ESTÚPIDA.

\- Trinité. Le hablo Madeline acababa de encontrar el desaparecido vestido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, Estoy ocupada con mi hermana.

\- Ya encontré tu vestido, aunque creo que no te servirá de mucho. Dijo en tono sarcástico

\- MI... Vest...tido...nuevo, mocosa maldita. El vestido esta sobre un pequeños taburete con una enorme mancha, casi a tiras quemado, en una palabra esta destrozado . YO TE MATO.

\- Mam, Salió corriendo disparada la pequeña Voltaire hacia el cuarto de su madre . Mami Trinité me quiere pegar. Dijo la niña abalanzándose sobre los brazos de su madre

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no molestes a tu hermana?. Replico la señora

\- Pero es que ella, No termino lo que quería decir, azoto la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba que se pondría la mayoría de su ropa era informal y algunos vestidos de noche que tenia ya estaban muy fuera de temporada

\- Madeline solo la observa con cara de pobre.

\- A VER SI VAS QUITANDO LA SONRISITA DE ESTÚPIDA QUE TIENES EN LA CARA.

\- OYE CÁLMATE TAMPOCO ME INSULTES.

?

En Japón los problemas de Myo continuaban igual que siempre.

\- Hermana. Le hablo Mikoto casi como un ruego

\- BÁJALE A ESE RUIDO NECESITO DORMIR. Se escuchaban los gritos de Masao desde la habitación

\- Myo. Por favor Junto las manos en señal de ruego

\- SI NO LE GUSTA QUE SE LARGUE. Lo grito, para que Masao escuchara

\- Todo el tiempo estas a la defensiva. Dijo Mikoto dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana

\- Vas a dejarlo, no verdad entonces no te quejes de mi comportamiento. Y MEJOR FUE Y LE SUBI" TODAVÍA MÁS AL RADIO

\- He estado pensando en algo Myo. Dijo Mikoto sentándose sobre el sofá que todavía servia

\- ¿En que? Pregunto Myo hincándose delante de su hermana

\- ¿Crees que Joe quiera verme? Pregunto guardando la esperanza de una respuesta positiva

\- Lo dudo. Dijo fríamente Myo

\- Le he llamado varias veces a su casa y siempre me lo niegan. Dijo de la nada acariciando su abultado vientre

\- No es eso esta de vacaciones, y perdóname que sea yo quien te lo diga pero nadie en su sano juicio te perdonaría un plantón semejante.

\- Joe es diferente, todo el amor que me tenia no puedo terminar asi. Estoy segura de que todavía me ama y va a perdonarme.

\- Hermana no te hagas tantas ilusiones. La miro a los ojos

?

Francoise era arreglada mientras Joe y Nataly platicaban cómodamente en la sala muy al estilo gregoriano de madame Baldi.

\- Te conozco y entre más lo hago me sorprendes un poco más. Dijo divertida

\- Lamento desilusionarte pero la idea fue de Pierre. Aclaro por si las dudas.

\- Que va me agradas, y en parte gracias a ti estoy segura de que Francoise tendrá una fabulosa noche. comento Nataly

\- Nada me haría más feliz. Dijo terminando de beber un vaso de agua

\- Aunque no te ilusiones demás. Se quedo pensativa "me temo que no le simpatizarás a Jean Paul".

\- ¿Por qué?.

\- Tonterías hay ocasiones en las que no es bueno prestarme atención, se vuelve perjudicial. Dijo Nataly, mientras en la parte de arriba Madame Baldi y Pierre continúan su cometido con Francoise.

\- Levanta la cara. Ordeno madame Baldi

\- ¿Asi.?

\- Un poco menos. Observo detenidamente Yo creo que mejor te ondulo el pelo.

\- Pierre también la miro por escasos segundos No demasiado. Finalizo

\- Cielos ella no lo necesita joven Pierre es una chica muy bien parecida no requiere tanto arreglo, seria la modelo perfecta en su próxima pasarela.

\- Francoise no decía nada, se limitaba a escuchar entre divertida y apenada aquellos comentarios

\- Probablemente, aunque me parece ser que a ella no le interesaría convertirse en modelo.

\- Entiendo.

?

Descendió de su auto y lo primero que observo fue el lugar frente a él por mucho que ya lo hubieran visto sus ojos no le dejaba de impresionar la maravilla que era el imponente castillo mezcla de estilos arquitectónicos, construido por su tatarabuelo y ahora le pertenecía aquel lugar donde solía jugar en las vacaciones de verano disfrutando de su niñez en un lugar completamente distinto a su natal Inglaterra.

\- Señor Great Britain, ¿Se siente usted bien? Pregunto Demeter, al ver en el semblante de su jefe un gesto de perdición emocional inaudito

\- No. Contesto limitándose a caminar con paso lento sobre el camino de piedra marcado en las orillas por tulipanes blancos que lo llevaría a la entrada de lo que era el Castillo en si. ¡Todo esta maravilloso! Apenas al entrar

\- Bienvenido a su casa niño. Se dejo escuchar la voz de una anciana mujer que pasaría por lo encorvado de su cuerpo los 70 años

\- Nana hace muchos años que deje de ser un niño. Dijo besándole la frente

\- Para esta vieja siempre lo serás y lo sabes. Dijo la anciana acariciándole el mentón en forma evidentemente maternal.

\- Se rió un poco Todo va perfecto.

\- Es evidente que este lugar no necesita de un arreglo excesivo por si solo ya es un fenómeno.

\- Señora Esther, dice mi mama que si empezamos con la preparación de la cena. Interrumpió una jovencilla

\- Dígale que enseguida voy. Contesto la anciana Esther pausadamente

\- ¿Qué prepararas nana? Pregunto el dueño del castillo, simulando la actitud de un pequeño intrigado por la sorpresa que le espera

\- Tan curioso como siempre por eso te dejare con la duda niño Great. Dijo antes de abandonar la elegante estancia a pasos lentos y rápidos según lo permitía su avanzada edad

\- Señorita Demeter venga le mostrare su habitación. Dijo prestándole atención a su asistente

\- Demeter asintió solo con un movimiento de su cabeza

Casa de Trinité.

\- Que dia estaba teniendo, y no quería pensar en ninguna otra cosa al menos le quedaba el consuelo de burlarse de su amiga

\- Si quieres te presto alguno de mis vestidos. Dijo Madeline notando el afligimiento de la otra

\- Estas tratando de humillarme. Reprocho

\- No Trinité solo estoy tratando de hacerte un favor pero si vas a tomarlo asi mejor olvídalo.

\- Despreocúpate, me pondré el vestido que use en la graduación de mi hermano. Le informo no obstante evidentemente la idea no le agradara en lo mas mínimo

\- Me quitas un peso de encima. Camino hacia la puerta de la habitación

\- ¿A donde? Pregunto Trinit

\- Por mi vestido a mi coche deja que lo veas esta hermoso. Eso si el esta hermoso era lo mismo que estar casi diciendo mírame y muérete de la envidia amiga

\- Ve no te vaya a pasar lo mismo que a mí. Su voz daba la impresión de una persona ofendida

\- Enseguida regreso. Y prosiguió su camino fuera dela habitación, a Madeline no le tomo demasiado ir y venir con su vestido lo saco de la bolsa donde estaba y lo extendió sobre la cama de Trinité era un vestido. Largo que cubría completamente hasta los pies en estilo de columna en azul marino sin manga con una franja negra conocida al centro y amarado en el cuello. Yo ya te mostré mi vestido ¿cuál usaras tu?

\- Este. El vestido de Trinité por su parte era, o mas bien se trataba de una traje de dos piezas un Top negro y una falda larga de varios tonos a manera de franjas horizontales empezando por negro, dorado, agua marino, anaranjado, verde seco y rojo.

\- Es lindo. Dijo pero su actitud decía dime de que anticuario es

\- Mejor nos damos prisa, ya casi no tenemos tiempo.

?

Y asi todo prosiguió cada uno por su parte terminando al final de la espera al llegar al castillo donde la gente iba arribando poco a poco a una ceremonia que ya se había esperado bastante, en la que los principales invitados eran jóvenes talentos, futuros artistas.

Casi todos lo compañeros de Francoise estaban ya presentes, a excepción de ella misma y sus dos ya conocidas amigas pero eso cambiaria en poco tiempo la puerta de fina madera se abrió cediendo paso a dos bien parecidas jóvenes francesas eso era indudable, su problema radicaba mejor dicho en su actitud.

\- Buenas noches. Saludo el mayordomo del castillo Me permiten sus abrigos por favor.

\- Buenas noches. Dijeron ambas pero solo una le dio su abrigo a aquel hombre

\- Sus compañeros están en el salón 2. Refirió el hombre al observar la invitación de ellas

\- Gracias Y se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado .

\- ¿Ya llego Francoise? Pregunto Madeline sin tener siquiera la cortesía de saludar primero .

\- Saluda. Dijeron varios compañeros de Madeline en tono de y a esta grosera que le pasa .

\- Hola, supongo que ahora estarán contentos.

\- No ha llegado. Respondieron finalmente

\- Excelente jamás me hubiera perdonado el perderme su entrada triunfal.

\- ¡Que linda amiga eres! Exclamo Etienne

\- ¿Trinité? Le hablo Claude al ver que permanecía en excesivo silencio

\- Sí. Respondió

\- ¿Por qué tan callada?

\- No la molestes Claude, tal vez esta enferma, de otro modo no comprendería como alguien podría soportar traer un abrigo puesto en este sitio en el que hace tanto calor.

\- Es eso cierto, no será que tu vestido esta algo feo querida. Supuso Iseut

\- Pasado de moda es lo correcto. Aclaro Madeline ante el descontento de Trinité.

\- Eso no tiene importancia, porque mi vestido será hermoso cuando llegue Francoise.

?

Afuera de la fiesta.

Los coches llegaban uno tras otro sin parar deportivos, algunos más sencillos y al final de ellos una enorme limosina que decía claramente al lado de la puerta derecha propiedad de PL model. Armando un revuelo indescriptible porque la voz se corrió como pólvora por increíble que pareciera Pierre Luigi estaba ahí presente.

\- Esto debe ser una sorpresa.

\- Una muy buena.

\- Estará aquí.

\- Se escuchaban las voces al aire

La limosina por fin se detuvo y el chofer bajo rápidamente a abrir la ultima puerta de la limosina. Y como si el tiempo se parara a momentos la persona que ahí iba comenzó por bajar una pierna, luego la otra y asi hasta quedar completamente fuera del auto.

\- ¿¡Francoise! Estaban perplejas que no estaba saliendo bien

\- Buenas noches amigos. Trinité, Madeline. Saludo por separado

\- Buenas noches, te ves muy bien. Dijeron los compañeros de Francoise al unísono

\- Gracias. Ustedes también.

\- No tanto como tú pero el intento se hizo. Respondieron algunos, mientras Noemí molestaba sutilmente a Trinit

\- ¡Decías! Exclamo Noemí

\- Y toda le gente fue regresando poco a poco a sus lugares .

\- Te ves muy bien. Dijo Madeline como si el tiempo se retardara para ella y su enfado no pudiera ocultarse

\- Es mi imaginación o siento un dejo de enojo en tus palabras.

\- En las mías. Tú lo dijiste imaginaciones tuyas.

\- Después de todo despreciaste nuestro regalo, es obvio que quizás estuviéramos molestas pero descuida no lo estamos.

\- Siempre hablan la una por la otra y yo no desprecie su vestido lo regale.

\- ¿A quien si se puede saber?. Por dios nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría ese regalo

\- A Pierre Luigi. Contesto en tono serio

\- Bromeas alguien como tu jamás conocería a Pierre Luigi Jeunet.

\- Creo que tienen razón, yo no pero Joe si.

\- ¿El periodista? Preguntaron evocando al dia hace dos semanas que lo conocieron

\- El mismo, les estaré tan enormemente agradecida por haberlo conocido aquel dia.

\- Enojadas era poco no existía palabra alguna que definiera su indignación. Y ya no encontraban palabra alguna que hiriera lo suficiente . Pues con todo estas sola.

\- Eso no es verdad. Dijo levemente divertida

\- Yo no veo a nadie quien se supone que te acompaña los fantasmas. Afirmo sarcásticamente Madeline

\- Ellos. Señalo con la mirada a la entrada del salón. Nataly, Pierre Luigi y Joe Comprenden que estaré con ellos. Comenzó a caminar

\- Sin ninguna otra salida y como ultimo recurso Trinité casi grito CUANTAS VECES TE ACOSTATES CON ELLOS PARA OBETENER UN TONTO VESTIDO DE DISEÑADOR. Y casi toda por no decir todo el mundo voltio al instante

\- NINGUNA, ENVIDIOSAS. Grito Francoise conteniéndose para no darle una bofetada ahí mismo

\- Últimamente hacen demasiados corajes. Dijo Nataly que ya estaba cerca de ellas, Y vio en el acto una grandiosa oportunidad ella era buena pero la venganza era tan necesaria. Asi que golpeo con una de sus muletas haciendo que unos enormes adorno que sostenían unas velas cayeran sobre el piso provocando que el vestido de Madeline comenzar a arder Lo siento no me fije. Se llevo las manos a la boca pero solo por unos segundos . Agua, apáguenla.

\- Estaba con el vestido quemado, humillada y pataleaba por el coraje. Esa maldita Nataly tenia la culpa

\- Fue un accidente, entiendes. Replico Nataly, y la otra asintió pero sus miradas decían lo contrario y la de Nataly en especial decía todo en esta vida se paga

\- Lo sé. Y le dio la mano en señal de aquí no pasa nada

\- Francoise sí. Giro la cabeza par encontrarse con Joe que estaba detrás de ella

\- Pierre dice que porque no le prestas el vestido ese que te regalaron.

\- ¡Existe! Exclamo sorprendida

\- Sí, porque de no ser asi no me habría dicho eso

\- Por mi no haya inconveniente. Dijo dándole una sonrisa a Joe

Evidentemente el escándalo se disipo por toda la fiesta y por suerte no ocurrió ningún accidente grave que no fuera el vestido quemado de Madeline.

\- ¿Qué sucede allá abajo?. Pregunto Great terminando de disfrazarse

\- Parece que hubo un accidente con algunas velas del salón 2 de baile.

\- Pero, ¿están todos bien? Pregunto girando la cabeza hacia donde Demeter

\- Supongo, he estado todo el tiempo aquí con usted, además las malas noticias vuelan. Respondió, buscando un cigarrillo en su bolso

\- Antes de preguntar la miro como si le molestara el hecho de que fumara ¿Y bien si no me conocieras me reconocerías?

\- Lo dudo. Dijo restregando el cigarro contra el cenicero para que se apagara

?

Ya de regreso con Francoise y sus amigas.

\- Madeline, ¿por qué no usa el vestido que me regalaron para la fiesta?. Ofrecía amablemente después de que Joe le dijera lo del vestido

\- Estas loc... digo no lo habías regalado Estaba poniéndose nerviosa

\- Si amiga, pero no tiene nada de malo. Pierre se ofreció muy amablemente a prestártelo. Dijo tomándole las manos en señal de para eso existen las amigas

\- "Qué iba tener de malo el vestido, Solo que era espantoso" . Pensó sin dejar de observar como Fran se alejaba a buscar el susodicho vestido

\- Creo que nos seré la única burlita de la noche. Dijo Trinité casi como un secreto al oído de Madeline

\- Cállate, se supone que somos amigas.

\- Lo somos, sin embargo dime que me impide burlarme de ti. Dijo encogiendo los hombros

\- Madeline Pierre dice que puedes cambiarte en la limosina. Interrumpió Francoise

?

La pista de baile se lleno de inmediato las luces se hicieron tenues, y las parejas comenzaron a danzar con singular alegría se podía sentir la emoción, algunas bailaban por amistad y algunas otras bailaban cual parejas enamoradas exquisitas piezas musicales.

\- Helene, bailemos. Fue la petición de Leandre a su novia dándole la mano

\- Leandre espérame tantito. Apenas podía con al risa .

\- Pareces loca. Afirmo su novio

\- La chica no dijo nada se llevo una de las manos al estomago y la otra a la boca, continuando con su risa Ahorita bailamos amor. Le dijo preparándose para lanzar la pedrada Madeline, ¿Quien es tu modisto? Dijo lo más seria qué pudo.

\- Te interesa. Replico, estaba que se la llevaba el demonio

\- Si. Hizo un profundo silencio Para nunca ir con él. Después le dio la mano a su novio para ir a bailar

\- Y ahí se quedo siendo observada por todos y para colmo de sus males estaba peleada con Trinité.

\- Señorita un baile. Dijo un hombre andrajoso y deforme ofreciendo su sucia mano

\- ¡Que asco! Lárguese de aquí. Que mala seguridad tienen.

\- Señorita, un baile. Fue la petición que hizo el hombre una y otra vez hasta que llego a la mesa de Francoise y los demás.

\- Ahorita yo no quiero bailar. Se disculpo

\- Tenga usted la amabilidad de bailar con este anciano hombre. Rogó

\- Dile que si amiga. Joe, Pierre y Nataly sentían pena por el anciano hombre como había llegado ahí eso no importaba.

\- La chica se para de su asiento, sonriente le dio la mano Pero no vaya usted a pisarme. Advirtió

\- Si continuas viéndola asi vas a desgastarla. Dijeron Nataly y Pierre al mismo tiempo parecía que estaban de acuerdo

\- Mejor te paras y cuando termine esta pieza musical bailas con ella. Fue le consejo de Pierre a su amigo de la infancia

?

Lejos de ahí en un avión una persona muy especial para Francoise.

\- Dos semanas fuera de mi hogar y estoy a tres escasas horas de estar de regreso ya extraño a mi hermana y a... Dijo Jean Paul conteniendo la emoción

\- Que suerte a mí todavía me queda una semana más de vuelos. Murmuró como enojado

\- Que se le va a ser esta es nuestra profesión.

\- Afuera de la cabina del piloto Señores pasajeros gracias por viajar en Air France, la compañía de bandera, que garantiza a usted un excelente viaje. Les informamos que estamos a dos horas cuarenta y cinco minutos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto Orly de Francia, por favor preparen sus cinturones de seguridad.

Jean Paul, estaba feliz en esos instantes pero si observara la escena tan encantadora que protagonizaba su hermana quizás no lo hubiera estado tanto.

\- Joe, me hace tan feliz el estar asi contigo es una sensación tan acogedora. Le decía dejando que este la llevara al ritmo de la música

\- Francoise. Dijo el japonés sujetando sus manos, antes de que la música fuera interrumpida

\- Y el extraño hombre que pedía bailes sostenía un micrófono a punto de hacer una anuncio, se aclaro la garganta Primero que nada gracias por su presencia. Callo por unos momentos

\- Resulto ser el anfitrión después de todo.

\- Por fin prosiguió . Bienvenidos muchos de usted conocerán el verdadero motivo de esta reunión que he tenido el gusto de ofrecerles y he llegado a dos conclusiones la gente de joven de Francia es divertida, y buena, pero en todo hay excepciones sin embargo dejémoslo de un lado disfruten de lo que resta de la fiesta, estaremos viéndonos en sus lugares de estudio. Que continué la música Ordeno al terminar de hablar

?

Que larga espera y que maravillosa fiesta les resultaba en especial a Francoise y Joe. Que estaban por llegar a la casa de esta. Ellos se sentían felices, sin embargo Trinité y Madeline habían pasado la pero noche de su vida.

Permanecían ambos parados justo a la entrada de la casa de ella tomados de las manos y acortando las distancias. Para que sus labios se unieran en un tierno beso.

\- La puerta se abrió bruscamente . Pásate ya es tarde.

\- Jean Paul. Dijo como atontada

\- Solo entra. No hizo despedidas entro detrás de su hermana y azoto la puerta lo ultimo que quería ver al regresar, a su hermana casi besándose con sabe dios quien .

\- Entro a su casa se sentó y puso los codos sobre la mesa, ya solo esperaba el primer reclamo sin embargo también se sentía feliz de tener a su hermano de regreso

?

La casa de las hermanas Narayama era tan sombría y todo se agudizaba cuando Masao bebía excesivamente de más y desquitaba su ira contra su esposa.

\- Completamente ebrio y fuera de si se encontraba Masao, golpeando sin parar a Mikoto

\- Vas a matarla. Dijo Myo al borde de la desesperación y tratando de quitárselo de encima a su hermana

\- DEJA DE JODER. Grito atravesándole un puñetazo en el rostro

\- YA BASTA. Tomo un cuchillo que estaba cerca de ella y lo alzo amenazante . LÁRGATE, LÁRGATE. Gritaba furiosa que ni siquiera le importaba el golpe que el poco hombre se atrevió a darle.

\- Regresare cuando se les pase el coraje. De verdad pensaba el idiota que esto era cuestión de que todo se olvidara

\- LARGATE. Volvió a gritar colérica Mikoto Fue de inmediato donde su hermana permanecía malherida

\- Me voy a morir a Myo. Sentía tanto dolor que sus quejidos eran apagados y su inconsciencia protegía a su bebe

\- Guarda silencio, vamos a salir de esta el bebe y nosotras como siempre. Si lo hicimos a nuestro padre lo haremos a ese maldito marido tuyo Myo hacía esfuerzos para no romper en llanto, marcaba con extremada prisa el teléfono de algún hospital cercano

?


	8. ¿Te gusta mi hermana?

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA

Capitulo 8 " ¿Te gusta mi hermana?"

\- Me voy a morir a Myo. (Sentía tanto dolor que sus quejidos eran apagados y su inconsciencia protegía a su bebe)

\- Guarda silencio, vamos a salir de esta, él bebe y nosotras como siempre. Si lo hicimos a nuestro padre lo haremos a ese maldito marido tuyo (Myo hacía esfuerzos para no romper en llanto, marcaba con extremada prisa el teléfono de algún hospital cercano)

?

El tiempo se pasaba tan lento, no había noticias ni buenas, ni malas; tampoco alguien con quien consolarse, nadie que sintiera la pena de Myo en aquel momento tan triste, cuanto deseaba que el destino le hubiera dado una vida diferente.

\- Disculpe, hay noticias de Mikoto Narayama. (Dijo Myo interceptando a una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo donde ella esperaba. )

\- Lo siento llevo prisa pregunte en recepción. (Contesto acelerando el paso).

\- Espere tan siquiera. (Myo insistía alguien tenia que saber algo)

\- Pregúntale a alguien más. (Fue la ultima contestación de la enfermera antes de entrar a por una puerta doble hacia urgencias).

\- Gracias de todos modos. ( Dijo ya solo deslizándose en la esquina de una columna a esperar)

\- Usted ¿porque esta aquí?. (Pregunto una mujer de se encontraba sentada al costado de Myo).

\- Me habla usted a mí. (Dijo incrédula terminando de limpiarse los ojos con la manga de su suerte).

\- A quien más. (Le dijo ofreciéndole un pedazo de papel)

\- Mi hermana esta hospitalizada, y no se nada desde que llegamos esto esta volviéndose desesperante.

\- En estos hospitales asi son, pero uno se acostumbra a todo cuando no tiene dinero, pero si en algo le consuela yo también espero noticias de mi esposo.

\- ¿Su esposo esta aquí? (Pregunto Myo como si le fuera interesante algo que en realidad a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.)

\- Para mi mala suerte. (Contesto de lo más divertida)

\- Eso es... (Pero no pudo decir nada más)

\- Señora Hirasa, puede pasar a ver a su marido. (Dijo una enfermera que se asomaba por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones.)

\- Tenga paciencia. (Dijo antes de dejar su lugar en las bancas del hospital e ir con su marido)

?

En Francia en casa de Francoise.

¿Quién era es sujeto tan extraño que vino a traerte? ( Pregunto Jean Paul, en tono de reproche a su hermana)

Por enésima vez Jean Paul, quiero dormir mañana tengo que ir a la academia. (Esta conversación salía prácticamente sobrando o al menos eso era lo que creía Francoise)

Entonces por enésima vez contéstame ¿ Quien era ese tipo? (insistió a punto de la desesperación total)

¿Cuál?... (Pregunto Francoise tentando al poca paciencia de su hermano mayor).

Deja de fingir demencia hermanita. (Se quejo Jean Paul)

Ya te dije que es un amigo, adivina no soy. Y no se que respuesta quieras oír.

Mañana voy por ti como siempre. (Dijo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos)

\- ( La chica solo negó con la cabeza un tanto divertida recogió sus zapatillas del suelo para subir corriendo a su cuarto no fuera él arrepentirse. Ya en su recamara, se tumbo sobre su cama mirando fijamente al techo su mente y aun sus labios no decían otra cosa)... Joe... (Y entre ese extraño sentimiento que se negaba a definir comenzó a desarreglarse para dormirme.)

?

En Japón después de largas horas de espera Myo por fin podía ver a su hermana.

\- Ya te dijeron como estoy. (Fue lo primero que dijo Mikoto apenas vio entrar al cuarto a su hermana).

\- Mejor descansa, necesitaras todas las fuerzas que puedas reunir. (Dijo tomándole las manos a su hermana en señal de animo)

\- Mírate, te duele. (Dijo poniendo su atención en el rostro lastimado de su hermana).

\- No, esto es un golpecito comparado con todos lo que te dio a ti. (Se quedo pensativa por un momento)... Y pues ya estoy acostumbrada a los golpes.

\- Uno puede soportar los golpes pero jamás se acostumbra a ellos. (Dijo reflexivamente, mientras una enfermera le inyectaba un medicamento)...¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?

\- Solo avisare, para regresar aquí contigo. (Pero Mikoto ya no la escucho se había quedado dormida Myo salió de la habitación. Ella misma reflexionaba las palabras de Mikoto era cierto los golpes se soportan pero jamás te acostumbras a ellos de ser asi quizás su familia seguiría viva y el pasado de ellas dos seria diferente)

?

En otro lugar del mismo Japón para ser más exactos en la revista que casi era propiedad de Joe Shimamura. Todo parecía estar mal, y el carácter poco amigable que parecía tener Jet en esos momentos no ayudaba tampoco mucho que digamos.

\- ¿Llamaron al eléctrico? (Pregunto Jet asomándose desde su oficina)

\- Si, viene en una hora. (Contesto la persona que estaba más cerca de él)

\- No quiero a un eléctrico en una hora lo quiero ya. ¿Dónde esta Myo?

\- No ha llegado. (Contestaron varias personas a la vez, a la espera de que se pusiera de más mal carácter).

\- Pues en cuanto lo haga que pase a mi oficina. (Ordeno y cerro la puerta)

\- Myo, eres un ángel como lo soportas. (Dijo alguno de sus compañeros al verla llegar)

\- ¿Esta en su oficina?... (Pregunto la Myo, que evidentemente se veía cansada)

\- Si, suerte esta insoportable. (Contesto Aditi haciendo una seña con el pulgar).

\- (Toco a la puerta de la oficina)... ¿Puedo pasar Jet?

\- Si adelante. (Myo entro rápidamente)... Espero que su... (Pero no continuo porque sus ojos notaron el golpe en el rostro de Myo)... ¿Qué te paso?... (Pregunto con preocupación y enojo al mismo tiempo)

\- Jet... (Y soltó el llanto recargándose en el pecho de Jet queriendo sentir protección).

\- Todo va estar bien... (Fue lo único que atino a decir Jet antes de abrazarla en señal de apoyo).

?

Academia Nacional de la música.

\- Practiquemos la posición uno y dos de los pies todos al mismo tiempo sigan el compás de la música. 1, 2, 1, 2. (La maestra de baile hacia ademanes con las manos llevando a sus alumnos al compás de la música)... todavía tienen algunos fallos pero vamos mejorando Alto la música. (Dijo la maestra de baile dirigiéndose al pianista y hacer la siguiente indicación)... Salgan a su descanso.

\- Francoise almuerzas con nosotros... (Pregunto Noemí seguida de Claude, Etienne, Helene y Leandre )

\- Si... ( Dijo reafirmando su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza)

\- (Se sentaron debajo de un árbol)... Mujer ayer estabas radiante. Nada que ver con tus amigas, que por cierto no vinieron. (Expreso Noemí).

\- Pobrecitas... (Comento Etienne)

\- Tienen lo que se merecen... (Repuso Helene al anterior comentario)

\- Qué bueno que Natalie hizo lo que hizo. (Dijo Leandre)

\- Eso fue un accidente... (Dijo dubitativamente, sin llegar al extremo de evidenciar de algún modo que en realidad ella también pensaba lo mismo)

\- Mejor pregúntale te aseguramos que no... (Respondió Claude a su amiga)

?

En casa de Madeline todo parecía lleno de un excesivo silencio, entre tanto ella quemaba en el patio el estúpido vestido que se suponía usaría Francoise y que al final ella había terminado utilizando.

\- Señorita Madeline la buscan.

\- Cuando termine de quemarse juntas el tiradero... (Ordeno pasándose a la cocina y luego a la sala donde la esperaba Trinité)... ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

\- Vine a despedirme, después de lo ocurrido ayer no tengo ninguna intención de presentarme de nuevo en la academia además ya necesito vacaciones y que mejor oportunidad que esta.

\- Asi nada más vas a irte. (Dijo Madeline ofreciéndole que se sentara).

\- Si, tengo mucho en que pensar, además no estoy dispuesta a soportar una burla más, si quieres quedarte pues ese es tu problema.

\- Yo también me voy de viaje. (Se apresuro a decir)... Se te hace poco la humillación que recibe ayer.

\- A todo esto porque no irnos juntas, viajemos y pensemos en como nos cobraremos todo.

\- De mi parte no hay ningún inconveniente, después de todo tengo boletos dobles para un tour por algunas ciudades de Asia. ¿Qué opinas?.

\- No estamos tardando demasiado. (Dijo Trinité con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, en el mismo instante en que sonaba su celular) Hola (contesto y su sonriso se borró al instante)

\- ¿Trinité que sucede? (Pregunto Madeline al ver la reacción de esta)

\- Mis padres tuvieron un accidente (Dijo desvaneciéndose lentamente) están muertos.

?

Al mismo tiempo en Japón justamente en la oficina de Jet.

\- ¿Te sientes más tranquila? (Pregunto Jet aun abrazando a Myo)

\- (Myo solo suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza).

\- ¿ Quién fue el idiota que se a atrevió a tocarte?... (Pregunto alejándola un poco de él para poder mirarle al rostro).

\- Que importa, dame permiso de faltar unos días mi hermana esta muy grave en un hospital.

\- Esta bien el permiso lo tienes, ahora dime ¿Quien te hizo eso? (Pregunto ahora con mayor insistencia)

\- Me tengo que ir... (Se dirigió rápido a la puerta pero fue sujetada fuertemente por la mano de Jet).

\- Escúchame no permitiré que nadie te ponga la mano encima. (Esa frase parecía decirle a Jet que esa persona que era su asistente se convertía en algo importante cada dia que pasaba)

\- Nosotros no somos nada. (le reclamo porque, que derecho tenia el de meterse en su vida privada)

Jet le soltó la mano y solo pensaba en que había provocado su estúpido comportamiento, Myo tenia razón ellos no eran nada solo jefe y empleada, y eso desgraciadamente no le daba derecho de reclamarle.

?

En París, Nataly y Joe se encontraban en un hospital pero por razones muy distintas a las de las hermanas Narayama.

\- Gracias por acompañarme. (Dijo Nataly en el tiempo en que Joe buscaba un lugar para estacionarse)

\- De nada. (Dijo sin quitar sus mirada del coche delante suyo apunto de dejar un lugar vacío en el estacionamiento del hospital)

\- Hablando de otra cosa ayer casi la armas bien grande.

\- Explícame, Natalie no entiendo. (Claro como si fuera tan difícil de comprender)

\- Se te hace poco el hecho de querer besar a Francoise delante de su hermano, realmente corriste con suerte solo te cerro la puerta en la cara. (Y era evidente que la había tenido, Nataly, que últimamente lo compartía todo con los Arnoul lo sabia todos los pretendientes de Francoise salían huyendo siempre por cortesía de Jean Paul).

\- ("Asi que es su hermano" pensó solo para él)... Natalie lo dices como si el hermano de Francoise fuera el típico espanta novios.

\- No tan asi. Muy sobre protector quizá. (Ella jamás iba a decir nada malo de Jean Paul después de todo era él hombre que amaba)

\- (En el hospital no tardaron demasiado solo estaban ahí para que le retiraran el yeso a Nataly)... ¿Quieres que te lleve a la academia?... (Pregunto comenzando arrastrar la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba sentada Nataly).

\- Si, tengo una conversación pendiente, y Tú si no me equivoco un beso que dar. (Dijo sencillamente divertida).

\- ¡Te estas burlando de mi! (Exclamo, con ella en brazos para acomodarla en el asiento del copiloto)

?

El Castillo Britain, realmente daba pocas señales de fiesta el dia anterior pues permanecía impecable y GB lo disfrutaba en extremo tomando su desayuno en su terraza favorita en compañía de Demeter.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme o prefieres irte a pasear? (Pregunto, al observar lo bonito que estaba el dia).

\- Señor, porque pregunta usted ordena. (Contesto Demeter, que hacia señas para que le retiraran el juego donde una simpática abeja se había quedado instalada)

\- Entonces acompáñame.

\- Si, estoy conciente de lo difícil que es buscar talento ¿Para cual obra dijo que era?. (La situación de Demeter con GB distaba mucho de ser como cualquier relación laboral, tampoco era una relación de me gustas o te quiero como pareja, más bien Demeter y GB parecían tener en la mente la idea de casi somos, padre e hija)

\- No te lo he dicho Demeter, será ¡Coppelia!. (Dijo exagerando demás él para todo deseaba hacer uso de sus dotes de actor).

\- (Demeter se paro de su lugar en la mesa del jardín) Me arreglo y nos vamos.

?

La hora de salida se acercaba en la academia y Jean Paul estaba ahí más que listo para recoger a su hermana.

\- Jean Paul tu siempre tan puntual. (Decía Nataly, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla al susodicho)

\- Natalie. (Pronuncio su nombre devolviendo el beso al chica)

\- Me debes una conversación no lo haz olvidado ¿Verdad?

\- Acaso podría. (Respondió Jean Paul)

\- No porque yo no lo permitiría nunca. (Dijo Nataly que de repente se sentía algo incomoda)

\- Que descortés soy permíteme presentarte Jean Paul él es Joe.

\- Anoche tuve el gusto de conocerlo en una situación muy desagradable por cierto. (Decía Jean Paul analizando a la persona delante de él)

\- Situación desagradable, estas exagerando. (Dijo totalmente convencida de sus palabras)

\- ¡Exagerando! ¿Que harías tú si un completo desconocido trata de hacer lo que ...? (Su voz sonaba molesta)

\- (Nataly le corto) Jean Paul, en primera gracias a mis padres yo no tengo hermanos, en segundo que hay de malo en que alguien se bese.

\- (Francoise estaba por llegar a la salida, mientras Jean Paul y Natalie seguían su pequeña discusión y Joe jugaba el papel de bicho raro o tema de debate, y permanecía en total silencio divertido por la situación.) Joe. ¿Qué haces aquí? (Le pregunto Francoise sin percatarse de la presencia de Nataly y Jean Paul).

\- Hola, vine a traer a Nataly. (Si sus amigos pudieran tan siquiera verlo un segundo en ese preciso momento, en que daba la imagen de chico retardado seria algo del otro mundo)

\- Si hermano gracias por venir. (Dijo Jean Paul, extremadamente molesto)

\- Jean Paul, Hermano no te vi.

\- Estos solo es una suposición, pero no seria porque en realidad esperabas a otra persona.

.- Nada de suposiciones es totalmente cierto... ¿Mejor vamos a tomar un café?. (Dijo repentinamente)

\- Los tres. (Replico Jean Paul)

\- Somos cuatro Jean Paul. (Se apresuro a decir Francoise).

\- ¿También tiene que venir el desconocido? ( Pregunto indignado).

\- Se llama Joe. ( Dijo Fran)

\- Ya se lo dije yo también pero no entiende. (Decía Nataly apoyando en eso a su mejor amiga)

\- Ustedes son las que no entienden si de acuerdo se llama Joe pero para mi no deja de ser un desconocido. (Respondió Jean Paul al comentario de las chicas)

\- Por lo mismo vamos al café asi tu lo conoces, aunque pareciera que lo conoces de años eso demuestra tu comportamiento. (Dijo Nataly entre divertida y seria). Para no hacernos líos yo me voy contigo y Francoise con Joe.

\- ¡Estas loca! (Exclamo el joven francés)

\- Por ti sí. (se sujeto a su brazo y lo obligo a caminar hacia el coche)

?

En el automóvil de Joe.

\- Di algo, no te quedes callado Joe.

\- Tu hermano es muy especial. (Dijo mientras ambos se sonreían mutuamente)

\- Pero es bueno, en el fondo solo se preocupa por mí. (Dijo Francoise para perdonar la actitud de Jean Paul)

\- ¿Quién no se preocuparía teniendo una hermana igual a ti? Sin embargo debo confesarte que agradezco al destino el que tú no seas mi hermana por dios te imaginas creo que terminaría cometiendo incesto.

\- ¡JOE! No digas esas barbaridades.

\- ¿Cuáles? (Estaba haciéndose el desentendido)

?

Hospital Japón, Myo permanecía al lado de su hermana que estaba estable pero agotada ya fuera físicamente, pero en si tenia más un terrible cansancio emocional.

\- Myo, Myo (le llamaba Mikoto moviéndola de un poco para que despertara) Despiértate.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Te duele mucho? (Pregunto aun estando un poco adormilada)

\- No, porque no vas a descansar un rato estaré bien te lo prometo.

\- Prefiero estar aquí a tu lado, como siempre.

\- Yo no merezco que tú te preocupes asi por mí. (Dijo Mikoto apunto del llanto)

\- No llores (Dijo Myo limpiando las lagrimas de su hermana) tienes que pensar en tu bebe que todavía esta en peligro.

\- (" Mi bebe" dijo para si misma) Masao no ha venido.

\- Tu no entiendes, quieres terminar como nuestra madre, atrapada en una relación enfermiza y sin sentido llena de sufrimientos sin razón. (Esto siempre era inevitable y no podía evitar enfadarse)

\- No estoy ya en una relación asi, que más da mírame bien lo viviré de vuelta el infierno el caos como aquel día lo recuerdas. (Mikoto en el fondo siempre había estado consciente de su situación)

\- Como olvidarlo, ese dia perdimos a nuestra madre y nuestra hermana Miyuki. Y además...

\- Se murió nuestro padre. (Termino por decir Mikoto) lo cual es una verdadera mentira porque Myo, tú o Miyuki lo mataron.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. (Pero su manera de decirlo parecía darle la razón a Mikoto)

?

En Paris Jean Paul y Nataly esperaban en un café a Francoise y a Joe, pero el más impaciente por supuesto era el hermano de la chica.

\- ¿Desean tomar algo? (Pregunto una mesera)

\- Estamos esperando otras personas gracias. (Contesto amablemente Jean Paul)

\- Jean Paul, si sigues asi terminaras enfermándote deberías ser más razonable.

\- No te parece que ya se tardaron demasiado, nunca debí dejar que mi hermana se fuera con ese tal Joe.

\- Jean Paul tenemos menos de cinco minutos aquí ya no han de tardar. ¿por qué mejor no aprovechamos el tiempo?

\- Si Nataly, creo que es momento de que aclaremos nuestra situación.

\- Si yo también creo eso, pero no ahora.

\- Ya llegamos, perdón por interrumpir nosotros no sentaremos en aquella mesa asi hablan ustedes. (Dijo Francoise apenas llegaron)

\- Eso si que no tu te sientas aquí. (Dijo Jean Paulen evidente tono de orden)

\- (La mesera volvió a cercarse a la mesa para preguntar por la orden) ¿Ahora si les tomo su orden?

\- Nos trae cuatro helados sencillos por favor, de fresa con chocolate, avellana con nuez, cajeta con vainilla y el ultimo de frambuesa y zarzamora. (Dijo Nataly depuse de que todos habían tomado su decisión)

\- Enseguida se los traigo.

\- Joe te llamas ¿cierto? (la voz de Jean Paul parecía mezcla aterradora)

\- Si, ese es mi nombre, Jean Paul supongo. (Dijo tranquilamente, tantas veces había puesto a personas en situación de interrogatorio que le hubiera resultado ilógico el no poder evitar demostrar lo nervioso que se sentía en esos momentos)

\- Supones bien, ¿De vacaciones en Paris?

\- Si a eso vine, a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones y me alegro porque tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Nataly y a Francoise. (Dijo Joe sonriente)

\- Sus ordenes. (Interrumpió la mesera poniendo los helados sobre la mesa) se les ofrece algo más.

\- No Gracias. (Contesto Francoise)

\- Joe, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? (Pregunto Jean Paul con total seriedad)

\- Por supuesto. (Respondió Joe manteniendo el mismo tono del otro)

\- ¿Te gusta mi hermana?. (Pregunto de súbito)

\- Jean Paul. (Dijo Francoise que por poco tira su helado por la impresión) Joe no tiene que contestar eso. (se apresuro a decir)

\- (Joe por su parte parecía divertido y Nataly parecía decir con su expresión esta si no me la esperaba) Yo... (Empezó a hablar y capto la mirada de sus tres acompañantes, a la espera de lo que fuera decir)


	9. Sucesos

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA 9

"Sucesos"

Capitulo 9 a la vista, todo sigue su curso espero que les agrade.

?

\- ¿Te gusta mi hermana?. (Pregunto de súbito)

\- Jean Paul. (Dijo Francoise que por poco tira su helado por la impresión) Joe no tiene que contestar eso. (se apresuro a decir)

\- (Joe por su parte parecía divertido y Nataly parecía decir con su expresión esta si no me la esperaba) Yo... (Empezó a hablar y capto la mirada de sus tres acompañantes, a la espera de lo que fuera decir)

?

En casa de Madeline, Trinité parecía muy distinta a otras veces apenas hace unos minutos planea unas vacaciones con su amiga y ahora debía tener la mentalidad de preparar todo para el funeral de sus padres.

\- Trinité, debes ir a reconocer que sean tus padres. (Dijo Madeline mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Trinité)

\- No podría, esto es tan triste. (Y rompió a llorar en llanto aun más agudo y desconsolado)

\- Tranquilízate, hay que avisarle a tus hermanos.

\- Como quiera nosotros lo soportaremos, pero que va a ser de mi pequeña Katarina. (Su semblante era de una preocupación genuina)

\- Pediré que te traigan un té, y le diré al chofer que nos lleve a reconocer a tus padres.

\- ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? (Pregunto calmando un poco el llanto)

\- Adelante.

\- ( Trinité se seco los ojos) Me arrugare más pronto si sigo llorando pero que otra cosa puedo hacer (Dijo antes de marcar el teléfono) Kurt.

\- ¿Trinité eres tu? (Pregunto de inmediato porque la voz del otro lado del teléfono se oía muy angustiada)

\- Hermano, ha pasado una desgracia. Es... (el llanto no la dejaba ni hablar)

\- Cálmate, ¿Qué sucede?, Estas preocupándome.

\- Nuestro padres tu..vi...eron un accidente. (Apenas podía decirlo)

\- ¿Están en el hospital? (Pregunto de inmediato Kurt a su hermana)

\- Están muertos. (Respondió, como si fuera una noticia fácil de dar aunque no lo fuera)

\- (El joven de otro lado del teléfono no podía decir nada sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas) Tomaremos el primer vuelo de regreso a Francia.

\- Yo me encargare de todos los preparativos, pero por favor deben estar aquí pronto los necesito ( Y colgó)

\- Aquí tienes tu té. (Dijo Madeline ofreciéndoselo a Trinité)

\- Gracias, ya podemos irnos entre más rápido sea todo esto será mucho mejor.

\- No tienes ni que decirlo. (Madeline parecía conmovida con todo esto)

?

En el restaurante aun se esperaba una respuesta que tardaba en darse y que el tiempo no cedería pues sonó el celular de Francoise en aquel instante.

\- Nunca prendes esa cosa y ahora. (Reclamo Jean Paul que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta)

\- Permítanme (Contesto la joven esperando que la persona que había llamado continuara con el mensaje) No te preocupes ahí estaremos.

\- ¿Quién era? (pregunto Nataly)

\- Madeline. (Dijo aun es estado de esto es increíble)

\- Y esa que quería si supiera lo inoportuna que es. (Dijo Nataly desconociendo la gravedad de la situación)

\- Esta vez no Nataly, parece ser que los padres de Trinité fallecieron en un accidente hace unas horas.

\- Por dios que nunca le desearía nada asi a nadie aunque fuera insoportable.

\- Tenemos que ir con ella después de todo es nuestra amiga y necesitara todo el apoyo posible. (Dijo Francoise mirando a su amiga).

\- Paga Jean Paul. (Fue la petición de Nataly)

\- Váyanse ustedes yo pagare, la cuenta. (Dijo Joe como parte de una solidaridad hacia las chicas)

\- Gracias Joe (Dijo Francoise antes de salir del café con Nataly y su hermano)

?

Unas horas después el sepelio estaba listo y todos los amigos y conocidos de la familia Voltaire se reunían a darle el pésame a los hijos de los recién fallecidos. Maravillados quizás tal vez por el aplomo que demostraba Trinité estando sola en esos momentos pues sus hermanos llegarían más tarde porque por muy rápido que hubieran conseguido un boleto de avión tardarían tiempo en llegar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?. (Pregunto Nataly que en ese momento olvidaba todos los rencores pasados)

\- Me siento muy triste es tan injusto. (Susurro, tratando de contener el llanto) mis padres no se merecían algo asi.

\- Sabes que compartimos tu pena. (Dijo Francoise, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ella) sin importar lo que haya pasado estos últimos días te queremos Trinité

\- Si amigas lo sé... todo fue tan repentino. (Dijo respirando con dificultad y a punto de desmayarse)

\- Tranquilízate ven siéntate puedes enfermarte. (Dijo Madeline, primero y Francoise y Nataly apoyaron su observación)

Pero Trinité no escuchaba solo seguía llorando, con sus tres amigas alrededor, sus hermanos, la pequeña Katarina, su familia tanta gente que asistía solo por compromiso tantas oraciones y el primer montón de tierra que caía sobre los fieltros, daba todo por terminado al menos en la primera parte un paso hacia la aceptación.

\- ¿Por qué están ahí nuestros padres? (Pregunto Katarina con toda la inocencia de su edad, pero ni Trinité, Kurt o Thibaut se atrevían a contestar nada.)

?

Días después en el aeropuerto de Francia. Se encontraban Francoise y Pierre despidiendo a Joe.

\- Voy extrañar tu compañía. (Aseguro el francés)

\- Fue muy agradable pasar estos días contigo Pierre. (Afirmo Joe por todo agradecimiento)

\- Ya tendré tiempo de visitarlos en Japón, pero ahora prefiero dejarte a solas. (Y se retiro al instante)

\- Quita esa cara tan triste no me gustaría irme viéndote asi. (Dijo Joe acariciando levemente la mejilla de Francoise)

\- Te juro que trato pero no puedo no quisiera que te fueras Joe (Dijo la joven Francesa con demasiado pesar)

\- Que más quisiera yo que quedarme pero mi vida esta en Japón, y tú también tienes grandes planes lo recuerdas. (Le sonri) ¿Te gustaría saber que iba contestarle a tu hermano aquel dia en el café?.

\- (Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, esperando aquella contestación que hacia que el corazón le latiera mucho más rápido de lo habitual.)

\- Pues me gustas (Dijo haciendo que Francoise se ruborizara) Sin embargo no sé si te amo por eso te prometo, Francoise que vendré a tu debut dentro de seis meses. Para que hablemos claramente de los dos, claro si tu quieres.

\- Yo también pienso que es lo mejor, y creo que es una decisión que nos hace falta a los dos. (Fue lo ultimo que Joe escucho de Francoise antes de que su vuelo despegara con destino a Tokio Japón)

?

La casa de los Voltaire, poco a poco iba regresando a la normalidad en lo que se podía, y la que parecía tomar la actitud de siempre era Trinité.

\- No puedes irte de viaje. (Le reprocho Thibaut a su hermana)

\- ¿Porque no? (Pregunto Trinité en el mismo tono de reproche)

\- Y tus estudios y que piensas hacer con Katarina. (Fue la respuesta de Thibaut)

\- Thibaut, ¡Qué te pasa yo no me voy a convertir en la madre postiza de mi hermana!, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que nuestra pequeña hermana no me soporta

\- Sabes que no podemos encargarnos de ella y tampoco podemos abandonar nuestros estudios a un año de terminar. (Dijo Kurt que hasta ese momento solo escuchaba la conversación)

\- Lo que dice Kurt es verdad. (Secundo Thibaut)

\- Entonces acepten mi idea de internarla en un colegio. (Fue la manera en que Trinité se defendía de sus hermanos)

\- Ya hemos tratado otras veces ese punto y la respuesta sigue siendo un rotundo no, y no es por nosotros sino por la memoria de nuestros padres.

\- Siendo asi es su problema porque de toda maneras pienso irme de viaje, no voy quedarme aquí en esta casa.

\- No pueden ser tan inhumana nuestros padres acaban de fallecer y tu ya estas pensando en irte de viaje. (Reclamo Kurt lleno de pesar por la actitud de su hermana y de todas maneras que podía hacer ella siempre había sido asi)

\- A mí me duele la muerte de nuestros padres tanto como a ustedes pero yo no voy a desperdiciar mi vida llorando por algo que yo no puedo cambiar y es precisamente porque me lastima todavía lo sucedido que quiero irme para ustedes es muy fácil criticarme pero jamás podrían entenderme ustedes van a irse muy pronto lejos de esta casa y yo lo siento pero mi viaje esta decidido (Dijo ya comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del lugar)

\- ¿Es tu ultima palabra? (Pregunto Thibaut con la ligera esperanza de que su hermana desistiera de su idea)

\- Si es mi ultima palabra (Dijo antes de abandonar el estudio donde se encontraba con sus hermanos)

?

En otro lugar en medio del trafico parisino para ser más precisos Pierre llevaba a Francoise a su casa.

\- ¿Porque me da la sensación de que te duele más de lo que dices la partida de Joe?

\- Esto es muy confuso. (respondió sin dejar de ver una pequeña medalla en forma de unas zapatillas de ballet)

\- Podría tratar de adivinar lo que te dijo pero mejor dímelo tú.

\- Que le gustaba pero que no sabia si me amaba, eso fue lo que me dijo.

\- ¿Y tu que sientes por él? (pregunto el diseñador, estacionando el auto afuera de la casa de Francoise)

\- No lo sé Pierre. Porque parece tan poco tiempo para sentir algo más que una atracción física y sin embargo no podría negarte que es más que eso. (Dijo antes de bajarse del auto) Gracias.

\- De nada (Dijo finalmente Pierre antes de arrancar el coche).

?

Mikoto observaba a su hermana que dormía recargada apenas a la orilla de su cama, parecía tener una pesadilla, pero a estas alturas era difícil de saber en que parte de toda su vida se ubicaba, ella misma las tenia todo el tiempo sobre su pasado, su presente y aun su futuro le preocupaba excesivamente.

\- (Myo comenzó a despertar, notando al instante lo pensativa que esta Mikoto) ¿En que piensas?

\- En nosotras en lo dura que ha sido la vida para las dos, también será asi de dura para mi bebe (dijo antes de sentir una leve contracción el parto ya estaba muy cerca)

\- Mejor guarda la calma si. (Replico Myo pareándose de la silla donde dormía para desentumecerse)

\- Myo, por favor te lo suplico necesito hablar con Joe. (Mikoto sentía que era necesario decirlo ahora)

\- Yo no puedo hacer nada esta de viaje. (Dijo Myo, que tampoco quería negarle nada su hermana en este momento y alterarla)

\- Pregúntale a Jet invéntate lo que sea ayúdame te lo suplico. (Rogaba Mikoto a su hermana)

\- Tratare de ayudarte pero no te prometo nada.

\- Gracias Myo. (Mikoto suspiro aliviada)

En el aeropuerto de Japón, Joe apenas entro por el anden de los pasajeros recién llegado buco con la vista al que era su compañero de departamento.

\- Un poco más y ya no te reconozco. (dijo muy divertido Joe apenas llego a donde estaba Jet)

\- ¿A mí?, Si tu fuiste el que se perdió un mes por Francia haciendo no se que cosa, más bien soy yo el que no debería reconocerte.

\- Disfrutaba de mis vacaciones a eso me mandaste Jet. Por cierto Albert ¿ya se fue?

\- ¿Preguntas por mi? (Se escucho la voz de Albert a espaldas de Joe que de inmediato giro para ver de frente al alemán)

\- Acaso conozco a otro Albert, que bueno que todavía estés aquí.

\- Tampoco podía irme sin verte. (aseguro Albert )

\- Entonces mañana nos divertiremos (dijo Joe y su celular comenzó a sonar bastante insistente). Permítanme, Hola ¿Quién habla?.

\- Jefe soy Myo pero por favor no diga mi nombre. (Dijo la chica al contestar)

\- Si entiendo ¿Que necesita?

\- Por favor podría venir mañana al hospital. (Dijo Myo dando todas las señas necesarias para que Joe supiera a cual se refería)

\- Estaré ahí mañana no se Joe aunque no entendiera muy bien para que quería Myo que fuera a un hospital con tanta urgencia y casi como si fuera un secreto)

\- ¿No pasaríamos el dia juntos? (Preguntaron Jet y Albert al mismo tiempo)

\- Eso será rapidísimo, soluciono rápido el problema y listo.

\- ¡Acabas de llegar y tan rápido empiezan a molestarte! (Expreso Jet en forma de desacuerdo)

\- Es el trabajo, ya lo descuide lo suficiente. (Dijo Joe)

?

Al dia siguiente en el hospital de Japón, Joe llego ahí muy temprano, tomo el elevador al piso donde él debía ir donde Myo lo esperaba justo al frente apenas se abrieran las puertas del ascensor.

\- Tu llamada fue muy extraña ayer, ¿Te sucedió algo Myo? (pregunto Joe, sin dejar de saludar a Myo)

\- Sabe jefe Joe, mi hermana ha estado muy grave. (Respondió Myo a la pregunta)

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? (pregunto Joe con total asombro)

\- Tal vez después de esto no vuelva a trabajar con usted y con Jet en la revista pero se lo prometí a mi hermana y yo casi siempre cumplo mis promesas. A lo mejor piensa que estoy diciendo un montón de incoherencias pero mejor vaya a verla ella esta en el cuarto 456

\- (Joe se dirigió a la habitación pero aun no comprendía nada, hasta que estaba dentro de ella) Mikoto. (Pronuncio en el momento en que había reconocido a la mujer que estaba delante de él)

\- Joe, hace tanto tiempo.

\- (Joe suspiro) Si ya lo creo, por lo que puedo ver la vida no te ha tratado nada bien.

\- Perdóname Joe yo no quería lastimarte esa no fue mi intención nunca. (y es que Mikoto hubiera podido decir cualquier otra cosa o tratar de hacer una conversación diferente pero precisamente para eso había querido verlo con tanta urgencia solo quería pedirle perdón)

\- Pero lo hiciste Mikoto yo te amaba eras lo más importante de mi vida. (Recrimino Joe)

\- Joe por favor... (Mikoto iba continuar cuando sintió una fuerte contracción y cedió ante el intenso dolor que sentía en el instante en que se le rompió la fuente)... Es mi bebe llama un doctor hablaremos pero después ahora necesito un doctor (Joe salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar a un medico par que atendiera a Mikoto).

\- (parecía que no había nadie disponible y eso a Joe le desagradaba y su gentil carácter ya comenzaba desvanecerse) Que espere no hay médicos disponibles (Repitió a manera de sarcasmo) usted que es un adorno.

\- Es hora de mi descanso. (aseguro aquel doctor)

\- (Joe lo tomo por el cuello de la bata) Le pago lo que usted quiera pero va y atiende a mi ...esposa (cuando termino de decir aquello ni siquiera sabia porque lo había dicho, acaso seria por que en el fondo seguía enamorado de Mikoto)

\- (Myo parecía hecha un mar de nervios y daba vueltas sin parar por el pasillo del hospital)

\- Cálmate mujer Miku estará bien. (Afirmo Joe para tranquilizar a la secretaria de Jet) ven vayamos a la cafetería.

\- ¿Vas despedirme? (Pregunto Myo sin rodeos)

\- Yo porque habría de hacer eso Myo. (respondió Joe)

\- Porque Mikoto es mi hermana. (Termino de decir ella)

\- Yo, no voy a buscarme un problema con mi mejor amigo, por cierto haz trabajado lo suficiente con Jet y conmigo para darte cuanta de que no soy una persona revanchista.

\- Lamento muchísimo lo que Mikoto te hizo. (Dijo Myo al terminar de escuchar lo que Joe le dijo con anterioridad)

\- ¿Esa es una disculpa de empleada? (Pregunto Joe)

\- No, te estoy pidiendo una disculpa como la hermana de Mikoto Narayama.

\- Ya veo. (se levanto) Dile a tu hermana que vendré a verla después ahora debo irme.

\- Esta bien.

?

En ese momento en el departamento de Jet y Joe.

\- ¡Ya se ha tardado demasiado! (Exclamo Jet, mientras revisaba unos reportajes que debían salir para el próximo numero de la revista)

\- Ni tanto ya llego (Dijo Albert asomándose por la ventana y acto seguido él y Jet salían del departamento)

\- Vamos a desayunar, asi Joe nos platica sus aventuras por Francia. (Dijo Albert sin esperar a que se hicieran planes más serios)

\- Muchachos por favor, solo escuchen esto conocí a una princesa bellísima.

\- La misma a la que le ibas hacer aquel regalo. (Continuo Albert)

\- Eso me hace suponer que Mikoto es cosa del pasado. (agrego Jet, con total encanto)

\- Digamos que más o menos, pero espérate antes de que yo te siga contando de mis vacaciones, me tienes la sorpresa de mi vida te le declaraste a Myo. (Dijo Joe picándole las costillas a Jet)

\- ¿Por qué habría yo de hacer eso? (Pregunto tratando de aparentar calma, y en realidad estaba muy alterado)

\- Porque simple Jet es una chica linda inteligente trabaja para ti y sobre todo soporta tu temperamento. (Joe seguía pensando que más decir)

\- Te falto decir lo más importante que lo trae por las nubes. (complemento Albert)

\- Ustedes dos son unos ingratos yo no era el punto de conversación. (Gruño Jet)

\- Eso si no te lo discutimos.

\- Mejor dinos Joe, tu nueva amiga es una mujer de clase o es otra mesera en un restaurante de comida rápida.

\- Te voy dejar con esa duda porque le prometí que la vería en seis meses y ustedes vendrán conmigo es una promesa de amigos, Albert también puedes llevar a Vina. Cambiando de tema Pierre les mando muchos saludos.

\- Ese tonto, ¿Qué cuenta?

\- Nada que no sepamos.

?

De regreso en el hospital donde Mikoto se encontraba dando a Luz. En el sitio de los partos ella continuaba con sus labores de parto que parecían hacerse más complicadas, pero no pensaba rendirse, su bebe nacería de no ser asi hubiera muerto aquel dia cuando apenas llego al hospital por culpa de Masao.

\- Mikoto se estaba sintiendo muy mal pero que nunca sentía un dolor inmenso y tuvo la sensación de que ya no resistiría más y a pesar de eso seguía empujando.

\- ¡Bien! (Dijo el doctor) Aquí viene empuje con fuerza, ya puedo ver la cabeza.

\- Mikoto seguía su esfuerzo, empujaba una y otra vez concentrando su esfuerzo en suna sola cosa. Y ahí estaba lo sabia justo al escuchar el llanto del bebe, provocando en ella una especial sonrisa, y quedando después inconsciente por el agotamiento.

\- Es una niña (Grito el doctor que siempre le emocionaban estas cosas) Es hermosa. (Dijo antes de dar ordenes precisas y las mismas de siempre en estos caso la madre a recuperación y la niña a los cuneros)

\- ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? (Pregunto Myo en cuanto vio al doctor salir del lugar donde minutos antes su hermana se encontraba dando a luz)

\- Bien descuide estará un poco en recuperación y antes de que pregunte tuvo una niña

\- "Es una niña, escuchaste mamá es parte de la tradición" (Fue lo que Myo pensó)

?

Horas después

\- (Myo entro al cuarto, justo después de que habían llevado a Mikoto de vuelta ahí desee recuperación fijo su mirada en su hermana) ¿Cómo se siente la nueva mamá?

\- Yo creo que como todas las mamas del mundo. (Mikoto lucia radiante muy bonita asi igualito a como lucen las mujeres cuando traen al mundo una nueva vida, y en su caso le resultaba todavía más especial por haber estado al borde de perder a su primer bebe)

\- ¿Ya sabes que es una niña? (Pregunto Myo mientras le acomodaba las almohadas para que se sintiera mucho más cómoda)

\- Asi que fue una niña, por eso esta viva. (Mikoto estaba emocionadísima)

\- (Entro una enfermera al cuarto) Señora muchas felicidades que nombre quiere que pongamos en la cuna dela bebe.

\- (Mikoto, olvido por un segundo que debía dar una respuesta tan solo para recordar a los dos únicos hombre de su vida, con uno había acertado y con el otro lamentablemente había cometido una espantosa equivocación) Escriba en el cunero de mí bebe, Miyuki Shimamura. (Afirmo en total convencimiento)

\- No puedes hacer eso. (Dijo Myo en cuanto la enfermera se había retirado del cuarto)

\- Si puedo, no le haré daño a nadie, y tal vez si ayude mucho a mi hija.

\- (La enfermera volvió a entra por un momento) soy una tonta en unos minutos le traigo a su bebe para que la conozca.

\- La bebe es hija de Masao aunque nos duela a las dos y tal vez tengas razón pero es como si trataras de atar a Joe a una responsabilidad que no es suya

\- ¡Déjame tranquila!

\- Si claro cuando sabes que algo no te va gustar.

\- Myo, ya te diste cuenta que dia es hoy. (Corto Mikoto la discusión acordándose de algo muy importante)

\- Si, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra hermana. (Y los ojos de Myo reflejaban una inmensa tristeza, en lo que su mente la trasportaba a días antes de que su hermana mayor cumpliera los 15 años)

Casa Narayama.

Myo recordaba de su padre quizás muy poco o quizás demasiado desde el punto de vista que se viera tenia tantos recuerdo desagradables a su lado, pero sin duda el peor de todo era el que tenia cercano a la ultima fiesta de Miyuki.

\- Pero quiero festejarle a mí hija sus 15 años. (reclama la señora Narayama a un sujeto que bien podría decirse su esposo)

\- No hay dinero mujer metete eso en el estúpido cerebro. (el hombre si que era cínico porque estaba diciéndole eso y en la mesa tenia al menos cinco pacas de dinero)

\- YO NO PUEDO HACERLE UNA FIESTA A MÍ HIJA PORQUE NO HAY DINERO PERO TU SI TE COMPRAS TUS MALDITAS BOTELLAS Y TU MALDITA DROGA. (Grito enfurecida, lanzando las pacas de dinero de la mesa al piso)

\- A MÍ ME RESPETAS, NO TE PEGO NADA MÁS PORQUE ME ESPERAN UNAS MUÑECOTAS. (Decía el padre de Myo y Mikoto mientras sus hijas permanecían escondidas adentro del cuarto)

\- Ya se fue Miyuki. (le informo Myo a su hermana en cuanto vio que su padre salía de la casa)

\- Para que lo soportas mam. (Dijo Miyuki saliendo del cuarto hacia donde estaba su madre)

\- Es mi esposo, el padre de tus hermanas seria injusto que las dejara sin padre.

\- Mama por favor ese no sirve para nada, además yo puedo mantenerla a usted y a mis hermanas.

\- Jamás aceptare que me mantengas de eso tan vil por dios eres una niña. (Respondió la indignada madre)

(fin del recuerdo

\- Myo reacciona, recordabas nuestro hogar ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Tu podrías olvidarlo? (hacia aquélla pregunta mientras aparecía de nuevo la enfermera llevando consigo a la recién nacida)

\- No. (Dijo y afirmo su negación moviendo la cabeza, y estirando los brazos para recibir a su hija)

?

Joe llego junto con las hermanas Narayama a un sencillo hotel japonés lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar y adonde ninguna de las dos quería regresar después de lo ocurrido pago por adelantado al menos lo de dos semanas.

\- No debiste molestarte, ya haz hecho mucho por nosotras y ni siquiera era tu responsabilidad.

\- Lo hago por, honestamente me seria tan difícil dar una explicación de mis razones.

\- De algún modo sé que soy la persona menos adecuada para preguntarte la razón de que hayas perdonado a Mikoto pero en verdad me gustaría saber tus razones.

\- Que se yo, pudieron ser tantas razones, también creo que con el marido que le toco ya a pagado en demasía lo que yo hubiera podido sufrir, y con todo esto tampoco creo tener la necesidad de pasarme el resto de mi vida guardando rencor por algo que ya no se puede cambiar.

\- ¿Todavía la amas? (Pregunto Myo y al instante sintió una gran pena)

\- (Joe tomo suficiente aire para contestar) Sabes creo que si alguien me hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta hace poco más de un mes, mi respuesta indudablemente seria que si pero ahora lo único que siento por tu hermana es quizás compasión.

\- (Mikoto se reunió con ellos en la pequeña sala de cuarto de hotel) ¡Al fin se ha quedado dormida! (Exclamo sirviéndose un vaso de agua) Myo ya le dijiste a Joe que mañana pensamos registrar a la niña.

\- Ya se lo haz dicho tú justo ahora.

\- (Mikoto se bebió de una sola vez el vaso con agua) Joe, ¿Si yo me divorciara de Masao y me esperara para registrar a Miyuki tú estarías dispuesto a reconocer a mi hija como tuya?

\- (Él se quedo helado por la impresión de escuchar aquella pregunta y después de varios minutos en silencio dijo) En estos momentos no podría darte otra respuesta que no fuera un rotundo no.

?

En Francia.

\- Es todo por hoy no vemos mañana. (Anuncio la mujer que fungía de coreógrafa para la próxima obra)

\- (Francoise estaba por retirarse cuando escucho su nombre desde la entrada del salón de baile) Señor GB.

\- La invito a comer y no aceptare un no como respuesta.

\- En verdad me gustaría aceptar pero no me agradan las murmuraciones.

\- Yo no he dicho que comeremos solos, ¿ya conoce usted a Demeter?

\- Solo de vista (Respondió Francoise) ha venido algunas veces a los ensayos.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué me dice? (Pregunto amablemente el hombre Ingles)

\- Acepto, pero prométame que no será demasiado debo llegar temprano a mi casa.

\- Prometido Señorita. (GB hizo una reverencia y le cedió el paso delante de él, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera imaginarse lo importante que se volverían él uno para el otro en los tiempos que vendrían después)

?

Dos días después Jet se encontraba junto con Myo esperando para realizar una entrevista a un importante magnate chino.

Este no es mi trabajo. (Refunfuño Jet arrepentido de haber aceptado cubrir el suceso de la visita del magnate que no aparecía por ningún lado)

(La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a un robusto hombre que hablaba torpemente) El señor Zhou, dice que lo lamenta pero le resulta imposible atenderlos.

(Jet estaba furioso llevaba media mañana perdida y de no ser por Myo que trataba de calmarlo se hubiera dedicado a lanzar un sinfín de insultos contra el Magnate chino) No deberías ser tan aprensivo Jet (Dijo Myo estando ya en el auto de este ultimo)

Es que no puedo evitarlo, te diste cuenta de todo lo que esperamos para que al final se le hiciera muy fácil mandar a decir no puedo atenderlos y ni siquiera dan la cara. ESTUPIDO RIQUILLO (Grito Jet asustando a Myo) perdóname no era mi intención asustarte (Se aclaro la garganta) Te invito a cenar.

Gracias por tu invitación, pero no puedo aceptarla ya tengo un compromiso, con mi hermana y mi sobrina.

Entonces te lo preguntare aquí. Myo ¿Me gustaría saber...? (Silencio larguísimo de esos que impacientan) si te; ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

(Myo acaba de sentir una especie de puñalada eso no era lo que ella esperaba escuchar) "Era solo eso" Es el 17 de marzo. (Dijo Myo encogiéndose de hombros)

?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos trascurrieron tres meses Joe se hacia cargo de Mikoto y de Masao ni sus luces, todo avanzaba como debía en todas parte y para todos quizás por ejemplo Albert en Alemania por fin había pedido la mano de Vina y se casaría el próximo año, por su parte Pierre seguía trabajando en su nueva línea de ropa, Jet el pobre seguía con sus dudas sobre declarársele a Myo. Por su parte Francoise cada vez extrañaba más a Joe y se preparaba para su debut en la obra teatral en la que GB tenia puestas todas sus esperanzas y por cierto una pareja parecía tener algún pequeño problema.

Nataly y Jean Paul esperaban en un laboratorio medico a ser nombrados.

\- ¿Por qué no podía venir mi hermana con nosotros? (pregunto Jean Paul, que desde hace más de 20 minutos se había obsesionado en no soltarle la mano a Nataly)

\- Porque tenia ensayo sabes lo importante que será este primer papel en su carrera creí que te daría gusto. (Dijo Nataly incrédulamente)

\- Por supuesto que me da gusto, por cierto hace tres meses que se fue ese tipo, ojala que nunca lo volvamos a ver. (Replico Jean Paul)

\- Lo mismo le deseaste a Inti y ya ves pareciera que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. (Refirió Nataly ante el ultimo comentario del que ahora si era su novio)

\- No pensaras que yo le hice algo o sí. (Reclamo enfadado pero más bien era que esta sumamente nervioso).

\- ¿Por qué habría yo de pensar eso? (pregunto la joven)

\- Tal vez (no termino una anciana enfermera acaba de llamar a Nataly)

\- Aquí tiene los resultados de sus análisis. Señorita Hilton.

\- No piensas abrir esa cosa. (Dijo Jean Paul apenas entraron al elevador)

\- Estoy nerviosa necesito sentir valor Jean Paul, tanto como el que sentí ese dia.

\- Y yo necesito que abras ese papel o voy a volverme loco. (Dijo presionando el botón de la planta baja)

\- Ten entonces ábrelo. (Nataly le ofreció el sobre a su novio)

\- Francoise acaba de llegar de su ensayo, y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su hermano y a su amiga en estado de di algo o tan siquiera deja de mirarme extraño.

\- ¿A usted que les pasa? (interrogo Francoise en cuanto entro a su casa)

\- Tenemos un pequeño dilema amiga, no sabemos si abrir el sobre con los resultados de mis análisis.

\- De toda maneras debes hacerlo es importante para tu salud y no voy a creer que estas enferma.

\- Si verdad de que podría estar enferma. (Respondió Nataly, pero no dejaba de tronarse los dedos una y otra vez)

\- Jean porque no le ayudas abrir ese sobre es tu novia deberías apoyarla.

\- ¿Yo ...? (Pregunto como si le sorprendiera)

\- ¿Qué se supone que podría venir en esos análisis que ustedes dos no quieran ver? (Pregunto Francoise notando el excesivo nerviosismo de Nataly y de Jean Paul)

\- Ábrelo. ¿Y dinos que dice? (Dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo, en espera de una respuesta por fin)

\- (Francoise abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido muy atenta a lo que humanamente se pudiera entender si consultar aun medico para que tradujera algunas cosas pero llego al final y sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa mientras veía el papel una y otra vez y miraba a su hermano y a su miga) Nataly tú estas.


	10. Una petición para Myo

"Una petición para Myo"

En el capítulo anterior.

\- Ábrelo. ¿Y dinos que dice? (Dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo, en espera de una respuesta por fin)

\- (Francoise abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido muy atenta a lo que humanamente se pudiera entender si consultar a un médico para que tradujera algunas cosas pero llego al final y sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa mientras veía el papel una y otra vez y miraba a su hermano y a su miga) Nataly ¿tú estás?

\- Solo dilo no preguntes no sé qué dice ese papel. (A la pobre de Nataly ya la estaba matando el nerviosismo aunque en el fondo supiera perfectamente lo que iba a decir)

\- Voy a ser tía, vas a ser mamá y Jean Paul. (Se apresuró a decir Francoise emocionadísima con la noticia)

\- ¡Me voy a morir! Tus padres van a matarme. (Susurro Jean Paul en un tono de indiscutible inquietud por lo que fueran a pensar los padres de Nataly)

\- Si creo que tienes razón. (Aseguro Nataly aumentando el miedo de su novio)

\- No me ayudes amor. (Dijo Jean Paul en tono irónico)

\- (Nataly se rió un poco) Esto es tan extraño estoy tan feliz, preocupada todavía no me lo creo. (Miro a su novio fijamente a los ojos) fuera de pensar en mis padres ¿Qué sientes t

Jean Paul

\- Pues fuera de pensar en tus padres, me siento feliz. (Contesto el futuro papá)

\- Felicidades los dejo para que platiquen debo cambiarme quede de verme con Pierre. Y creo que ustedes no necesitan a nadie aquí.

\- Me lo saludas. (Pidió Nataly)

\- De tu parte amiga. (Le contesto Francoise)

\- ¿Que ese no es el amigo del periodista? ¿Porque tienes que ir a verlo? ¿Porque le mandas saludos Nataly? (Jean Paul estaba celoso)

\- Si es amigo de Joe, voy a verlo porque el periodista, como tú le dices hermano me mando una carta. (Contesto Francoise a las cuestiones que le tocaba responder a ella)

\- Lo mando a saludar por educación, no tiene nada de malo.

\- Nataly tiene razón, y deberías preocuparte por otras cosas más importantes en vez de estar celando a mi amiga. (Dijo Francoise, para después dejar a solas a la parejita)

?

En ese mismo instante en Japón Mikoto se encontraba preparando algo de cenar y Myo terminaba ya de realizar algunos pendientes llevado de la oficina.

\- Cenemos hermana. (Dijo Mikoto, al terminar de hacer la cena y se sentaron ambas a la mesa) Esta mañana estuvo Joe un rato, me dijo que si no pensábamos regresar a nuestra casa. (Comento Mikoto para tener algo de que platicar durante la cena)

\- ¿Te dijo porque quería saber eso? (Pregunto Myo con notoria curiosidad)

\- No en realidad tal vez solo sea curiosidad de su parte. Por cierto he estado pensando en que tal vez sea prudente que busque un trabajo. (Dijo Mikoto aunque más bien parecía que pedía una opinión)

\- Con lo que yo gano alcanza y Miyu esta muy pequeña como para que estés pensando en dejarla encargada con alguien. (Fue la respuesta de Myo a lo que pretendía Mikoto)

\- En eso tienes razón. (Se llevo algo de comida a la boca termino de masticarlo y luego volvió a retomar la platica) Lo que sí estoy dispuesta a hacer es a no dejar pasar más tiempo voy a pedir el divorcio claro ya sé que puede tardar porque no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar Masao.

\- Si la valentía de la que ahora dices presumir es real Miku ve y búscalo con sus amigos con la gente que él solía andar.

\- Cual valentía Myo, si me estoy muriendo de miedo de saber que todavía lo quiero de sentirme capaz de perdonarlo otra vez en cuanto lo vea.

\- Por dios Mikoto que lo que se siente por hombres asi no es amor, sino una terrible dependencia emocional. (Eso Myo lo tenia bien aprendido o al menos muy grabado en la mente porque Miyuki solía decírselo cada vez que su madre terminaba en un estado deprimente por lo golpes del que era su marido)

\- Nuestro padre era muy parecido a Masao. (Dijo Mikoto como si le fastidiara pensar en ello pero no del todo) Yo sentía envidia Myo de ti y de Miyuki de cómo les gritaba, las golpeaba al menos tenían su atención por esos momentos a mí en cambio casi nunca se dignaba a verme parecía la hija fantasma.

\- Y pensar que nosotras agradecíamos tanto que no lo hiciera que pensara que no existirías para que no sufrieras lo que nosotras, quizás lo hacia porque te creía su hija es decir de ti no tenia ninguna duda. Sabes eso es lo único que yo como hija aparte de que nos condenara a una vida asi le reprochaba a mi madre que nunca aclarara esa situación porque al menos Miyuki tenia esa seguridad de saber que él no era su padre y de ti no hay dudas es seguro que eras su hija pero yo crecí con esa duda y peor aun viviré con ella el resto de mi vida

\- Tal vez si nuestra madre viviera o mejor dicho ¿te haz imaginado nuestra vida si el resto de nuestra familia estuviera viva?

\- Yo no podría aborrecería el hecho de pensarlo, tanto como tú deberías de odiar el solo hecho de pensar en querer darle a Miyuki un padre como Masao.

\- Mi hija se merece lo mejor, por eso haré todo lo que este de mi parte para que Joe vuelva a quererme. (Decía Mikoto justo cuando comenzaba a escucharse el llanto de la bebe)

\- Eso espero hermana, de verdad.

?

Francia

\- Debemos hablar con tus padres sin retrasarlo demasiado. (Dijo Jean Paul mientras picaba un plato de fruta par su novia)

\- Tendrá que ser después de que regreses porque ellos están de visita con la tía Matilde y tu regresas a trabajar mañana.

\- Es demasiado tiempo Nataly son casi dos meses de ausencia y si tus padres se dan cuanta antes de que yo pueda hablar con ellos y demostrarles que voy hacerme responsable. (Se quedo pensativo y por poco y se rebana un dedo por estar distraído)

\- Ten cuidado, yo no tengo antojo de fruta con sangre. (Dijo Nataly en tono divertido) ¿Y que propones? (Pregunto Nataly retomando el tema acerca de sus padres)

\- Pues que lo vayas preparando todo, tenemos que casarnos es lo correcto no.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo solo porque es lo correcto? (Pregunto Nataly, se sentía ofendida no quería que se casara con ella solo porque pensaba que era lo correcto)

\- Si porque es lo correcto, por que te amo, porque deseo darte una familia por todo.

\- Te amo. (Dijo Nataly con lagrimas en los ojos, ahora si que entendía, sus repentinos cambios de animo estos últimos días, sus antojos, los mareos, las nauseas, tenia una felicidad que ni ella misma podía explicarse su bebe no era uno planeado sin embargo sentía como si lo fuera, había escogido a un hombre que jamás la abandonaría como muchos lo hacían apenas sabían de un embarazo o se creían cercanos a una situación asi)

\- (Jean Paul no contesto a eso tan solo se limito a intentar besar a su novia y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque Nataly sintió unas terrible nauseas que la hicieron salir corriendo al baño) Nataly...

?

En otro lugar de la bella Francia GB continuaba su rutina acompañado como siempre de Demeter, estaba ocupándose de cada detalle para que su incursión en el teatro de ballet fuera un éxito, tan asi que había optado por tomarse su año sabático como vulgarmente se dice.

\- Trabajas para mí desde hace 5 años y conozco casi nada de tu vida. (Refirió Great Britain aburrido de checar las cuantas, los presupuestos, las mejores opciones para que todo saliera bien)

\- No hay mucho que contar de mi vida salvo que soy la mayor de cuatro hermanos, mis padres viven en Lorena, estudie y me prepare para ser una especie de dama de compañía, usted conoce mi vida aunque no lo admita sabe que no me interesa casarme que tuve una hijo muy joven y que lo di en adopción que me he vuelto una estudiosa del teatro en todas su formas, de las artes que lo acompaño adonde quiera que usted va.

\- Si, si tienes razón Demeter. (Dijo Great)

\- Ve, usted es como un Angel para mi asi como se quiere convertir en alguien imprescindible para la señorita Francoise. (Agrego Demeter)

\- Esa niña lo tiene todo para el triunfo y yo me encargare de hacer de ella una gran bailarina que el mundo reconozca y respete. (Dijo el Ingles en señal de absoluto triunfo)

\- Tampoco se aferré tanto a las posibilidades. (Inquirió Demeter)

\- No son posibilidades sino realidades. (Dijo Great)

?

El aire que se sentía en el jardín de la mansión Jeunet era muy encantador era un ambiente tan agradable.

\- Te llame hace una semana, el mismo tiempo que tiene la carta de haber llegado. (Decía Pierre Luigi que en ese mismo momento preparaba una taza de café para su invitada)

\- He tenido muchas actividades y apenas hoy pude descansar es que entre mis clases en la academia, la obra en la que debutare, y mis clases de Ingles, Italiano y ruso no me queda tiempo. (Expresaba Francoise, estirando el brazo para tomar la taza de café que le ofrecía el dueño de la casa)

\- Digamos entonces que no debe interesarte la carta de mi amigo.

\- No entonces solo digamos que no tenia tiempo de venir pero por supuesto que me interesa. (Se apresuro a decir Francoise)

\- Por cierto Nataly no vino contigo, tenia muchas ganas de verla es...

\- Nataly es la novia de mi hermano. (Explico Francoise temerosa de escuchar algo que no quería)

\- Lo sé, pero eso no es motivo que impida que uno se de cuenta de que existe.

\- Ella esta embarazada. (Dijo Francoise, para evitar que Pierre pensara en su amiga de otra manera que no fuera precisamente asi como una amiga)

\- Mejor y te traigo la carta. (Dijo el diseñador ante la sorpresa)

\- Si mejor, antes de que pase otra cosa o te cuenta la vida privada de mi hermano y su novia.

?

Japón en la revista Jet acababa de llegar a la oficina de Joe

\- El dia de hoy han llegado cajas y cajas a la revista. (Dijo Jet, preocupado porque de seguir asi en cualquier momento se volvería imposible caminar)

\- Son cosas que necesito. (Afirmo Joe)

\- La mitad de ellas son cursos de idiomas, ¿qué no te bastan los que hablas?

\- Mira Jet aunque muchos artistas y gente importante suele hablar el inglés no todos lo hacen y es molesto tener que depender de los traductores. (Fue la defensa de Joe a su favor)

\- Si y yo lo cargo junto contigo creo que el único idioma que tu hablas y yo no es el noruego. (Al decir aquello dio un ligero resoplido)

\- Deberías aprenderlo a lo mejor asi te atreves a decirle a Myo que sea tu novia. (Y a pesar de que aquello lo decía por una parte en broma, tampoco perdía la seriedad)

\- Ya la he invitado a cenar esta noche pero te juro que nunca me lo imagine tan difícil. (Dijo negando su estado con movimientos de cabeza)

\- Tú solo te complicas, sobre todo si piensas en un noviazgo sencillo. (Le dijo Joe para darle ánimos)

\- Ese es el punto realmente que no quiero un noviazgo pasajero, y si mi decisión cuenta quiero que mi relación con Myo sea muy formal posiblemente para que sea mi esposa.

\- Si sigues solo imaginando lo que Myo piensa no llegaras a ningún lado tienes que hacerte la firme promesa de que hablaras con ella esta misma noche. (Decía esto y lo señalaba como si le advirtiera o le fuera a pasar algo si no lo hacia)

\- Jefe, trajeron esta factura la firma para anotarla en los libros de contabilidad. (Dijo una de las empleadas de la revista)

\- Enseguida te la firmo. (Y asi lo hizo)

\- (Jet comenzó a reírse como un loco apenas vio la copia de la nota) Todos estos gasto son para, ¡Que piensas contratar a un bebe!

\- Jajajajaja (Comenzó a reírse también Joe, respiro profundamente, y se puso en estado serio) Es para Mikoto.

\- ¿Bromeas? (pregunto Jet, no era posible que Joe estuviera viendo a Mikoto nuevamente o sí)

\- Tal vez, además a ti no te interesa tienes algo más importante en que pensar es una promesa Jet.

\- Es una promesa. (repitió Jet levantando la mano derecha en señal de juramento)

?

Ya de regreso en casa de Pierre Luigi, este tenia su recamara vuelta un caos y la carta no aparecía por ningún lado.

\- ¡Y que si hubiera venido antes! (Exclamo Francoise desde la entrada de la habitación)

\- Ya te he dicho que ya la encuentro estoy seguro que la guarde por aquí en algún lado. (Se quedo por un momento recordando sus actividades los últimos días) Ya sé donde esta tú carta (salió corriendo del cuarto hacia la cocina) aquí esta por fin toma esto es tuyo

\- ¿Guardaste mi carta en el estante del especiero de tu cocina?

\- Te juro que no era mi intención es que cuando llego estaba por comer (Dejo salir una risita nerviosa) ¿No vas a leerla?

\- Si, pero a solas esta es solo para mí a ti ya te mandaron la tuya.

\- Tienes razón ven regresemos al Jardín.

\- Pierre hace un rato cuando mencionaste a Nataly lo que dijiste.

\- Francamente me gusta. (Dijo Pierre sin ningún remordimiento) Pero escucha Francoise si de verdad esta embarazada yo no seré el culpable de que su relación se termine.

\- Me tranquilaza oír eso sobre todo porque mi hermano estará ausente por dos meses. (Y aunque no lo demostraba del todo le asombra la idea de pensar que al diseñador le gustara Nataly)

\- Y si te hace sentir mucho más tranquila en tres días me marchare a Brasil a un desfile internacional de la moda en ropa causal y sport. (Refirió Pierre Luigi)

\- ¿Asi que tú también te marchas? (Pregunto Francoise)

\- Estaré aquí de regreso para la presentación de la obra donde debutarás, tal y como Joe te lo prometió hace tres meses. Por cierto ¿qué haz sabido de tus amigas?

\- Nada desde la muerte de los padres de Trinité, pareciera que se las ha tragado la tierra.

?

Mikoto y Myo hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a Miyuki que apenas y dormía era una niña un tanto intranquila y solía llorar mucho pero aun asi a su madre ya su tía les parecía el ser más hermoso que hubiera llegado a sus vidas.

\- Te ha invitado a cenar, me alegra por ti hermana, ya tenias bastante tiempo deseando algo asi.

\- Si y esta vez es una invitación que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. (Dijo una emocionada Myo)

\- Me entusiasma que estés tan feliz ojala de verdad te salgan las cosas como quieres. (Dijo Mikoto ayudando a su hermana a terminar de maquillarse)

\- Eso espero. (Se puso de pie para ponerse por fin la ropa que con tanto esfuerzo había escogido quería verse muy bonita era un traje dos piezas formado por un halter con algo de pedrería negras como azabache y un pantalón en color fucsia con pequeños vuelos al final)

\- (Mikoto aplaudió para su hermana) Te ves linda..

\- Gracias Miku, lo dices porque soy tu hermana.

\- Te juro que no, pero anda ya baja al lobby del hotel para esperarlo a y suerte. (Dijo Mikoto desde la puerta)

\- (Myo salió del ascensor y Jet ya la esperaba hojeando una revista) Jet tienes mucho esperando.

\- No. (Dijo dejando la revista a un lado) vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde ( Y la tomo del brazo como todo un caballero)

?

En ese mismo lugar pero un tiempo después Joe había llegado ver si Mikoto y su hija estaban bien.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? (Pregunto Joe en tono preocupado)

\- No Joe, ya haces suficiente cuidándome a la niña. Esto es algo que debo enfrentar yo sola. (Dijo Mikoto firmemente)

\- Si tú lo dices ten llévate mi carro, no me gustaría que anduvieras a pie a estas horas. (Y le ofreció las llaves)

\- (Mikoto toma las llaves del auto de manos de Joe, de eso hace apenas una hora y ya estaba por llegar adonde seguramente solía estar Masao)

\- Esa no es tu esposa (Dijo un hombre que se encontraba aun lado de Masao jugando de naipes dentro de aquel bar)

\- Hola mi amor, por fin te dignas a regresar. (Camino hacia ella)

\- Quédate donde estas Masao. Para que escuches lo que vengo a decirte QUIERO QUE ME DES EL DIVORCIO.

\- Pero mi amor por unos simples problemitas no vamos a dejar que nuestro matrimonio se vaya por la borda.

\- (Mikoto sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba cuando el hablaba de esa manera tan comprensiva tan especial a ella se le olvidaba todo y podía perdonarlo en un instante, pero las palabras de Myo también le daban fuerza para no hacerlo deberías de odiar el querer darle a Miyuki un padre como Masao) Problemitas, tal vez aun asi quiero el divorcio y es mejor que no te pongas en un plan de no querer dármelo porque te refundo en la cárcel por poner en riesgo mi vida, la de mi hija y la integridad de mi hermana. (Dijo y salió a paso apresurado del lugar y detrás de ella un Masao que estaba enfurecido).

\- ESPÉRATE, TE DIGO QUE TE ESPERES. (Los gritos de Masao se oían por todas partes)

\- (Mikoto encendió el coche como pudo y arranco lo más rápido que pudo sin oír los gritos del que todavía era su esposo)

?

Jet detuvo su auto justo en un lugar que no era otra cosa que un hotel.

\- Esto es otro hotel, si íbamos a cenar en un hotel pudimos quedarnos en el que me estoy hospedando. (Dijo Myo, sorprendida por el lugar)

\- Ya lo sé no quería llevarte a un restaurante y se me ocurrió alquilar una parte en la terraza de este extraordinario hotel.

\- Pasen por aquí (Dijo un mesero enfundado en un elegante smoking blanco)

\- (Myo miro a su alrededor) ¡Esto esta lleno de flores! (Dijo Myo sorprendida, antes de sentarse a la mesa que estaba al centro)

\- ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar mientras esta lista la cena? (Pregunto con amabilidad el mesero que se encontraba su servicio)

\- Una botella de Champagne esta bien. (pidió Jet)

\- En un momento. (Respondió el mesero par después retirarse)

\- Esta muy bonito este lugar Jet. (La chica japonesa se sentía muy contenta como si estuviera en un sueño)

\- Me complace que te guste cuando vine a apartarlo me acorde de que una vez tú me comentaste que te gustaban mucho las flores, lo que no me dijiste era el motivo y si no te molesta me gustaría saberlo.

\- ¿Quieres saber por que me gustan las flores? (Pregunto por que le hacia gracia que a Jet le interesara un detalle un poco insignifícate para otras personas)

\- Sí. (contesto sencillamente)

\- Por nada en especial, yo vengo de una familia muy pobre, mi madre no tenia dinero para comprarnos nunca nada entonces cuando llegaba alguna fecha especial ella siempre trataba de regalarnos a mis hermanas y a mí aunque fuera una flor diferente para esa ocasión. Y esa es en si la razón por la que me gustan tanto las flores, realmente no hay un gran explicación que dar.

\- Tú madre debe estar muy orgullosa de su hija. (Dijo jet, sin esperar que sus palabras iban hacer sentir un poco mal a Myo)

\- Seguramente. (Dijo Myo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas)

\- (Jet se sintió incomodo con la situación) Myo perdón si dije algo malo.

\- No Jet, lo que sucede es que mi madre hace tiempo que murió, creo que nunca va dejar de dolerme.

\- Lo siento. (Acto seguido) Myo. "Dios porque tiene que ser tan complicado". Yo quiero decirte.

\- Si te escucho Jet. (Dijo Myo con algunas lagrimas todavía recorriendo sus mejillas)

\- ¿Quieres ser... "Dilo ya no eres un cobarde" mi novia? (Y ya solo esperaba una respuesta y se sentía como una diminuta pulga a merced de Myo)

\- ( Myo sintió una inmensa emoción, se puso de pie y camino hacia los dos hombres que montaban guardia a la entrada del lugar) Escucharon lo que dijo me pidió que fuera su novia. ¿Qué piensan ustedes que deba contestarle?

\- ¡Myo! (Jet estaba rojo de pena por la singular actitud de Myo, pero que diablos en el fondo sabia que si la quería era precisamente por eso por su peculiar manera de ser y es que a veces no sabia la manera en que reaccionaria adoraba su espontánea manera de ser en otras palabras)

\- (Myo volvió a la mesa) Aun tengo que darte una respuesta (Dijo Myo como sí tuviera que contestar una pregunta que llevara mucho tiempo de haber sido hecha)

\- Estas loca, Te amo. (A Jet ya no le importaba decirlo ya había dado el primer paso, o era que sencillamente le había salido esa palabra sin pensarlo y solo lo sentía)

\- Me amas, que sorpresa yo también, ¿Ya somos novios? (Pregunto Myo tímidamente)

\- Que se yo tú no has dicho si me aceptas. (Dijo Jet con la cabeza cabizbaja)

\- Tonto claro que te acepto. (Se abrazaron, y Myo se aferraba a él no quería perderlo sentía que vivía un sueño sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón sabia que debía hablarle a Jet de su familia de su hermana, él tenia que saber de Mikoto, seguramente el entendería porque si Joe que era el que más cosas tenia que recriminarle a Mikoto la había perdonado indudablemente al final Jet haría lo mismo, pero quito esos pensamientos de su mente ahora solo quería disfrutar aquel mágico momento)

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA


	11. Planes malevolos

"Planes malévolos"

?

\- Que sé yo tú no has dicho si me aceptas. (Dijo Jet con la cabeza cabizbaja)

\- Tonto claro que te acepto. (Se abrazaron, y Myo se aferraba a él no quería perderlo sentía que vivía un sueño sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón sabia que debía hablarle a Jet de su familia de su hermana, él tenia que saber de Mikoto, seguramente el entendería porque si Joe que era el que más cosas tenia que recriminarle a Mikoto la había perdonado indudablemente al final Jet haría lo mismo, pero quito esos pensamientos de su mente ahora solo quería disfrutar aquel mágico momento)

?

En otro lugar a varios kilómetros de ahí por cierto Albert también contribuía a su relación solo que el cargaba con toda la familia de su ya prometida.

\- Gracias por la invitación doctor Albert. (Dijo una mujer de aspecto ya mayor poniéndose de pie ya para despedirse) Vámonos ya Helen que tú hermana y el doctor Albert seguramente querrán estar a solas.

\- ¿Cuándo vienes a la casa? (Pregunto Helen antes de despedirse ella también)

\- En estos días. (Contesto Vina, besando la mejilla de su madre para despedirse)

\- Le reitero mi agradecimiento doctor. (Dijo la madre de Vina, comenzando su andar hacia la salida donde ya la esperaban con sus abrigo y su bolso)

\- ¿Tu también ya quieres irte Vina?

\- Mañana es un dia pesado para mi, tengo muchos asuntos que revisar eso sin contar que tengo audiencia para...

\- Para defender a esa persona que acusan de asesino y tu crees que es inocente.

\- (La abogada y novia de Albert parecía sentirse incomoda con el comentario hecho por su novio) Es inocente estoy segura de ello si no jamás hubiera aceptado su caso o es acaso que no me conoces.

\- Olvida lo que dije, es solo que se suponía que prepararíamos nuestra boda con calma pero supongo que nunca terminaremos por ponernos de acuerdo.

\- Albert, debes entender que no voy a abandonar a mis clientes, va en contra de mis principios de abogada.

\- Vina, es lo mismo con mis pacientes por eso de la manera más efectiva los canalicé con otro medico. (Agregó Albert)

\- Pues es lo mismo, yo no he tomado más casos solo quiero resolver los que tengo pendientes, ninguno es tan difícil como parece. Salvo el caso del que te hable que lo más seguro es que quede resuelto mañana mismo, no existen las pruebas suficientes como para iniciar un juicio en contra de mi cliente. (Dijo Vina con todos esos términos jurídicos, que Albert nunca entendía)

\- Eso espero, ya sabes que iremos a Francia.

\- Vamos a viajar juntos a Francia amor eso ni lo dudes además prometiste presentarme a ese amigo tuyo el modisto lo recuerdas. (Dijo Vina terminando ya entre los labios de su novio)

\- ¡Eres una convenenciera! (Exclamo Albert pero el susodicho no dejaba de besarla)

\- Yo, mentira solo quiero lucir regia para nuestra boda por eso decidimos que fuera en un año. (Comento Vina rompiendo el beso)

\- ¿Decidimos? (Pregunto Albert, él cuándo a que horas, él nunca decidía nada si bien lo recordaba con su primera esposa que por pura suerte y había escogido el color de su traje y eso porque lo llevaba puesto)

\- Algo asi. (Sonrió la joven alemana)

?

Ya de regreso con nuestra recién formada pareja esta se encontraba cenando o intentándolo.

\- Vamos a cenar Myo. (Dijo Jet un tanto divertido por la actitud que estaba poniendo Myo ante aquella comida)

\- Esa comida se ve muy extraña Jet. (Replico Myo mirando a Jet y luego volviendo a observar la comida que se encontraba al frete suyo)

\- Myo, ya otras veces hemos comido cosas peores, recuerdas con los Italianos. (Refirió Jet conteniendo las ganas de reírse por la gracia que le causaba ver el rostro de Myo en estado de expectación)

\- Es diferente era parte del trabajo ¿De donde dices que es esta comida? (Pregunto en el mismo tono curioso que mantenía hasta ese momento)

\- De la India, Myo sin rodeos en realidad ¿porque no quieres empezar a cenar?

\- Por que no quiero que se me acabe la noche Jet, Dime que esto no es un sueño Jet. Y si lo es no me despiertes nunca por favor.

\- No lo es, es tan real como nosotros dos (Decía Jet, comenzado a besar la frente de su novia, luego la punta de su nariz y finalmente sus labios con un beso tranquilo que pronto se volvió un tanto apasionado)

?

En Francia.

\- (Apenas Francoise regresaba su casa después de estar con Pierre Luigi entro tranquilamente no quería molestar a su hermano y a su amiga que parecían estar inmersos en otro mundo subió rápido pero silenciosamente las escaleras hacia su recamara, para encerrarse a leer la carta de Joe). Ahora si veamos que dice la carta que me envió Joe.

Querida Francoise

Aún me parece como si hubiera sido ayer que regrese de Francia y ya han pasado tres largos meses, que se me han pasado tan lentos ya quisiera verte de nuevo es que si supieras o mejor dicho si pudieras sentir cuanto pienso en ti, en las palabras que te dije en el aeropuerto antes de despedirnos, ahora ya tengo una respuesta solo a medias a espera de la que sea la tuya.

Y pensar que viaje a Francia por una trampa de uno de mis mejores amigos, pensando que ese era el ultimo lugar en donde debería de estar, pero me he dado cuenta de que en esta vida las cosa siempre suceden por algo y ese algo en mi caso era conocerte a ti y a Nataly por supuesto, pero en especial a ti.

Creo que me estoy poniendo un tanto sentimental, solo debía escribirte para enviarte saludos, decirte que nos veremos en tres meses más, no voy decirte más tonterías. Cuídate te mando un beso.

Se despide Joe Shimamura

\- Por la expresión que tienes debes estar muy feliz. (Dijo Nataly entrando a la habitación de Francoise) ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

\- Escribió Joe. (Contesto Francoise guardando la carta junto con otras cartas, luego ella también hizo una pregunta) ¿Qué no estabas con mi hermano?

\- Salió, dijo que necesitaba algunas cosas y mañana le toca iniciar turno. (Pero Nataly parecía estar un poco extrañada) ¿Por qué guardas la carta de Joe junto con las cartas de Inti?

\- Por nada en especial. (Sonrío y siguió hablando) Por más que lo pienso todavía no me hago a la idea de que estés embarazada amiga. (Dijo para no hablar sobre Inti)

\- Si a esas vamos yo tampoco termino de creerlo pero lo estoy Francoise, voy a tener un bebe de tu hermano tienes idea de...

\- Estoy segura de que nuestra vida estará llena de felicidad. (Dijo Francoise tocándose el sitio donde se encontraba el corazón)

\- Pero ya dejemos mi embarazo por la paz, no dicen que los bebes escuchan todo desde el vientre de su mamá el mío debe estar aburrido de que hablemos de él.

\- Todavía es muy pronto para eso.

\- Quizás, oye ¿Cómo te fue bien con Pierre?

\- No hablemos de Pierre Nataly por favor. (Dijo Francoise con una sonrisita de eso no es importante, lo cierto era que no quería tocar el tema mucho menos después de la confesión de Pierre)

\- ¿Porque? (Pregunto Nataly que no entendía para nada la actitud de su amiga)

\- Olvídalo, solo hablemos de otra cosa. (Rogó Francoise al sonido del teléfono que sonaba con muchísima insistencia). Buenas noches, esta llamando a la casa de la familia Arnoul.

\- Que gusto saludarla señorita Francoise, le habla el padre de Nataly ¿estará mi hija por ahí?

\- Señor hilton, enseguida se la comunico (Francoise tapo con su mano el teléfono) es tu papá.

\- Papá ¿Sucede algo?

\- Hija por dios que te las haz de vivir metida en casa de los Arnoul, pero eso no me preocupa estas con dos personas muy agradables y respetables (Pobre señor Hilton él alabando a los Arnoul y su hija estaba embarazada de Jean Paul)

\- Si, pero ya sabes que no me gusta mucho, solo no quiero estar sola en la casa eso es todo ¿Cómo sigue la tía Matilde? (Pregunto al final de su explicación)

\- Muy mal precisamente por eso te estoy llamando, como sabes ella nunca tuvo hijos y te quiere como si lo fueras, debes viajar a Lyón a despedirte de tu tía. (EL padre de Nataly parecía preocupado por la salud de su hermana, pero ya se denotaba al mismo tiempo resignación ante cualquier acontecimiento)

\- Estaré lo más pronto que pueda con ustedes papá. (Y colgó)

\- ¿Qué te sucede? (pregunto Francoise)

\- Debo irme Francoise, debo viajar a Lyón, mi papá dice que la tía Matilde no se curara yo tengo que ir a despedirla.

\- Oye amiga lo dices como si te sintieras culpable, es tu familia, tampoco esperarías que estuvieras siempre aquí ya una vez dejamos de vernos y nuestra amistad siguió igual.

\- Pero vas a quedarte sola, ahora que Jean Paul va regresar a trabajar y esta vez por tanto tiempo.

\- Eso no es verdad, tengo tantas cosas que hacer últimamente que no lo sentiré hasta que estrene la obra, además solo estaré sola cuando llegue aquí en las noches.

\- Gracias (Dijo Nataly con los ojos llorosos)

\- No llores amiga. (Dijo Francoise ofreciéndole un pañuelo a Nataly para que limpiara sus ojos)

\- Si yo no lloro es este sobrino tuyo que me hace ponerme toda sentimental. (Ante este comentario las dos no pudieron más que reír)

?

Mikoto había manejado hasta el hotel casi por inercia, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados difícil de definir, sabia que había hecho lo correcto y sin embargo también sentía que no quería divorciarse de Masao.

\- Mikoto ¿Te sientes bien? (Pregunto Joe al ver el estado en que esta había llegado) Ven siéntate cuéntame que paso si quieres.

\- No lo se, no se como me siento (Y entre sollozos comenzó a decir) Joe porque no pude ser feliz en mi matrimonio yo amaba al padre de mi hija, creí poder formar una familia. Maldita sea quería una familia distinta a la mía y al final deje que terminar siendo una mala copia de aquella denigrante familia en Hokkaido.

\- De tu familia no puedo opinar porque conozco muy poco de esa parte de tu vida, pero debes analizar tus sentimientos y saber que de ahora en adelante cada decisión que tomes para bien o para mal llevara involucrada a tu hija.

\- Si estoy segura de eso. (Dijo Mikoto que aun estaba bastante alterada de los nervios).

\- Pero tranquilízate estas demasiado nerviosa y va hacerte daño, voy a prepararte un té para que te calmes. (Dijo Joe soltándole las manos a Mikoto para pararse e ir a prepararle el té)

\- Sí esta bien, (Mikoto paso su mano sobre sus ojos para limpiarlos) JOE

\- Dime (Respondió el susodicho desde la cocina)

\- ¿Porque alguien como tu, se enamoro de una persona como yo? (Es que con todo esto y ahora que era casi seguro que su relación con Masao terminaría sentía una fuerte necesidad de hacer esta pregunta aunque ya fuera muy tarde)

\- (Joe le ofreció la taza de te a Mikoto y se sentó justo a su lado mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos) Yo no pienso contestarte esa pregunta.

\- Respóndeme por favor.

\- No, podría responderte esa pregunta, cuando estoy enamorado de otra persona. (fue la respuesta de Joe, y él tenia razón esa pregunta solo podía respondérsela a una bailarina francesa que ahora era la dueña de su corazón)

?

Por su parte Jet llevaba a Myo al hotel.

\- Esta noche fue tan hermosa nunca la voy a olvidar. (Comento Myo)

\- Ni hará falta porque no será la ultima. (Después se torno un tanto pensativo) Myo ya no quiero que trabajes para m. (Se decido a decirlo finalmente después de según él darle muchas vueltas)

\- Pero Jet, yo necesito el dinero ya no te gusta mi trabajo dime que he hecho mal y lo corregiré te lo aseguro. (A quien se le ocurría, decir semejante estupidez, si la meta de Jet era terminar con la soñada felicidad de su novia lo había logrado)

\- No es eso Myo, es que no me sentiría bien dándote ordenes y gritándote cuando este molesto ahora que eres mi novia. (Dijo y se mordió el labio inferior) Además yo solo te dije que ya no trabajaras para mi no que pienso correrte de la revista.

\- Por favor jet me necesita, yo necesito estar a tu lado siempre. (Dijo Myo que no veía otra razón en su suplicas que el de estar enamorada de ese hombre que se encontraba a un lado de ella)

\- Yo también te necesito a mí lado, y si tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo pasado mañana saldremos aun viaje relámpago de dos días a Nueva York.

\- ¿Vas a viajar? (Pregunto Myo como si no entendiera)

\- No voy a viajar, vamos a viajar los dos, no quieres seguir siendo mi asistente.

\- Sí, sabes algo amor y de hecho ya empiezas a comportarte como el jefe de siempre

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana en la revista, señorita asistente (Bromeo Jet)

\- Esta bien señor Jet (Y se despidieron con un beso en la boca, Myo entro al cuarto y encontró una escena que no se imagino jamás a su hermana dormida en brazos de Joe) Joe.

\- Myo, que bueno que llegas estaba muy nerviosa no quería irme dejándola asi. (Dijo Joe mirando de reojo a su ex)

\- Gracias por preocuparte. (comento Myo con su más sincero agradecimiento)

\- De nada mujer mira que vienes con una cara de felicidad que no puedes con ella. (Recalco Joe ante lo que era más que evidente)

\- Es que lo estoy Joe. (Dijo Myo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

\- Me alegra te dejo para que descanses, o mejor dicho para que descansen.

\- Myo, ya esta aquí hermana.

\- Puedo imaginarme la razón por la que estas asi pero prefiero que me la digas tú. (Dijo Myo sentándose en el sillón a un lado de Mikoto)

\- Fui hablar con Masao, le pedí el divorcio.

\- Hermana por dios santo deberías estar feliz, estar brincando que te hace sentirte triste esta es la mejor decisión que haz tomado en tu vida

\- No, la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida fue aceptar ser la novia de Joe. (Aseguro Mikoto)

\- Pero esa decisión tú la echaste a perder. (Dijo Myo, y Miyuki empezó a llorar porque ella era hora de su comida) luego platicamos Miyuki te esta llamando.

\- Si tenemos muchas cosa de que hablar (Dijo Mikoto y se puso de pie para dirigirse donde su pequeña hija)

?

Al dia siguiente en Francia para precisar mejor en el lugar donde se llevaban acabo los ensayos de la obra, donde participaría Francoise.

\- Ahí esta bien mantenga la posición señorita Francoise. (Dijo la coreógrafa)

\- (Pero esta no pudo y termino cayéndose de sentonaso provocando la risa de los presentes) lo siento. (Se disculpo Francoise)

\- Inténtelo de nuevo, a la cuenta de tres lista, 1, 2 y 3, todos listo para comenzar su parte después de ella. (Dijo la coreógrafa aplaudiendo para dar comienzo)

\- S. (Dijeron todos los bailarines a la vez, incluida Francoise)

\- Aun cree que eligió bien señor. (Comento Demeter que observaba junto con GB los avances de la obra)

\- Dejémosle esa respuesta a la suerte. (Dijo GB encogiéndose de hombros) ¿No cree usted que es mejor?

\- Hace mucho que deje de creer en la suerte pero si a usted le es más conveniente creerlo asi esta en todo su derecho.

\- Demeter no hables asi suenas demasiado amargada. (Dijo GB dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro)

(Mientras los bailarines continuaban ensayando los pasos las coreógrafa aprovecho para decirle algo) Deben recordar que es muy importante el sentimiento que impriman en cada paso ya que aquí no hay diálogos que apoyen lo que ustedes quieren trasmitirles a las personas que presenciaran la obra.

?

En Japón, Dos grandes amigos estaban platicando.

\- ¿Cómo te fue anoche? (Pregunto Joe, bebiendo un poco de su té)

\- Cómo crees que me fue anoche amigo, perfecto ¡Es tan bonita! ( Dijo Jet con la voz llena de emoción)

\- Entiendo, Y estas tan enamorado que ahora lees libros de flores. (Dijo Joe burlándose de su amigo)

\- Cállate, Joe este es un libro sobre las plantas que están clasificadas dentro de las begonias.

\- Además eso es algo que a ti no te importa. (Lucia un poco alterado) Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide reservaste mis boletos a Nueva York.

\- Jet, esta revista va ser muy pronto solo de los dos ¿cómo crees que no iba a apartarlos? (Ahora él era el ofendido)

\- Como iba yo a saber esa respuesta desde que regresaste de Francia a momentos pareces perdido en otra parte.

\- Con que cara me reclamas, últimamente tu también pareces perdido.

\- Con la que tengo, yo jamás cometería un error por estar enamorado, en eso estas equivocado. (Dijo él que se jactaba de ser un tanto perfecto)

\- Jet, tienes una llamada de tu mama. (Dijo Myo entrando a la oficina de su novio, que había vaciado el café sobre unas hojas apenas al verla)

\- Decías algo Jet (inquirió Joe, antes de dejar la oficina del primero)

\- (Myo permaneció parada a un lado de la puerta de la oficina)

\- Siéntate (Le pidió Jet y después contesto su llamada) Mamá ¿A que se debe el honor de su llamada?

\- Escucha encanto, tu padre dice que nos tienes muy abandonados asi que hemos decidido ir a visitarte a Japón, no hay ningún problema ¿Verdad hijito? (La madre de Jet era excesivamente empalagosa)

\- No vengan, mañana temprano voy a tomar un vuelo a Nueva York.

\- Mi niño lo haces porque no quieres que tus pobres padres se suban a ese artefacto llamado avión (Ella se sentía orgullosa de su hijo)

\- Si mamá es por eso, nos vemos mañana.

\- Te mando un beso chiquito. (Y la llamada termino)

\- ¿Necesitas algo? (pregunto Myo al ver que Jet había terminado de hablar)

\- No, en este momento no necesito nada.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya?

\- ¡Me encanta verte! (Dijo Jet innegablemente emocionado y con una sorprendente sonrisa)

\- (Myo habría preferido que no hubiera dicho aquello. Porque a ella le resultaba muy peligroso sobre todo si quería guardar un poco las apariencias ante sus compañeros de la revista.) Jet hay algo que quiero contarte, pero después de que regresemos de Nueva York.

\- Dímelo ahora. (Dijo Jet acariciándole la mejilla levemente)

\- Después de que regresemos te lo diré todo. (Sonrió, pero su sonrisa denotaba algo de frustración)

\- (El la miro extrañado) "porque presiento que esta relación no va a ser nada normal" ...

\- Esta bien. (Dijo finalmente Jet, para después dar paso a un largo y profundo silencio)

?

En el Aeropuerto Orly de Francia Nataly y Jean Paul se despedían.

\- Se cuidan mucho te quiero. (Pobre Jean Paul sentía una inmensa tristeza, no quería irse)

\- Vamos estar bien te lo prometo y te lo ruego ya no digas nada, ya vete que si sigues ahí parado voy a comenzar a llorar parezco una magdalena.

Y Jean Paul comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de los pilotos mientras Nataly lo observaba alejarse, tantas veces lo había visto hacer aquello y aun no se acostumbraba.

Ya en casa de los Arnoul Nataly permanecía sola en esa casa despues de despedirse de Jean Paul en el Aeropuerto, el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, justo cuando ella preparaba todo para ir con sus padres

\- Ya voy, ya voy (Grito Nataly alguien allá fuera parecía estar desesperado, abrió la puerta y ahí enfrente de ella) Señora Montegarza, ¿Qué esta haciendo usted aquí? (Que extraña solía ser la vida precisamente el dia anterior ella y Francoise habían recordado a Inti y ahora su madre estaba ahí).

\- ¿Puedo pasar? (Pregunto la señora con un tono de orden y petición sal mismo tiempo).

\- Pase esta en su casa. (Contesto Nataly dándole paso, de esto no estaba entendiendo nada)

?

En Egipto.

\- Ya me aburrieron las pirámides (Dijo una muchacha que por sus rasgos no parecía para nada egipcia)

\- ¿Adónde quieres que vayamos ahora? (Pregunto su acompañante secándose el cabello con una toalla)

\- Quiero ir a Japón (Contesto muy segura de ello)

\- A Japón (Repitió la acompañante con ironía en el rostro)

\- Si ¿porque te sorprende tanto? No es de ahí un periodista que tengo que conquistar cueste lo que cueste. (comento la Chica)

\- A ti ni la muerte de tus padres te cambia. ( Dijo ofreciéndole el cepillo) ayúdame a cepillar mi cabello.

\- Es que no tienes una idea de cuánto odio a Francoise. (Y su rostro lo demostraba ese odio que sentía por ella)

\- A mí tampoco me ce bien pero de eso a odiarla

\- Cada cual sus sentimientos. (Dijo Trinité con el cepillo en la mano antes de comenzar a pasarlo por el cabello de Madeline)


	12. Aclaración entre Joe y Mikoto y Un recue

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA

Capitulo 12 "Aclaración entre Joe y Mikoto y Un recuerdo doloroso para Myo"

Muchas gracias por leer, y muchas gracias por los comentarios, esta ocasión subiré 2 capitulos seguidos, bueno, disfruten de su lectura.

?

\- A mí tampoco me cae bien pero de eso a odiarla

\- Cada cual sus sentimientos. (Dijo Trinité con el cepillo en la mano antes de comenzar a pasarlo por el cabello de Madeline)

\- Desde que salimos de Francia no has vuelto a hablar con tus hermanos deberías hacerlo Trinité.

\- Kurt y Thibaut son unos imbeciles buenos para nada para que tendría que hablar con ellos. (Dijo Trinité jalando de más el cabello de Madeline)

\- Ten cuidado, lo digo porque tu hermano mayor maneja tu dinero solo por eso.

\- Si precisamente por eso dejo de dolerme la muerte de mis padres, por el estúpido testamento que hicieron, pero ya dejamos de hablar de eso tengo cosas más importante en que pensar. (Dejo el cepillo en el tocador y se dirigió al teléfono el cuarto) Señorita podría hacerme dos reservaciones a Japón para pasado mañana.

\- ¿En primera clase? (pregunto la recepcionista)

\- Si en primera Clase. (respondió Trinité)

?

Posiblemente pasaron varios minutos antes de que comenzara una platica entre Nataly y aquella mujer que había llegado por sorpresa, que permanecía herméticamente callada en el sitio que Nataly le había ofrecido amablemente para que descansara.

\- ¿Se encuentra la señorita Francoise? (Pregunto la señora Montegarza, después de atreverse a hablar finalmente)

\- No señora, ella no esta y disculpe no quiero parecer grosera pero ¿porque esta usted aquí? (Dijo Nataly)

\- Es porque su amiga fue la ultima novia de mi hijo Inti, antes de que el desapareciera, ella algo debe de saber algo que me ayude a entender que le paso a mi hijo. (Dijo la desconsolada madre)

\- Señora Montegarza yo le aseguro que Francoise esta en la misma situación de repente Inti no vino más, como si se hubiera vuelto invisible. Además ¿por qué viene hasta ahora cuando ya ha pasado tanto tiempo? (Interrogo Nataly y con justa razón no hubiera sido mejor haber ido antes)

\- Tenia la esperanza de que mi hijo regresaría en un tiempo que tenía ganas de alejarse, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo iba convenciéndome de que definitivamente algo malo le había sucedido, por eso espere tanto, nunca debí de haber hecho eso. (Esto ultimo lo dijo más como un reclamo a si misma que como parte de la platica)

\- No dicen señora que a veces tener falta de noticias puede ser buena señal (Dijo Nataly, aunque temía parecer inhumana ante una tristeza ajena)

\- Pero tanto silencio ya esta incomodando mi vida (La pobre señora se hizo un manojo de llanto)

\- (Nataly no hizo más que ofrecerle un pañuelo)

?

En Japón Myo acaba de llegar al lugar donde vivía desde hace poco más de tres meses.

\- ¿Ahora que eres la novia de Jet tienes privilegios? (pregunto Mikoto con poco tiento)

\- Vine porque debo preparar una maleta para viajar con él. (Dijo Myo apenas al entrar y dirigirse al cuarto donde ella se quedaba)

\- ¿Piensas irte y dejarnos solas? (pregunto con denotada preocupación Mikoto)

\- Exagerada, solo serán dos días, ni que me fuera a ir por cuanto tiempo

\- No quiero quedarme sola. (Dijo muy apesadumbrada)

\- No lo estarás esta Miyuki contigo y lo mas seguro es que Joe venga a verte como hasta ahora. (Dijo Myo para que la otra se calmara un poco)

\- Lo hace porque me quiere. (Dijo muy a su manera y desviándose del tema del viaje de Myo)

\- Jet dice que esta enamorado de una chica que conoció en Francia. (Dijo Myo, con la mirada perdida en una caja donde guardaba sus documentos)

\- Eso es lo de menos, esa chica que dice Jet esta demasiado lejos como para intervenir reconquistare a Joe y ella no va enterarse. (Dijo con un abrumador convencimiento, si Joe ya la había amado una vez porque no podía ser posible que lo hiciera de nuevo)

\- Los encontré por fin. (Dijo Myo)

\- ¿Qué? (Pregunto Mikoto ante el ultimo comentario de Myo)

\- Mis documentos para viajar (Dijo Myo y retomo el último comentario de su hermana) Escúchame Miku respecto de lo de Joe, haz lo que te parezca mejor, pero no te hagas falsas ilusiones, Miku a mí ya no me gustaría verte sufrir.

\- Pues a mí me gustaría verte feliz siempre Myo, dile a Jet explícale, él supuestamente te ama te va entender.

\- Si en cuanto regresemos de allá se lo diré, Aunque debo confesarte que tengo un miedo impresionante a su reacción.

\- Todo va a salir bien. (Dijo Mikoto con una reconfortante sonrisa) Tu me lo haz dicho muchas veces hermana.

?

En Francia Francoise continuaba ensañando, y precisamente se le daban indicaciones de que actitud debía tomar en su papel, junto con sus demás compañeros, hasta que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Puedo contestar? (dijo Francoise interrumpiendo el ensayo, de todas maneras su celular ya lo estaba haciendo por ella)

\- Pero rápido. (Dijo la Coreógrafa)

\- Hola. (Contesto muy bajito)

\- Soy yo Francoise, ya sé que estas en un ensayo pero la madre de Inti esta aquí. (Dijo rápido y sin detenerse Nataly)

\- ¿La madre de quien? (pregunto, porque no creía lo que acaba de escuchar)

\- Se que me escuchaste amiga, yo me quedaría con ella, pero debo irme y tú lo sabes. (Respondió Nataly)

\- Habla con ella. (Dijo Francoise)

\- No creo que sea prudente dejarla sola. (Dijo Nataly llena de pena por la señora Montegarza)

\- Entonces espera, voy para allá. (Dijo Francoise) Disculpe debo retirarme, me ha surgido un inconveniente. (le informo Francoise a la coreógrafa)

\- Piensa usted dejar varados los ensayos. (Dijo ofendida la coreógrafa)

\- Deje que se vaya la señorita Arnoul debe tener una buen a razón para querer irse no es verdad. (Intervino GB)

\- Si señor muchas gracias le prometo que ensayare lo doble mañana. (Agarro sus cosas se puso una especie de abrigo largo y corrió hacia el coche, que muy amablemente le había prestado Pierre, y que inclusive él había enseñado a manejar) Que estará haciendo la madre de Inti en mi casa.

?

Joe, observaba muy atento y confundido como Jet solo sacaba una pequeña maleta y solo guardaba en esta los papeles de la firma, sus objetos personales y sus tarjetas de crédito, algo de dinero en efectivo y nada más

\- ¡Que no piensas llevar nada!, No pensaras atender a los accionistas con la misma ropa los dos días. (Es que conociendo a Jet era muy capaz de hacer tal cosa)

\- No pienso cargar ropa porque voy a regresar con tres maletas de allá. (Dijo Jet para tranquilidad de Joe)

\- ¿Desde cuando te salió lo comprador compulsivo? (Pregunto Joe con suficiente conocimiento de causa)

\- Si no es por eso, pero cada que voy mi madre que es un amor, empieza mira Jetcito lo que tú Mami te compro y como ya tengo bien aprendida mi lección asi que esta vez solo llevare mis objetos personales, solo de recordar esas escenas me enfermo (Dijo Jet estrujándose la cabeza)

\- Siendo asi haces bien, (Y después se decido a preguntar otra cosa) ¿Entre esos objetos personales va incluida Myo?

\- No digas tonterías Myo no es un objeto. (Recrimino de inmediato Jet)

\- Por supuesto que no pienso que es un objeto, indudablemente ahora si estas bien enamorado ¿verdad amigo?

\- Demasiado. (Contesto Jet, esa respuesta era suficiente, y hubieran seguido con la conversación si la comida que preparaba no se hubiera quemado)

\- Estabas cocinando (Murmuro Joe)

\- No, en este momento ya no. (Dijo Jet cruzando sus brazos hacia atrás de su espalda, de camino a ver el desastre)

\- (Joe iba detrás de él)

?

Francoise llego a su casa abordada por las dudas y la curiosidad que también a ella le preocupaba el que la madre de Inti estuviera ahí, él había sido por mucho su primer amor y al que su hermano de algún modo había terminado por aceptar pero un buen dia sin ninguna explicación asi como si nada se había desaparecido de su vida con toda la tristeza que eso representaba para ella.

\- Que bueno que llegas. (Dijo Nataly ya casi con un pie para irse)

\- Gracias por esperar, cuídate mucho. (Se dieron un beso cada una en la mejilla para despedirse)

\- Sí, (Dijo Nataly subiendo al auto que ya la esperaba desde hace rato)

\- Señora. (Comenzó a decir Francoise, siendo interrumpida por esta)

\- Espera no digas nada déjame verte siento que veo a mi hijo cuando lo hago él siempre te amo tanto, desde que te conoció no hacia más que soñarte y luchar por que un día tú y él se casaran, ¿Porque se fue? (pregunto la mujer buscando una respuesta que Francoise de igual forma desconocía)

\- Yo también desconozco esa respuesta, y no es que pareciera no importarme pero hace dos años que mi vida dejo de estar ligada a la de su hijo, es que si usted viene aquí para que le ayude a encontrarlo es inútil porque yo no se nada de Inti, y no puedo más que ofrecerle mi apoyo moral. (Dijo Francoise tratando de sonar ante todo muy tranquila y nunca en tono de reproche)

\- De algún modo si he venido por eso, pero también porque yo no tuve más hijos y siento que volviéndote a ver es como si lo viera él, (suspiro la señora Montegarza) no quiero ni pensarlo pero cada vez me comenzó más de que mi pobre hijo esta muerto.

\- No diga eso (Dijo Francoise después de un silencio, pensar en Inti muerto le resultaba imposible, Inti había sido hasta la fecha su único novio mas o menos formal y al que Jean Paul pese a todo aceptaba, Recordaba haberlo conocido en la academia, quizás por su pasión hacia la música, pero un buen día asi sin mas se había marchado)

?

El viaje que Nataly debía hacer a casa de su tía había empezado, llevaba un poco de camino recorrido, junto con el chofer de su familia, y permaneció en silencio escuchando solo la radio que sonaba.

S'il vous plaît, baiser du baiser

Veuillez personne baiser du baiser (baiser du baiser)

Comme un rêve fraise-coloré

S'il vous plaît embrassez le baiser

\- Ya tenia mucho que no salía a pasear con usted George. (Dijo Nataly después de que este le bajara al radio)

\- Señorita Nataly esto no es un paseo la llevo con sus padres, dígame le molestaría si aumento la velocidad. ( precisamente para eso había disminuido el sonido de la radio)

\- No (se atrevió a contestar ella, pero al instante se arrepintió cuando una náusea se apodero de ella) dele más despacio por favor.

\- Si, ¿se siente usted mal? (pregunto George preocupado por el tono demacrado que había adquirido Nataly en cuestión de segundos)

\- Seguramente fue algo que comí ayer. (Contesto Nataly para George)

\- Siendo asi será mejor que me vaya despacio. (Reflexiono el chofer de la familia Hilton)

\- Mejor. (Y a pesar de la lentitud, habían llegado todavía con un poco de luz a la casa de la tía Matilde, saludo a sus padres dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno pero no utilizo mucho tiempo en ello de inmediato paso adonde la Tía Matilde) Tía. (Dijo Nataly apenas al entrar al cuarto)

\- Acércate hija no te quedes ahí necesito verte de cerca. (Pidió la mujer que pese a estar muriendo aun parecía joven, y se sentía un poco ofendida por la lejanía de su sobrina)

\- (Pero no era que ella no quisiera acercarse la habitación despedía demasiado olor a medicina, le provocaba asco y aparte no era bueno para su bebe) No deseo perturbarla. (Dijo Nataly prácticamente como disculpa)

\- Jamás Nataly, jamás me perturbarías. (Dijo la mujer que la quería casi como otra madre)

?

Era un mañana maravillosa llena de sol, excelente para viajar o al menos eso pensaba Jet y no estaba equivocado, él y Joe se habían despedido en el departamento de ambos, porque Joe debía esperar a alguien que fuera arreglar el desastre de ayer en la cocina, lo importante era que Myo estaba ahí a su lado y asi mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguir la propiedad total de la revista y presentarle a sus padres la mujer que estaba seguro terminaría siendo su esposa. Pronto tomaban ya su vuelo hacia Nueva York.

\- ¿Estas seguro que esta cosa no va a caerse? (Pregunto Myo, después de que el avión había terminado de despegar)

\- Definitivamente vas simpatizarle a mis padres Myo. (Contesto Jet, aunque la pregunta nada tuviera que ver con su respuesta)

\- Nunca antes había viajado en un avión, es lógico que tenga un poco de miedo. (Dijo Myo tratando de excusar su actitud pero no era necesario)

\- Un poco si claro (Dijo Jet al notar como durante todo lo que llevaban de vuelo Myo no le soltaba la mano ni por un segundo si quiera) me gustaría conocer a tu hermana cuando regresemos.

\- (Myo por poco y se infarta ahí mismo) te llevare aquí la conozcas cuando regresemos eso es seguro. (Dijo Myo pensando en todo lo que Jet podría decir cuando se enterara)

\- ¿Estas bien? (Pregunto Jet ante su reacción)

\- Si (Contesto Myo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Jet)

?

En la casa de la tía de Nataly ella y sus padres se sentaron a desayunar como hace mucho no lo hacían.

\- ¿Tampoco vas desayunar nada?, Ayer no quisiste cenar ¿Te sientes bien Hija? (Pregunto el padre de Nataly preocupado porque su hija se veía un poquito paliducha)

\- Si me siento bien. (Y rogaba porque no pasara nada más extraño, ella y Jean Paul habían acordado que se lo dirían juntos a sus padres, pero lo soportaría podría ocultarlo estando ahí junto a ellos y con casi todo a su alrededor provocándole asco y mareos)

\- ¿De todas maneras le pediremos al doctor que asiste a tu tía Matilde que te haga un chequeo? ¿Verdad querido?

\- Si, tu dices que esta bien pero ese color que traes no me gusta.

\- Ya me, esta bien papá (se puso de pie) voy ir a caminar (Dijo Nataly, necesitaba pensar y rápido no podía permitir que un doctor la chequera y menos en presencia de su padre)

\- Buenos Días Señorita Nataly. (Saludo el chofer que limpiaba con una franela la parte de afuera del coche)

\- ¿Podría hacerme un favor George? (pregunto Nataly)

\- Ya sabe que si esta dentro de mis posibilidades con gusto.

\- Podría ir una revería y comprarme tres litros de nieve de fresa y que le pongan mucha mermelada, chocolate, y de todos los cereales que tengan para ponerle, me lo traes pero sin que sepan mis padres por favor.

\- De inmediato (Respondió el chofer y salió a de camino a la revería)

\- (Nataly se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín de la casa de la tía Matilde) sabes que vamos hacer bebe, no verdad pues yo tampoco. (y no pudo pensar más porque escucho el grito desesperado de madre)

\- NATALY VEN RAPIDO TU TIA HA ENTRADO EN CRISIS.

\- (El doctor llego lo más rápido que pudo, y los tres esperaban afuera a que saliera con malas noticias y es que en una situación asi era casi imposible tener la esperanza de algo bueno)

\- Señorita Nataly venga. (La llamo el chofer que había regresado con el helado)

\- Llévalo al refrigerador, al rato me lo como mi tía se ha puesto muy mal. (Y después de eso regreso al lado de sus padres justo a tiempo en que el doctor salía de la habitación)

\- ¿Cómo la encuentra? (Pregunto el padre de Nataly y hermano de Matilde)

\- Prefiero, decirles las cosas como son esta muy mal no creo que aguante más de dos días a lo mucho si es que no se presentan complicaciones. (Dijo el doctor de cabecera de Matilde Hilton)

\- Supongo que debo tener resignación, lo acompaño a la puerta gracias por venir. Disculpe doctor haber si depuse le llevo a mi hija a su consultorio me gustaría que me dijera si esta bien.

Por supuesto lo recibiré a uste su esposa junto con ella en estos días yo le aviso y esperemos que las cosa mejores para la Señorita Matilde. (Dijo el doctor antes de despedirse)

\- (Nataly estaba adentro con su tía en esos momentos, prefería estarlo no quería escuchar al doctor, sus desalentadores palabras y habría que suponer que tampoco le hubiera agradado escuchar que su padre estaba dispuesto a llevarla hacer un chequeo, pero alguien podía culpar a Lumiere Hilton, no absolutamente nadie Nataly era su única hija y la cuidaba más que a su vida aunque a veces la dejara tanto tiempo sola) Tía no se muera yo todavía la necesito, escúcheme tía, le voy a platicar un secreto como cuando estaba en la secundaria se acuerda voy tener un bebe (Dijo Nataly y sintió como su tía le apretaba fuertemente la mano y la de su madre sobre su hombro)

\- Ven, Nataly es mejor que salgamos para no perturbarla, además necesito que vayas a comprar unas medicinas a la ciudad. (Dijo la madre de Nataly haciéndole cariños en la mejilla)

\- Mamá. ¿Te molestarías si yo te digo que pienso casarme pronto? (Pregunto Nataly asi nada más)

\- No niña claro que no me molestaría (Respondió la madre de Nataly)

\- Entonces dígale a la tía Matilde que me voy a casar, ella siempre me dijo que estaría presente en mi boda. (Dijo antes de retirarse de con su madre que la miraba con los ojos llenos de ternura y a la vez de impotencia por la tristeza que ella no podía evitarles a su esposo y a su hija)

?

En esos momentos Joe y Mikoto iban en auto del primero a petición de este a buscar una pequeña casa donde se mudaran o ya tan siquiera un departamento claro muy económico para que ellas pudieran pagarlo.

\- Nosotras estamos muy cómodas en el hotel. (Dijo Mikoto que no entendía el afán de Joe porque se cambiaran del cuarto de hotel)

\- Seguramente tengas razón Miku pero tampoco esta bien que vivan en un hotel, te aseguro que buscando encontraremos algún lugar (Dijo Joe que en esos momentos llevaba a Miyuki en uno de sus brazos, la susodicha había obligado a Joe a manejar de esa manera por que apenas sentía que la separaban de su lado comenzaba a llorar incontrolablemente)

\- Pareciera que mi hija te quiere mucho, solo lo digo porque cuando tu la cargas casi no llora creo que se siente protegida a tu lado. (Dijo la orgullosa madre, acaso su hija la ayudaría luchar para reconquistar a Joe seria que Miyuki también deseaba que Joe fuera su padre sin serlo)

\- Cualquiera la querría es una niña muy bonita y dulce. (Dijo Joe)

\- No cualquiera Joe, su padre no la quiere. (Replico Mikoto)

\- No va a necesitarlo nunca tú sola podrás sacarla adelante, además siempre puedes contar con el apoyo de Myo y hasta cierto punto con mi ayuda (Respondió Joe)

\- Eso ya lo sé. (Dijo Mikoto, y Joe detuvo el auto frente a una casa que tenia un letrero de se renta)

\- Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la casa que de afuera ya por lo pronto parecía muy cómoda ahora solo faltaba ver el costo de la renta.

\- ¿Y bien que te parece? (Pregunto Joe después de haberla visto completamente)

\- (Mikoto la miro alrededor de la sala nuevamente) Es bonita (contesto finalmente)

?

En Francia Francoise reponía sus ensayos del dia anterior, pero definitivamente parecía distraída, la madre de Inti estaba quedándose en su casa y la conversación de ayer había removido en ella muchas cosas, hablar de su posible muerte le hacia mucho mal ella que siempre prefirió pensar que a pesar de su partida él estaba bien en algún lado siempre fue una buena persona jamás fuera de su desaparición tan repentina había hecho nada que la hubiera hechos sentir mal.

\- Especialmente en esta obra debes tener entendido que todo el peso dramático esta puesto en el papel que representaras Francoise, siempre con movimientos fuertes y precisos y llevando como ya te dije el momento dramático y sincronizar al mismo la comicidad de la obra. (Indico la encargada de la Coreografía a Francoise, en lo que ella terminaba de calentar y por su estado distraído y distante que resultaba evidente) Ustedes dos me falta en sus movimientos no están trasmitiendo nada, descansen siente minutos. ("Este el problema de trabajar con gente tan joven todavía tienen muchos errores")

\- Francoise, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a comer después del ensayo? (hizo la invitación uno de los compañeros de la obra a Francoise)

\- Me encantaría, pero no puedo en serio tengo clase de Italiano después y debo reponer mis clases en la academia de baile, y además tengo visita, pero el viernes con muchos gusto podría aceptarles la invitación a comer. Porque no tenemos ensayo de la obra. (Dijo la chica amablemente)

\- Los estas prometiendo. (Lo dijo uno de sus compañeros, para hacer de la comida del viernes un compromiso formal)

\- Lo estoy prometiendo. (confirmo Francoise)

\- Todos al centro se ha acabado el descanso. (llamo la coreógrafa)

\- Muévanse todos porque ahora viene medio alterada. (Dijo el joven que representaba el papel de Franz en la obra)

\- Por eso ya no digas nada Leal. (Le advirtieron otros compañero al chico que había hecho el comentario anterior)

?

Para esos momentos Joe y Mikoto ya iban de regreso después de que este cerrara el trato de renta y las hermanas Narayama estarían cambiándose al dia siguiente. Miyuki iba dormida tranquilamente, en brazos de su madre y Joe no decía nada tenia los ojos fijos al frente.

\- Prenderé el radio. (Dijo Mikoto agobiada con tanto silencio)

\- Hazlo, ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema con ello. (Contesto Joe)

(Y la música comenzó a sonar)

\- ¿Supiste que estuve de vacaciones en Francia? (le pregunto Joe a Mikoto después de estar un tiempo callado)

\- Si Myo me lo dijo y Jet me lo gritaba cada vez que te llamaba por teléfono, ¿Pero a que viene esa pregunta? (Pregunto Mikoto)

\- No lo sé es que de repente me dio por pensar que esta debió de haber sido mi vida, tu mi esposa y Miyuki mi hija, pero también se que las cosas siempre pasan por algo y tal vez por eso todo ocurrió de la manera en que lo hizo, que tu me dejaras plantado, que yo me sintiera decepcionado, que viajara a Francia, y conocer a Francoise.

\- (Mikoto no entendía el porque Joe le decía todas esa palabras) ¿Francoise es la chica de la que Jet dice que estas enamorado?

\- Si, es ella la nueva dueña de mi corazón la que espero más adelante convertir en mi esposa, porque estoy seguro de que ella es la mujer correcta a la que debo unir mi vida ¿Entiendes Mikoto?

\- (Mikoto miro fijamente los ojos de Joe) ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

\- Porque no quiero que pienses que podría volver a existir algo entre nosotros que no fuera amistad, pero seguramente este desvariando me haz dicho muchas veces que todavía amas a tu marido. (Respondió Joe a la pregunta de Mikoto)

\- Comprendo, no te preocupes por eso (Dijo Mikoto que se sentía un tanto derrotada, pero no lo suficiente estaba decida a intentarlo, no podía ser que un amor que nació en un mes pudiera más que uno que se había formado a través de mucho más tiempo, pero era que ella no recordaba la manera en que ese mismo amor se había roto)

\- Ya llegamos Miku. (Dijo Joe)

\- (Pero Mikoto no le contesto nada, ahí estaba Masao pero como había dado con ella) Es mi esposo Joe (Dijo Myo señalando al hombre que esta sentado en las gradas de la entrada del hotel)

\- Bájate (Le ordeno prácticamente Joe)

\- ¿Pero? (Pregunto llena de miedo pero de igual manera descendió del auto)

\- (Joe cerro su automóvil y camino hacia el hotel de la mano de Mikoto) tranquila demuéstrale que no te importa Mikoto.

\- ¿Tenemos que hablar Mikoto? (Dijo Masao poniéndose al frente de ella)

\- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, que no sea lo del divorcio mejor quítate tenemos prisa.

\- Esa estúpida idea del divorcio te la ha metido en la cabeza el estúpido periodista (Dijo Masao lanzándole una mirada indirecta a Joe) Destructor de hogares pelea conmigo como un hombre pero que va si en el fondo eres una mujercita.

\- ¿Asi que yo destruí tu hogar? (Pregunto Joe en tono irónico) no digas idioteces. (Dijo Joe rápido y sin darle tiempo a nada le había prácticamente reacomodado toda la dentadura a Masao de un puñetazo y lo había dejado sin aire con uno al estomago).

\- MALDITO, ¿QUIERES PELA, ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES? PUES ES LO QUE VAS A TENER. (Grito Masao con la boca llena de sangre por el golpe que le había dado Joe)

\- Joe por favor no te pelees con él (Dijo Mikoto muy preocupada)

\- Pelea, no esta basura ni siquiera para eso vale la pena. (Dijo Joe caminando junto con Mikoto y la bebe hacia el hotel)

\- COBARDE MIEDOSO. NO MEJOR DICHO LO QUE PASA ES QUE TE DUELE ENSUCIARTE LAS MANOS POR UNA CUALQUIERA.

\- (El comentario de Masao molesto a Joe) yo detesto la violencia, pero también debo entender que no todas las personas razonan (Y apretó los puños dispuesto a empezar su riña con Masao) entra al hotel Miku.

\- NO JOE YO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ. (Grito Mikoto, ya para cuando se había formado un sequito de curiosos alrededor de ellos)

\- (Y este ultimo hacia lo propio)

\- Ya basta Masao, que pretendes tu no me quieres haz tu vida y déjame hacer la mía. (Dijo Mikoto que ya estaba harta de esta situación)

\- No mi amor, en mi familia no existe la palabra divorcio. (Estaba hablando el desgraciado como su padre)

\- ¿Acaso no te han enseñado que en los combates no se dicen idioteces? (Dijo Joe que ya había tenido el suficiente tiempo para ponerle unos cuentos golpes a Masao y aprovechando el momento para entrar al hotel ahora si)

Ya en el cuarto.

\- No tenias que hacer eso Joe. (Dijo Mikoto pensando que no se merecía que Joe la defendiera de esa manera, por lo mal que ella se había portado con él)

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije el dia que nos hicimos novios? (Pregunto Joe)

\- Si, que no importaba que nuestra relación un dia llegara a terminarse, que tu siempre estarías ahí para cuando te necesitara porque también serias mi amigo siempre. (Respondió Mikoto)

\- Lo vez lo único que hice fue defender la reputación de una amiga. (Fue todo lo que dijo Joe) Entonces te veo mañana.

\- Hasta mañana. Dile adiós a Joe Miyuki (Y la pequeña niña le sonreía a Joe, como si de verdad pudiera despedirse pero sin duda le pedía con sus ojos juguetones que volviera que ella lo quería)

?

Apenas llegaron al aeropuerto de Nueva York Jet junto con Myo tomaron un taxi a casa del primero, Donde al llegar se encontraron con que sus padres ya iban de salida.

\- Buenas noches. (Dijo Jet sin recibir respuesta)

\- Buenas noches, perdón que no atienda mejor pero tenemos un compromiso pequeño, estás en tu casa. (Dijo la madre de Jet tomando su chalina, además lleva tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Myo)

\- Y tenían muchas ganas de verme. (Pero de repente repuso en otra cosa la casa estaba completamente sola) ¿Quieres algo de tomar? (pregunto Jet a Myo)

\- (Myo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza)

\- Entonces ven veamos que tiene mi madre en la cocina, debes tener mucha hambre no probaste nada durante el vuelo. (Dijo Jet tomándole la mano para que fueran a la cocina) ¿Qué prefieres un refresco o un café?

\- Un refresco, ya no quiero café tengo suficiente con el que se toma en la revista, luego por eso en la noches no puedo dormir.

\- Entonces un refresco para Myo. (Jet preparo el refresco un poco de hielos ya hubiera sido el colmo que ni eso pudiera hacer en la cocina) Después Myo voy a enseñarte toda mi casa el lugar donde crecí hasta los 17 que me fui a vivir a Japón junto con Joe

\- ¿Aquí donde están tus demás amigos?

\- No cerca de estas calles no tengo amigos, la mayoría de ellos solían andar en el Bronx, pero quien sabe hace tanto tiempo que deje de ser Jet el vago. (Dijo Jet suspirando por los viejos recuerdos)

\- (Comenzaron a conocer la casa Link, y se detuvieron en un pequeño jardín lleno de canarios) Por lo visto a tu madre le gustan mucho los canarios.

\- Como a ti las flores, pero no sabes este lugar me trae un recuerdo muy desagradable.

\- Platícame (Dijo Myo con la curiosidad que le significa conocer algo de la niñez de su novio)

\- Pues, ya sabes uno llega a una edad en la que empiezas a razonar, y al mismo tiempo lo olvidas y no lo haces, ese dia yo andaba con mis amigos del Bronx matando pájaros con una resortera, y terminamos aburriéndonos porque los mencionados pájaros no se morían nunca. Asi que tuve una idea excelente bueno según yo donde podíamos usar nuestra s resorteras y los pajaramos seguramente morirían.

\- ¿Viniste a matar con tus amigos a los canarios de tu mamá Jet?

\- Si, y nunca vi llorar a mi madre tanto como ese dia, mi padre se molesto conmigo por mi madre y me castigaron mandándome a estudiar un año a Japón que fue el tiempo en que conocí a Joe y a Pierre, aunque al final ya ni fue tanto el castigo. ¿Ahora cuéntame algo de ti Myo me gustaría saber algo de tu niñez, lo que sea alguna travesura tuya quizás?

\- No Jet dejémoslo asi quieres (Dijo Myo, se negaba rotundamente a hablar sobre su niñez)

\- ¿Por qué no quieres contarme acaso no me tienes confianza? (Pregunto Jet un poco indignado)

\- Claro que te tengo confianza, pero no tengo nada interesante que contarte, bueno pensándolo bien si, una vez nos mandaron a vivir a una casa con una familia de Kyuxiu, según la gente del gobierno en esta si duraríamos, y seguramente si, pero ellos tenían una hija tan pesada que quería hacernos sentir menos siempre y pues yo no le iba a permitir comentarios hirientes primero a hacia mi hermana y luego hacia mi, asi que una noche le corte el cabello con unas tijeras de podar pasto y lo peor del caso es que hasta disfrute la cara de angustia con la que me miraba mientras yo desaparecía sus ridículas trenzas, y como tú comprenderás nos regresaron al asilo de menores en Hokkaido que es donde yo nací.

\- Es increíble como cada cual tiene sus propias travesuras. (Dijo Jet después de escuchar lo que Myo le había platicado)

\- (Myo pareció molesta por un instante, pero de inmediato sonrió) No jet, yo no hacia travesuras todo era por sobre vivencia.

\- Mejor terminemos de conocer la casa (Y asi conocieron toda la casa, pero que graciosa es la vida porque Jet había decidido dejar su cuarto hasta el último)

\- Este es tu cuarto, es muy bonito (Nervios, se sentó al borde de la cama)

\- ¿Lo crees? (Pregunto Jet, con una voz muy sensual, mientras la empujaba con suavidad hacia la cama)

\- Myo de algún modo iba a permitirlo. (Pero los brazos de Jet o más bien la situación la hizo recordar algo que le desagradaba muchísimo)

Recuerdo.

\- (Ese dia Myo había tenido la mala suerte de estar sola en aquella casa y su padre no iba en sus cabales de hecho él nunca lo estaba)

\- ¿Dónde esta la estúpida de tu madre? (Pregunto el padre tan hiriente como siempre)

\- Salió, a conseguir dinero Miku esta enferma. Me dijo que si querías comer que te sirviera (el miedo de estar ahí sola era indescriptible)

\- No mejor ven hijita dale un beso a tu padre. (Decía el temible hombre abalanzándose sobre su hija)

\- NO QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS LO MISMO QUE A MI HERMANA (Grito Myo con su padre casi encima de ella) ERES MI PAPA NO ME TOQUES ASI. (Asi había empezado aquel fatídico dia en el que habían muerto su madre, su hermana y ese hombre que nunca nadie le aclaro si era su padre)

\- (Repentinamente pareció regresar a la realidad, y metió sus manos muy fuerte entre ella y Jet) NO ME TOQUES, TE ODIO, TE ODIO (Grito Myo y salió corriendo de la habitación ante los atónitos ojos de su novio)


	13. Trabajando para

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA

CAPITULO 13

" TRABAJANDO PARA..."

?

\- NO QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS LO MISMO QUE A MI HERMANA (Grito Myo con su padre casi encima de ella) ERES MI PAPA NO ME TOQUES ASI. (asi había empezado aquel fatídico dia en el que habían muerto su madre, su hermana y ese hombre que nunca nadie le aclaro si era su padre)

\- (Repentinamente pareció regresar a la realidad, y metió sus manos muy fuerte entre ella y Jet) NO ME TOQUES, TE ODIO, TE ODIO (Grito Myo y salió corriendo de la habitación ante los atónitos ojos de su novio)

\- (Myo permanecía en cuclillas justo en el jardín de los canarios, llorando y sintiéndose terriblemente mal)

\- Myo, linda que tienes. Si no quieres decírmelo esta bien, si fue por lo de hace un momento perdóname no volverá a pasar no era mi intención que te sintieras asi.

\- Jet perdóname tú a mí yo te quiero mucho pero no pude. (Se excusa Myo y ni siquiera tenia una idea clara de porque lo estaba haciendo)

\- No ya te dije que me perdones tú a mí (dijo Jet acercándose a ella mucho más y por levantarla en brazos para llevarla a que se recostara)

\- (Myo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jet, mientras este caminaba con ella en sus brazos)

\- (Jet la acostó en su cama y la cubrió con una cobija y se sentó a su lado) Descansa

\- Jet. (Pronuncio su nombre) te digo algo yo quiero platicarte de mi vida, de una parte de ella.

\- Escúchame. Ya sabes que si Myo, porque no habría de hacerlo.

\- En estos momentos Jet, tu me haz hecho recordar un capitulo de mi vida que yo pretendía esconder en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. (Dio un pequeño suspiro para darse ánimos) a mi Jet me toco una mala familia, mi madre se caso muy joven con un hombre que ella decía que era bueno, que la amaba pero el destino le jugo sucio y murió dejándola sola con una hija que mantener, después de eso mi madre se junto con un hombre que decía quererla, entonces el infierno comenzó, empezaron los odios y las bajezas, los golpes, las dudas, empezaron las sobre vivencias. Pero un dia en esa casa se sintió demasiado, mi madre estaba muy preocupada porque una de mis hermanas estaba muy enferma, debía salir para poder ayudarla, y yo me tuve que quedar sola en esa casa sin embargo yo entendía, aunque estuviera muriéndome de miedo en ese momento, sabes tenia miedo de mi padre de lo que fuera a ser capaz de hacer, Mi padre me... (Myo pareció volver a perder el control por instantes y lo único que se le ocurrió a Jet fue abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo)

\- Será mejor que dejemos esto para después, cuando estés más tranquila no quiero verte asi Myo por favor. (Dijo Jet sonriéndole comprensivamente y ya solo esperando a que ella se quedara dormida y velar su sueño, aunque ni el mismo supiera que su relación con Myo pasaría por algunos problemas)

?

Al dia siguiente en casa de los Link, como eran las costumbre familiares el desayuno era algo que no podía faltar.

\- Te veías tan hermoso cuidando a la señorita pero como estuvo que yo no la vi llegar contigo. (Dijo la madre de Jet sirviéndose una taza de té)

\- Seria porque llevabas mucha prisa madre. (Respondió Jet un tanto sarcástico)

\- Ya conoce la casa señorita... (dijo la madre de Jet sin prestarle atención a su hijo)

\- Me llamo Myo, y si la conozco sobre todo el jardín de los canarios. (dijo Myo que ya parecía más tranquila aunque no del todo)

\- ¿Verdad, ya te platico este ingrato lo que hizo cuando era un niño? (Pregunto la señora Link, mientras le da una leve pellizco en la mejilla a Jet)

\- Mamá no hagas eso. (Grito Jet todo rojo por la vergüenza)

\- (Por más que trato de evitarlo Myo no pudo evitar reírse) Si señora ya me platico lo de su canarios.

\- Si, era muy travieso. (Después pregunto) ¿Tienes algo que hacer hijo?

\- No hasta las 6:00.

\- Entonces me llevaré a tu novia de compras. (Dijo la Señora Link, poniéndose de pie)

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era mi novia si no he dicho nada? (Aunque de hecho ya ni debería preguntar su madre siempre se las arreglaba para descubrir todo sobre su persona)

\- Hijo tu madre no esta ciega. Mira Jet dile a Silvina que te diga donde están todos los obsequios que te he comprado desde la ultima vez que viniste para que los veas.

\- Si eso haré. (Dijo casi entre dientes, solo esperaba que su madre no le metiera ideas descabelladas a Myo en la cabeza)

Coche de la familia Link

\- ¿Cómo conociste a mi pequeño? (Pregunto la madre de Jet)

\- Trabajo para él señora soy su asistente desde hace un año. (Respondió Myo)

\- Un año, y además trabajando para él, escucha bien lo que te dice esta mujer que ha vivido mucho tiempo, tu y mi hijo llegaran muy lejos. Además no sé porque me caes muy bien asi que considérame como una madre. (Dijo amablemente la señora Link)

?

Nataly en esos momentos platicaba con su tía a lo que esta bien podía hacerlo pues su estado era grave y le costaba mucho mantener una platica.

\- (La mujer hablaba con mucha dificultad) Por eso cuando llegaste no quisiste acercarte mucho Nataly

\- ¿Te molesta que este embarazada? (Pregunto Nataly, que siempre se había sabido querida como una hija por su Tía)

\- A mi no chiquita, pero a tu padre no le va caer muy en gracia, que su única hija este esperando un bebe y mucho menos sin casarse, es que creo que todos hasta yo esperábamos verte primero casada y luego embarazada, pero como ya te dije antes no me molesta, pero si deberías de preocuparte de tu padre

\- Pero no tendría porque no voy hacer madre soltera me voy a casar, y él siempre ha dicho que Jean Paul es un buen chico aun antes de que él y yo fuéramos novios en serio. (dijo Nataly como si ella misma dudara su respuesta)

(Matilde comenzó a toser fuertemente) llama a la enfermera que venga conmigo no es bueno que este aquí donde hay tantos microbios.

\- Como usted diga, Tía. (Salió de la habitación) señorita enfermera mi tía la esta llamando.

\- Gracias por decirme. (Dijo la enfermera que llevaba una revista en la mano)

\- Voy aprovechar para llamar a Francoise. (levanto el auricular y marco)

?

En su casa Francoise estaba desayunando junto con la Señora Cécile, antes de irse a sus actividades de siempre, le parecía extraña la compañía pero también agradecía el no estar sola.

\- No creo que haya problemas si me acompaña a los ensayos señora, y después si quiere podemos ir a donde dice a ver al detective privado para que le ayude con la desaparición de Inti. (Dijo Francoise y comenzó a sonar el teléfono) me permite voy a contestar.

\- Adelante. (Dijo la señora Montegarza, que continuaba con su desayuno)

\- Hola Casa de (Pero no termino su frase porque Nataly la había cortado)

\- No necesitas decirlo yo ya se adonde estoy hablando, (Miro a todos lado para revisar si no había nadie) o ya se te olvido que yo cargo aun miembro de mi familia en mi vientre.

\- ¡Nataly!, claro que no se me a olvidado, pero tampoco adivino como saber que eras tú.

\- Tienes razón, ¿Cómo estas Francoise? (Pregunto ya después de la pequeña introducción)

\- Nataly te acabas de ir esa pregunta debería hacértela yo, por mi futuro sobrino y por mi hermano Jean Paul.

\- Mi tía esta muy mal se va morir, y no con todo eso mi papa quiere que me revise un medico. (Dijo Nataly sin pensarlo)

\- Y porque no se los dices y te quitas de problemas, pienso que es lo mejor diles que mi hermano. (Pero Nataly volvió a interrumpirla antes de que terminara)

\- Pero le prometí a tu hermano que no lo haría, asi que espero poder arreglar este asunto. Por cierto como te fue con la madre de Inti.

\- Pues bien, se esta quedando aquí conmigo dice que va contratar a un detective para que lo localice.

\- Pues esperemos que solo este perdido de nosotras y no le haya pasado nada malo. (Dijo Nataly que por lo general siempre deseaba cosas buenas)

\- Si eso espero, Bueno te dejo porque me tengo que arreglar. Que tú tía se mejore Nataly.

\- Si gracias, nos vemos y si te llama Jean Paul dile que estoy bien.

\- (Y ambas terminaron la comunicación)

?

En Japón Joe y Mikoto escogían algunos muebles para amueblar la casa que apenas ayer este había rentado.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se vea esa sala en la casa? (Pregunto Joe que parecía estar más interesado en la decoración que ni la propia Mikoto)

\- Bien pero Myo va enojarse si ve que deje que compraras todo esto. (y lo decía con justa razón, Myo era enemiga declarada de aprovecharse de las personas)

\- Del enojo de Myo nos encargamos cuando esta de regreso ahora su nueva casa debe quedar agradable. (Dijo caminando hacia la encargada para que tomara su pedido). Lo molesto si también me anota esta sal por favor.

\- Si, no hay ningún problema, disculpe me firma aquí para poder autorizar su envío. (dijo el encargado dándole los papeles a firmar)

\- (Joe los firmo de Inmediato)

\- Si, sus compras le llegaran a las seis a su domicilio señalado. (Confirmo el encargado de la tienda)

\- ¿ Que se supone que haremos todo este tiempo? (Pregunto Mikoto, que le parecía una eternidad el tiempo)

\- ¿Que se te ocurre? (Dijo Joe devolviendo la pregunta)

\- Podemos ir a comer algo, si tu quieres claro.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a donde trabajabas? (Pregunto Joe a Mikoto)

\- Esa es una excelente idea. (Ahí ella había dejado muy buenas amigas, y ahora era tiempo de volver a verlas)

?

En Egipto

\- Por que pediste los boletos para mañana pudimos irnos hoy mismo. (Comento Madeline que poco entendía de los planes de Trinité)

\- Para que pagamos por el tour completo no pensaras quedarte encerrada en el hotel, asi que disfruta de los dioses egipcios. (Dijo Trinité escuchando con atención, al guía del museo)

\- ¿Y ya pensaste como encontraremos al periodista en Japón que yo sepa no tenemos su direccion? (Pregunto Madeline interrumpiendo la atención de su amiga)

\- Pues ya pensaremos en algo cuando estemos ahí. Ahora no te preocupes de eso, y déjame escuchar que gaste bastante en venir escuchar la historia de Egipto.

\- Aquí a su izquierda ustedes pueden observar una estatua de Sekhmet Diosa de la guerra y de las luchas, hermana de Ra y esposa de Ptah. (Dijo el guía en atención a todos)

\- Trinité, se sincera esto no te interesa, estoy cansada descansemos un momento. (casi imploro Madeline que tenia los pies hinchados de tanto caminar)

\- Esta bien después de todo no llevo prisa y hoy es el ultimo dia que estamos en Egipto. (Y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsa)

\- (El encargado de vigilar esa área del museo se a cerco a las dos chicas francesas) Señorita la molesto si apaga su cigarro.

\- "Que fastidio". Disculpe enseguida lo apago (Contesto Trinité hipócritamente)

\- (Madeline observo a Trinité hasta que esta termino de apagar su cigarrillo después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto) Sabes desde que empezamos este viaje hay algo que esta dándome vueltas en la cabeza ¿Que te costaba traer a tu hermana Katarina contigo?

\- Esa niña no es mi hermana. (Dijo secamente y sin inmutarse si quiera ante la confesión)

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo? (Se sorprendió Madeline)

\- Eso, una vez escuche a mis padres hablar al respecto, ni Thibaut ni Kurt lo saben, y por mi esta bien ya utilizare este secreto cuando me convenga. (Dijo Trinité sonriendo sarcásticamente)

\- ¿Pero piensas decírselo supongo? (pregunto evidentemente no había escuchado con atención lo ultimo que dijo Trinité)

\- Que clase de idiota eres, te acabo de decir que no les diré nada Madeline, cuando regrese a Francia me ocupare de ella y del dinero que mis padres le dejaron, siempre encontrare una manera de manejar a mis hermanos aunque sea un poco, además porque habría de querer que el apellido de mi familia se ensuciara no lo permitiría nunca. (Dijo bastante enojada)

?

Estados unidos casa Link

\- (Jet se acercaba hacia donde su padre leía cómodamente el periódico) ¿Aceptarías una partida de ajedrez?

\- (El padre de este hizo el periódico aun lado dejando ver una sonrisa un tanto irónica y divertida) Estas seguro, hijo siempre haz perdido no recuerdo ni una sola vez en que hayas vencido a este hombre que es tu padre.

\- Esta vez podría darte una sorpresa papá. (Asevero Jet ante el comentario)

\- Pues ya que insistes, iré por el juego de ajedrez, espero que no te de miedo y te vayas hijo.

\- (Jet se rió un poco) descuida aquí estaré, esperándote es mi revancha no lo olvides.

\- (A los pocos minutos el señor Link regreso y asi comenzaron el juego)

\- Mueve tu primero. (Y asi empezó el juego primero con un movimiento de peón)

\- Es evidente que haz mejorado desde la ultima vez, pero no lo suficiente Jet Jaquemate (dijo el padre de este para terminar el juego) además por otro lado pareces distraído mejor salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco al jardín. Para que me platiques de esa muchacha que trajiste contigo.

\- ¿De Myo? (pregunto como si su padre pudiera estar hablando de otra persona)

\- Asi se llama, pues si de ella quiero que me platiques tengo derecho a saber quien es ¿no crees Jet?

\- Si hay algo que te moleste de Myo puedes decirlo, aunque ya sabes que no te haré mucho caso. (Dijo Jet adoptando una actitud defensiva)

\- Hijo por supuesto que no me molesta apenas y la conozco, pero en si me agrada, con eso de que no te habíamos conocido una novia nunca tu madre y yo ya estábamos por resignarnos a que nuestro hijo era "raro" (Termino de decir el señor Link con algo de pesar)

\- ¿COMO SE LES OCURRE PENSAR TAL COSA? (Grito Jet, era el colmo que sus propios padres pensaran tal cosa)

\- Y que querías Jet, tu tuviste la culpa. (Fue la excusa de Basil Link)

\- Pues ya ves que no lo soy, no sé en que demonios estaban pensando mi madre y tú pero es lógico a veces son ustedes dos tan extraños.

\- Pues no deberías de decir eso hijo porque tú no te quedas atrás. (Dijo Basil caminado hacia fuera de la casa, seguido de Jet)

?

En Japón Joe y Mikoto estaban por comer en el restaurante donde ella trabajaba y donde se habían conocido, en ese mismo restaurante donde su relación había dado comienzo.

\- Esos no son Miku y Joe (Comento una de la empleadas)

\- Claro que son ellos (Aseguro la otra que llevaba una charola en las manos)

\- Miku. (Saludaron amabas meseras a la vez desde donde estaban)

\- Hola chicas, ¿cómo han estado? (Pregunto Mikoto acercándose a ellas)

\- No tan bien como tu. (Dijeron observando al bebe que Joe llevaba en brazos)

\- No digan eso, no les agradaría para nada la vida que he tenido en este tiempo que no nos hemos vistos.

\- Pero es seguro y siempre si te casaste con Joe. (Comento una de las amigas de Mikoto)

\- En realidad no, pero ya tendremos tiempo de platicar después.

\- Si mejor dejamos la charla o el jefe va molestarse, con eso de que acaban de despedir a dos meseras. Pues de una vez ¿les tomo su orden?

\- Oye Yoko ¿todavía esta de gerente el señor Shimizu? (Pregunto Miku al escuchar que habían despedido a dos meseras)

\- Si, todavía es él pero ¿porque lo preguntas?

\- Enseguida regreso Joe debo hablar con alguien. (Y se dirigió a la oficina del señor Shimizu)

\- Mikoto siempre ha sido asi de loca (Dijeron al unísono Yoko y Ayame)

\- Pues creo que sí. (Dijo Joe secundando la opinión)

?

La señora Link y Myo se encontraban de compras en El Gran Almacén de Macy's

\- Señorita Myo espero que no se los digas a mi hijo pero todas maneras pensábamos su padre y yo pasar una temporadita en Japón. Espero que se comprometan rápido asi podré disfrutar de tan hermoso espectáculo. (Dijo la señora Link, con los ojos todos iluminados)

\- No lo sé señora Link apenas comenzamos a salir, no creo que Jet lleve tanta prisa por formalizar nuestra relación.

\- Eso de señora se escucha muy feo, llámame simplemente Mine, o que no vas a ser mi nuera

\- Pero señora entonces yo no podría permitirme tales confianzas, aunque como ya le dije antes aun falta mucho para que las cosas entre su hijo y yo puedan llegar a lago serio

\- Pues si tu lo dices niña, (Y de súbito observo lo que Myo llevaba puesto) ese traje sastre de dos piezas se te ve espectacular. Pero pensándolo bien si quisiéramos sorprender a Jetcito lo mejor seria comprar el vestido azul cielo que vimos a la entrada ese que tiene un gran escote en la espalda.

\- No en serio (Se sonrojo Myo) ese no es mi estilo señora Mine, Disculpe seguro que si le hago una pregunta no se enoja. (Dijo un poco en tono de duda)

\- Por la pregunta podría ser que no pero si sigues diciéndome señora entonces si que tendré que molestarme contigo. (Dijo sin pensarlo mucho tenia la mente ocupada en otros asuntos)

\- ¿Por qué me trata como si me conociera? (Pregunto Myo sin muchos rodeos)

\- ¿Te molesta querida? (interrogo la señora Minerva, en lo que se dirigían a la caja a pagar por las compras)

\- No, solo me parece extraño. (Contesto Myo que la seguía de cerca)

\- Pues no debería parecértelo después de todo Jet es mi único hijo y si la memoria no me falla eres la única novia que ha traído a la casa, no sé si esto sea más que intuición maternal pero esta mañana en el desayuno estuve observando a mi hijo y te veía con esos ojos con los que solo mira una persona enamorada.

\- Nada me haría más feliz que Jet me amara. (Dijo Myo, pensando en todas las cosas que aun debía aclararle)

?

Nuevamente en Japón, y con exactitud en el Restaurante donde Se encontraban Joe y Mikoto esta parecía salir de una oficina.

\- Entonces es un trato señor Shimizu. (Dijo una emocionada Miku ante una hombre de avanzada edad)

\- Déjeme pensarlo señorita Narayama, es usted siempre tan impaciente

\- "¿Señorita?" entonces vengo o le llamo. (Repitió casi insistentemente)

\- Llámeme en tres días (Sugirió aquel hombre ante la petición de Mikoto de regresar a trabajar en el restaurante)

\- De acuerdo. (Y realizo la clásica reverencia antes de despedirse)

\- Tardaste en regresar Mikoto. (Comento Joe que trataba de calmar el llanto de Miyu que ya tenia hambre)

\- ¿Trataba de recuperar mi antiguo empleo? (Dijo Miku estirando sus brazos para cargar a la pequeña que lloraba como si fuera perder la vida sino lo hacia de ese modo) No me gusta estar de dependiente de mi hermana y ahora que se supone que he decidido dejar a Masao todo debe ser como antes de conocerlo, claro a excepción de lo nuestro Joe.

\- Si eso te hace sentir bien hazlo, es mejor que trates de que tu vida vuelva a ser armoniosa, al menos para que sea menos pesado el problema al que te enfrentaras cuando empiece tú divorcio.

\- (Mikoto fijo su mirada en su hija) Ya se que no va a ser fácil. (Y tenia razon por que Masao la observaba de cerca con una cara de pocos amigos)

\- "Antes de divorciarnos te mueres Mikoto" (Penso Masao antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de Mikoto y Joe)

?

En otro lugar lejano de Japón y por supuesto de Francia un joven Piloto conocido por todos recibía algunas indicaciones del jefe de pilotos en el Aeropuerto de esa ciudad

\- Es conveniente para usted Jean Paul trabajara como piloto particular y se le pagara muy bien. (Dijo el jefe de los pilotos, a un Jean Paul que lo escuchaba atentamente, pero no muy convencido)

\- ¿Así y con quien se supone que trabajare? (Pregunto ya resignado a aceptar)

\- Mire Jean Paul le presento a su jefe por los siguientes dos meses. (Dijo el jefe de pilotos abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a un hombre)

\- (Jean Paul lo miro de arriba abajo por varias ocasiones, y lo único que atino a decir fue) ¿Pero si eres tú?

?


	14. La capital parisina espera

Capitulo 14 primera parte "LA CAPITAL PARISINA ESPERA"

?

\- ¿Así y con quien se supone que trabajare? (Pregunto ya resignado a aceptar)

\- Mire Jean Paul le presento a su jefe por los siguientes dos meses. (Dijo el jefe de pilotos abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a un hombre)

\- (Jean Paul lo miro de arriba abajo por varias ocasiones, y lo único que atino a decir fue) ¿Pero si eres tú?

\- El mismo Jean Paul, en cierto modo nunca pensé que te volvería a ver en este lugar.

\- Cierto, no tenia el gusto de verte desde que Inti desapareció ¿Esta el contigo? (finalizo Jean Paul su comentario)

\- Así que Inti esta desaparecido (Comento el otro joven sorprendido) no tampoco lo he visto

\- Ya veo que la vida no te ha tratado nada mal en este tiempo, mira que darte el lujo de contratar un piloto de avión privado. (Comento Jean Paul rompiendo el esquema de la conversación)

\- ( El conocido de Jean Paul soltó una ligera carcajada) Estas equivocado, yo solo soy un empleado más al que mandaron a recogerte, trabajaras para un modisto francés.

\- Esto es una verdadera pesadilla, últimamente mi vida esta demasiado ligada a los artistas de la tela.

\- Camina ahora y quéjate después que se hace tarde. (Y ambos franceses salieron de inmediato hacia el hotel donde le esperaba a Jean Paul su jefe por los próximos meses)

\- "Si no fuera porque necesito el dinero para mi boda" (Pensaba Jean Paul, si veía las cosas con optimismo tenia mucho que agradecer)

?

De nueva cuenta en Paris Francoise estaba por llegar a un lugar en compañía de la señora Montegarza.

\- Aquí es señorita Francoise. (Dijo la madre de Inti, para que Francoise pudiera buscar el mejor lugar para estacionar el automóvil)

\- Entremos señora Montegarza. (Dijo Francoise unos minutos después y ya paradas ambas frente a la puerta de aquel edificio de color Gris)

\- Buenas tardes tienen ustedes cita con el investigador Arlos. (Las recibió la voz de una diminuta mujer apenas y las vio traspasar la puerta de la oficina)

\- Si, dígale que la señora Montegarza esta aquí, seguro se acuerda de mi apenas ayer le he llamado.

\- Tomen asiento, enseguida le aviso al detective Arlos para que las atienda. (Dijo amablemente y prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta de la oficina principal) Detective Arlos allá afuera le esta esperando la señora Montegarza dice que tiene cita con usted.

\- Así que la señora Montegarza esta aquí hazla pasar de inmediato (ordeno con voz contundente el Detective Arlos)

\- Señora Montegarza, el detective Arlos la espera pase usted. (Dijo haciendo un además a manera de indicación del camino hacia la oficina que resultaba evidente)

\- Veo que siempre si le interesaron mis servicios. (Dijo el detective, sosteniendo una pipa en su boca al puro estilo de Sherlock Holmes)

\- Por supuesto y más de lo que se imagina (Dijo la madura mujer sentándose delante del escritorio)

\- Entonces dejemos las cosas perfectamente claras, en que consistirán mis servicios de detective privado.

\- Quiero que me ayude a encontrar a mi hijo no importa lo que cueste. (Dijo cuando las lagrimas de tristeza que cualquier madre en su lugar sentiría aparecían en su rostro, pero finalmente prosiguió) Ni tampoco si esta vivo o muerto porque si estuviera muerto al menos quiero tener un lugar para rezarle y velar por su descanso.

\- Ahora que esta todo claro, comenzare mis investigaciones de inmediato lo antes posible, y le reitero estro será de una manera completamente confidencial para proteger la integridad de su hijo si este siguiera con vida y estuviera en algún problema (Se aclaró la garganta) ¿No hay ningún problema con la señorita aquí presente?

\- No, ella era la novia de mi hijo antes de que desapareciera, y sobre todo una persona de toda mi confianza. (Dijo... sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Francoise entre las suyas)

\- Interesante, la molestaría si le hago algunas preguntas. (Dijo el detective dirigiéndose a Francoise)

\- No, pierda cuidado, si puedo ayudar en algo lo haré con gusto.

\- (Entonces comenzó el detective por preguntar su nombre y encender una pequeña grabadora, que le serviría para después revisar con más calma lo que pudiera servirle en el caso de Inti Montegarza) ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

\- Francoise Arnoul. (contesto la joven francesa, aun sin entender la importancia de su nombre)

\- ¿Dónde conoció al joven Inti?

\- En la academia de artes.

\- Tenían mucho de novios cuando el desapareció.

\- Como un año y medio.

\- ¿Y antes de usted le conoció a otra novia?

\- Pues supongo que las tuvo, pero nunca me las presento, ni hablábamos de ellas. Pero de que le serviría a usted que yo le diga estas cosas.

\- De nada quizás usted tenga razón señorita (Y después dirigió sus palabras a la mujer que lo contrataba) por favor Señora Montegarza venga usted en dos semanas le aseguro que ya tendré noticias de su hijo.

\- Prométamelo usted que tendrá alguna noticia de mi hijo la que sea buena o mala, solo que sea distinto a esta incertidumbre.

(Y así el detective despidió a su nueva clienta, pero sin dudas parecía desconfiar de Francoise y esta lo había notado pero no decía nada lo que pensara el detective Arlos de ella no le interesaba no en ese momento)

?

Casa Link.

\- Jet, te noto un poco molesto hijo. (Dijo el padre de este dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo)

\- Porque lo dices, a caso es algo muy obvio, (Rió un poco, pero solo un poco y después) malditos socios tenían que arruinar mis planes, diciendo que preferían que nos reuniéramos a las nueve para que fuera una agradable cena.

\- Jet, deberías ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista como dices esa firma es muy importante para ti y para tu amigo Joe, solo es un pequeño sacrificio por conseguir sus ideales.

\- Eso ya lo se pero no es lo único que me tiene preocupado, mi madre a estado desde que regresaron de compras encerrada con Myo y eso me preocupa. (Dijo Jet mostrando una evidente ansiedad en su rostro)

\- ¿Por qué Jet? (Pregunto el señor Link divertido con la preocupación de su hijo)

\- Porque papá, pues porque seguramente la esta arreglando, no quiero que se vea demasiado bien ¿Entiendes papá?

\- Por supuesto, que no entiendo como esta eso de que no quieres que tu novia luzca demasiado bien.

\- Yo me entiendo. (Dijo Jet, mientras ante sus ojos aparecía Myo convertida en prácticamente una princesita ejecutiva) Myo. (Apenas pudo articular Jet)

\- ¿Me veo bien Jet, Tu madre me ayudo a arreglarme. (Comento la chica)

\- Si eso temía, será mejor irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo. (Y ambos salieron rumbo al restaurante donde se firmarían los papales que lo harían a Joe dueño de la revista)

\- Quizás sean imaginaciones mías pero me pareció que Jetcito estaba molesto con el arreglo de Myo. (Dijo la madre de Jet todavía parada en la entrada de la casa junto con su esposo)

\- Si no te lo imaginas lo estaba, creo que nuestro pequeño esta muy enamorado de esa chica lo cual me pone muy feliz y descarta nuestros miedos sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

\- Pero aun no entiendo que tenia a mi pequeño tan molesto, podrías explicármelo querido.

\- Lo que le molesta de que esa chica estuviera tan bonita es que otros pudieran prendarse de su belleza (Comento Edward link) será mejor que entremos comienza hacer frío aquí afuera.

\- Ese hijo nuestro, pero en fin ya nos contara cuando regresen en dos horas ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

\- Veamos (Dijo y se dirigieron a la cocina)

?

Ya en el coche Myo y Jet se dirigían al restaurante, no llevaban más de 15 minutos en el pero el silencio que el reinaba estaba haciendo el trayecto por de más incomodo y molesto.

\- ¿No piensas decirme como me veo? (Pregunto Myo rompiendo el silencio)

\- Pero si ya te dije que te ves bien, no se que otra cosa quieres que te diga. (Dijo Jet apenas ocultando su nervios)

\- Ninguna. (Respondió la chica un tanto indignada)

\- Perdona Myo, (Se justifico Jet) no te pongas así estas impresionante.

\- Te amo jet.

\- Yo también Myo. (Dijo Jet dándole un leve beso en los labios antes de que el semáforo terminara el alto)

?

Japón.

\- Ha quedado muy bien, me agrada me recuerda mi casa cuando era un niño y antes de que mis padres se les ocurriera divorciarse.

\- Yo nunca había tenido una casa tan acogedora, y es gracias a ti Joe, en esta casa no se siente ese sentimiento de tristeza que siempre nos acompaña a Myo y a mí a todas partes.

\- Me alegra que así sea (Dijo Joe poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de Mikoto) es tarde será mejor que me vaya.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana? (Pregunto Mikoto)

\- Lo más probable es que no, mañana será un día muy pesado en la revista, pero descuida te llamare por teléfono por si necesitas algo y además tu tienes el numero de mi celular para cualquier cosa que se te pudiera ofrecer

\- Si lo había olvidado que distraída soy (Dijo Mikoto pero no sonaba muy convencida de ello) Entonces ¿cuando vendrás?

\- No lo sé. (Fue lo que dijo finalmente Joe antes de dejar el nuevo hogar de las hermanas Narayama)

El restaurante que habían escogido los todavía accionistas de la revista era y estaba por demás decirlo de una gran elegancia, pero aun rondaba en el ambiente una extraña sensación que a Jet no terminaba de gustarle y solo rogaba por que todo terminara rápido y bien para todos

\- Yo creo que es mejor cenar y al final comentamos todo lo relativo a la firma, le parece Jet.

\- Me parece bien, ordenemos entonces, no me agrada comer tan tarde. (Y el mismo hizo un ademán para que el mesero se acercara)

\- Ya les tomo su orden.

\- Si. (Dijeron prácticamente todos y cada uno ordeno el platillo que mejor el pareciera)

\- Jet no piensa presentarnos a la señorita que lo acompaña. (Inquirió un hombre que por su aspecto tendría casi la mima edad que el padre de Jet)

\- Eso iba hacer, Señor Smith, Daniels, y Joven Iftes, les presento a mi "Y como se supone que debo presentarla". (Por un instante le pareció no saber que hacer o más bien que decir)

\- ¿Jet se siente usted bien? (Pregunto el señor Daniels después de notar lo pensativo que se había quedado Jet)

\- Si lo lamento, les presento a Myo Kageyama, ella es mi novia y mi asistente personal. (Dijo sin ninguna preocupación)

\- Mucho gusto señorita Myo. (Dijeron los tres accionistas)

\- El gusto es mío (respondió la chica)

\- Jet escucha esa música esta increíble no piensas sacar a Myo a bailar. Aun falta para que traigan nuestra cena.

\- Nunca me gusto divertirme en una cena de negocios, Myo entiende que no lo haga.

\- Pero no te molesta si la saco a bailar aunque sea dos piezas en lo que traen la cena. (Dijo Iftes tentando la paciencia del neoyorquino)

\- Si Myo Acepta por mi esta bien. (Respondió, aunque de su cuenta hubiera dicho que no pero que más podía a hacer)

\- ¿Que dice usted señorita? (Pregunto Sixto Iftes haciendo alarde de su sonrisa de galán)

\- Si. (Se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a la pista de baile junto con Iftes)

\- Jet, se siente usted bien.

\- Si y si me disculpan debo ir al baño. (En el baño, Jet apenas contenía su coraje o más bien sus celos quien se creí ese tipo para sonreírle así a su novia) Jet cálmate ella solo esta bailando no podía negarse entiéndelo hay que ser amables no puedes salir de aquí e interrumpir el baile solo porque estas celoso. Pero que idiotez estoy diciendo porque voy a soportar a que ese conquistador este bailando con mi novia por una tonta firma. Ese es el punto no lo es Joe no me lo perdonaría nunca. (Respiro profundamente debía controlar sus celos)

(Afuera del baño la primera pieza musical estaba por terminar)

\- Es usted una persona muy bella, espero que me acepte una invitación a comer como amigos claro.

\- No creo poder aceptar, mañana mismo estaré viajando a Japón junto con Jet.

\- Eso es lo de menos no me importaría tener que viajar hasta Japón si usted me aceptara la invitación. (Dijo con una voz de seductor)

\- Estoy cansada me quiero sentar (Dijo Myo sintiéndose incomoda con el hombre con el que bailaba)

\- Como usted guste. (Y ambos regresaron a la mesa junto con los demás)

\- (Unos minutos después) Con esto queda cerrado nuestro trato la revista es totalmente suya.

\- Si ustedes están de acuerdo con la forma del pago creo que no tenemos otra cosa de que hablar. Y será mejor que me retire mañana debemos viajar temprano de regreso a Japón.

\- Que tenga usted un excelente viaje.

\- (Sixto Iftes miro a Myo con detenimiento) Yo preferiría ir personalmente por mi dinero.

\- Como tu gustes, que pasen una buena noche. Vámonos Myo.

\- Nunca mides el efecto de tus actos Sixto (Dijo el señor Daniels un tanto molesto)

\- No pensara sermonearme ahora. (Dijo Tomándose de un solo sorbo su copa de champagne)

\- ¿Por qué vas tan callado Jet, lo que paso en el restaurante no fue mi culpa y lo sabes. (Dijo Myo ante la actitud de su novio)

\- (Jet respondió aquel cuestionamiento casi de inmediato) Ya lo sé Myo, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy celoso.

\- No deberías sabes perfectamente lo que tu significas para mi, no entiendo porque piensas que yo te traicionaría.

\- Jamás dije eso Myo, pero tu no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer ese tipo, me moriría si te perdiera.

\- Te amo, y pase lo que pase así será siempre te lo juro sin importar lo que pudiera llegar a pasar en el futuro. (Dijo Myo con la voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos por el llanto que contenían)

\- Será mejor que dejemos ese tema, después de todo mañana mismo estaremos viajando de regreso a Japón y podremos olvidarnos de ese tipo.

\- (Por fin estaban en la casa link, y antes de que jet se bajara abrir el cancel la voz de Myo lo interrumpió) Gracias por no negar nuestro noviazgo.

\- Seria un demente si lo negara. (Dijo Jet regalándole a su novia una sonrisa que demostraba todo el amor que él sentía ahora por ella, antes de ir y abrir el cancel)

\- ¿Cómo les fue? (Fue lo primero que escucho la pareja apenas entraron a la casa)

\- Si no me estoy volviendo loco, Recuerdo perfectamente haberles comentado que se trataba de una cena de negocios, pero si tanto les importa nos fue de maravilla todo salió según lo planeado.

\- ¿Tu también dices lo mismo Myo? (Pregunto el padre de Jet a la que creía y confiaba en que se convertiría en su nuera)

\- Las cosas para la revista salieron muy bien señor Link, claro que hubiera pasado una mejor cena si Jet no fuera tan celoso.

\- Myo no digas esas cosas (Dijo Jet un poco indignado, mientras su comportamiento parecía divertir a sus padres)

\- Tú novia no esta diciendo nada que tu padre y yo no sepamos mi querubín de algodón. (Dijo Minerva dándole un leve pellizco en la mejilla a su único hijo)

(Minutos después Jet ayudaba a su novia a empacar la ropa que su madre le había regalado a Myo).

\- Si alguna vez se te ocurre dejarme, publicare por todo lados que eres un querubín de algodón. (Dijo la chica con una sonrisa juguetona)

\- ¡No serias capaz! (Dijo Jet convertido en un manojo de nervios)

\- No me te gustaría tentar la suerte (dijo Myo antes de recibir un leve beso en lo labios de Jet)

?

Aquella casa era enorme y aun sin importar la gravedad en que se encontraba la tía de Nataly no terminaba con esa paz que siempre tenia la vieja casa de Lyón aunque siempre hubiere otro motivo para romper la tranquilidad de la hija de Lumiere que se había obsesionado con al idea de que su hija necesitaba una revisión medica

\- Pues lo siento, Nataly pero hay algo en tu semblante que no me gusta. (Afirmo Lumiere ante el descontento de su hija).

\- Pero Papá yo no necesito un doctor, es de lo más normal que este así inclusive se deba lo de mi tía.

\- Ese es el punto, y tú lo haz dicho a lo mejor pero no es la principal razón¿Pues que miedo le tienes a ir hacerte unos análisis Nataly? (Pregunto Lumiere, porque ya empezaba a parecerle extraño el comportamiento de su hija y su negativa a un simple chequeo medico)

\- Pero Papá.

\- Lo siento hija pero esta vez tendrás que hacer lo que te estoy ordenando. (Dijo Lumiere tan firme que nadie en esa habitación se hubiera atrevido a contrariarlo)

\- ¿Puedo retirarme ya? (Pregunto Nataly)

\- Si ya puedes irte.

\- (Apenas llego a su habitación cerro la puerta con llave) "Tenemos que hablar con tu papá bebe o esto va a ponerse muy feo" (Pensó Nataly al instante que ya marcaba el teléfono que le había dado Jean Paul para alguna emergencia) Hola ¿podría comunicarme con el piloto Jean Paul?

\- Lo siento el Piloto por el que usted pregunta esta en Brasil. (Respondió la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea)

\- Entiendo, usted no podría darme una numero telefónico donde comunicarme con él se lo agradecería mucho créame que es muy importante lo que debo consultarle. (Pidió Nataly que si continuaba así dentro de poco no le quedarían mas uñas)

\- ¿Tiene usted donde anotar? (Pregunto, la persona con quien hablaba para satisfacción de Nataly)

\- Si. (Contesto de inmediato la chica)

\- El número es 01800 6778989 ya lo anoto.

\- Si gracias. (Termino con esa llamada y de inmediato empezó la llamada para hablar con Jean Paul)

\- Boa noite, Que ela chama?

\- Buenas noches ¿podría hablar con el piloto Jean Paul Arnoul? (Contesto Nataly que estaba tan preocupada que poco notaba que le estaban hablando en portugués)

\- O desculpe eu não entendo, você não fala ao portugués.

\- (fue la contestación que recibió ella) Que se supone que debo hacer ahora piensa Nataly. Do forgive and do you speak the English language?

\- A little

\- I am Jean Paul's girlfriend, I could warn him on my call

\- Of course. (Contesto finalmente el joven Brasileño)

\- Jean Paul, creí que nunca me contestarías.

\- Lo lamento no esperaba tu llamada ¿Sucede algo malo, están bien tú y el bebe?

\- Si estamos bien hasta ahora, pero quizás no por mucho tiempo, vas a morirte porque creo que mi padre de aprecia y… (No continuo más porque se sintió interrumpida por la voz de su novio)

\- Explícate. (Dijo Jean Paul un tanto exasperado)

\- Mis padres están convencidos de que no estoy bien de salud y quieren llevarme a ser un checo medico que debo decir cuando descubran que estoy embarazada, y más aún que debo decir cuando descubran que estoy embarazada del hermano de mi mejor amiga al que ellos creen un joven serio y respetuoso.

\- Si no hay otro remedio, diles la verdad que estoy dispuesto hacerme cargo de ti y de nuestro hijo que yo siempre estaré dispuesto a enfrentar mi responsabilidad, aunque me gustaría estar presente cuando debas decírselo.

\- Si ojala pero se que me apoyas aun estando lejos.

\- ¿Haz estado bien?

\- Lo preguntas como si tuviéramos mucho sin vernos, debo decirte que si muy bien Jean Paul salvo por los síntomas típicos. (En ese momento Nataly escucha como están llamando a la puerta de su habitación)

\- Hija la cena esta lista.

\- (Tapa la bocina del teléfono) Si mamá enseguida bajo (vuelve a contestar) mi madre para decirme que la cena esta lista.

\- Ve a cenar mira que ahora te alimentas por dos. Te llamo mañana en la noche ¿Esta bien?

\- Si, te amamos Jean Paul. (Afirmo Nataly con una voz por demás dulce )

\- Yo también los amo, te prometo que vamos a casarnos y tendremos una hermosa familia.

Hotel de la ciudad de Tokio

-¿conseguiste el directorio? (Pregunto Trinite que se hacia tonta dándole vueltas a la televisión tratando de encontrar un canal al que pudiera entenderle algo)

\- Dudas de mi capacidad. (Dijo molesta Madeline dejando caer pesadamente el directorio sobre el piso)

\- No, aunque últimamente ya no se que pensar de ti, eres lo que se dice una casi inútil.

\- Eso es lo de menos estaremos juntas para siempre, porque déjame decirte tu no sirves de mucho amiga.

\- Yo. (Se quedo callada al ver un anuncio en la TV, no era que supiera lo que decia pero la imagen de Joe resaltaba sin lugar a dudas)

\- ¿Qué te pasa porque no dices nada, no será que tengo razón y también eres una inútil al igual que yo.

\- Quieres cerrar la boca estupida, Ya encontré al periodista

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Ahora se exactamente que estoy buscando en el directorio así que recoje ese directorio lo buscare personalmente.

\- Si así lo quieres toma.

?

Al día siguiente, Trinité y Madeline llegaron exactamente al edifico donde se encontraban las oficinas de la revista donde trabajaba Joe Shimamura.

\- Buenos días jefe

\- Buenos días algún pendiente

\- Solo llamaron los señores de Italia para volver a ponerse de acuerdo para lo de la distribución de la revista en ese país

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- También hay dos señoritas esperándolo en su oficina, ellas dijeron que lo conocen pero no se es que no entendí, muy bien ellas no hablan japonés.

\- Voy a atenderlas, manda una fax a Italia comunicando si les pareces bien que se firme el acuerdo en dos semanas.

\- Enseguida Joe.

\- (Joe entro a su oficina casi distraídamente sin imaginar la sorpresa que ahí lo esperaba)

\- Creímos que tendríamos que irnos sin verte.

\- Trinité y Madeline que sorpresa jamás imagine que fueran ustedes.

\- ¿Te molesta nuestra presencia?

\- Molestarme no en lo absoluto solo estoy algo, no sabría bien como decírselos, es que me da la impresión de que yo nunca les di mi dirección como dieron conmigo

\- Fue el maravilloso destino que nos sonríe, anoche te vimos en un comercial por la Tv. Y con el nombre de la revista fue fácil localizarte.

\- ¡Ah! Los anuncios "los había olvidado por completo" ¿Pero díganme donde se están quedando, tienen mucho en Japón?

\- Estamos quedándonos en un hotel y llegamos apenas ayer, si no estas muy ocupado nos encantaría que nos mostraras algunos sitios de tu país.

\- "Demonios" Siempre puedo, hacerme un espacio en mi agenda para atenderlas como se merecen.

\- Aquí esta el nombre del hotel en que nos hospedamos, te dejamos para que puedas trabajar.

\- De verdad me dio mucho gusto verlas. (Lo cierto es que la visita de las arpías Francesas le había caído como un gancho al hígado pero bien decía Jet decir la verdad por completo nunca fue el fuerte de Joe)

\- Mientras Joe recibía la visita de Trinité y Madeline en Lyon Francia Nataly se hacía de todo el valor posible para hablar con sus padres.

?

\- Nataly es hora de irnos al hospital.

\- (Ella no encontraba la manera de empezar estaba decidida a hacerlo era solo que no hallaba las palabras adecuadas) ¿Papa Mama puedo decirles algo?

\- Mi pequeña siempre puede decirnos todo ¿qué pasa Nataly?

\- (Nataly escucho decir aquellas palabras con atención, manteniendo su mirada fija hacia sus padres) yo quiero decirles que yo estoy...

LA PLAZA DE LA CONCORDIA.

CAPITULO 15 La Capital Parisina Espera segunda parte

?

Bien Disfruten el capitulo atentamente Pulgarcita

?

\- Nataly es hora de irnos al hospital.

\- (Ella no encontraba la manera de empezar estaba decidida a hacerlo era solo que no hallaba las palabras adecuadas) ¿Papá Mamá puedo decirles algo?

\- Mi pequeña siempre puede decirnos todo ¿Qué pasa Nataly? (Dijo la madre de Nataly)

\- (Nataly escucho decir aquellas palabras con atención, manteniendo su mirada fija hacia sus padres) yo quiero decirles que yo estoy... (Superficialmente no era tan difícil decirlo sin embargo nada en este caso en particular lo era)

\- Te escuchamos hija puedes decir lo que sea, siempre te comprenderemos (Dijo Lumiere sin imaginarse que dentro de unos instantes eso no seria del todo cierto).

\- Estoy embarazada (soltó la semibomba de una sola vez y solo espero las primeras reacciones)

\- (Por supuesto que el primero en reaccionar fue su padre que estaba a punto del infarto, y no decía nada pero sus ojos miraban a la pobre de su hija con un reproche infinito, las palabras que no salían de su boca se lo decía él con la mirada me fallaste, y por si eso hubiera sido poco su madre tampoco decía nada no le recriminaba pero tampoco la apoyaba que situación tan ridícula sentía que estaba viviendo, hacia apenas unos segundos le recordaban lo mucho que podía confiar en ellos y ahora, le daban la espalda como si lo que se dijo no contara) Por favor digan algo, pero no se queden callados, estoy esperando un bebe del hombre que amo y aún espero regaños y luego entendimiento son mis padres, acaban de decirme que siempre me comprenderían.

\- Tú padre no se encuentra bien después hablaremos así que vete a tu cuarto. (Ordeno la Madre de Nataly)

\- Papa, mamá yo los quiero pero …

\- Eso creía yo pero ahora ya no lo se tú defraudaste mi confianza, me fallaste Nataly. ( Dijo Lumiere lastimando más a su hija)

\- Yo no me equivoque, yo estoy tan enamorada y tan feliz de estar embarazada del hombre que amo ustedes deberían estarlo por mí. (Grito Nataly, para después dejar solos a sus padres )

?

Sao Paulo brasil

\- ¿Preferirías que yo piloteara el avión? (Pregunto Aldecc, y el mismo dio una explicación sin esperar la contestación de Jean Paul) Lo que pasa es qué te noto algo distraído, seguro y lo prefieres.

\- Descuida, todavía se hacer bien mi trabajo así que yo lo haré, imagínate si cada vez que tengo algún problema personal lo hiciera así que en definitiva lo haré yo. (Aseguro Jean defendiendo lo que bien sabia hacer )

\- ¿Que te tiene tan preocupado? ( Pregunto el amigo de Jean Paul con toda serenidad)

\- Nataly esta embarazada, me preocupa como van a reaccionar sus padres, hoy precisamente va a decírselos y yo no estoy cerca de ella; esta me parece una situación tan complicada y realmente no comprendo el porque. (Dijo Jean Paul al que aunque no lo pareciera le resultaba un entrañable amigo)

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo en estarlo créeme no me gustaría estar en tu situación. (Comento Aldecc en casi serio)

\- ¿Que insinúas? (Pregunto Jean Paul desconcertado)

\- Piénsalo Jean Paul, Nataly es hija única, niña de familia que supones que van a pensar sus padres, agrégale que fueron criados con ideas anticuadas. Pero siempre puedes hallarle el lado positivo de aquí a que nazca su bebe o se les baja el coraje y se encariñan con la criatura o él señor Lumier te busca para matarte.

\- Aldecc tú siempre tan directo y sin ningún remordimiento al momento de decir las cosas.

\- Es tranquilidad de pensamiento digo yo, puedes tú decir lo mismo, embarazas a Nataly y Inti desaparece. (Dijo esto Ultimo para enfatizar su dicho)

\- Que tiene que ver ese esta conversación pero te aclaro lo de Inti no es culpa mía, ese desapareció por su gusto. ( Se apresuro a defenderse Jean Paul)

\- Eso o que lo desaparecieron que es lo mas probable. (Dijo Aldecc dando pie a que el tema de Inti Prosiguiera)

\- Le conocías algo nunca termino de gustarme esa actitud suya como de misterio como si estuviera ocultando algo, además jamás voy perdonarle todo lo que hizo sufrir a mi querida Francoise.

\- A mí eso me parece muy extraño, tanto a ti como a mí nos consta lo mucho que lucho Inti por esa relación que por poco destruyes con tus celos enfermizos de hermano mayor, a Fran no le faltan pretendientes pero nadie a logrado soportarte más de la segunda o tercera cita. (Aseguro Aldecc)

-Yo solo protejo a mí hermana, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz. (Se justifico Jean Paul, ante lo que dijo su casi recién reencontrado amigo)

-Te da miedo de que le pase lo mismo que a Nataly, de qué otros le hagan a ella lo mismo que te paso a ti con la señorita Hilton.

\- Detesto que otros juzguen lo que hago con mi vida.

\- En esa parte estoy perdido, no es exactamente lo que haces juzgar la vida de tu hermana y a quienes se le acercan.

\- Siento que el mundo se cae ahora mismo sobre mí y no conforme, supongo que me culpas de que Inti no aparezca.

\- No deberías, bien que mal Nataly y tú estarán juntos se quieren y no vas abandonarla, respecto de lo de Inti si tuviste algo que ver con su extraña desaparición la vida se encargara de cómo lo dices de juzgarte.

\- Yo, créeme Aldecc jamás le hubiera hecho daño seria tanto como lastimar a mí hermana y es lo que menos deseo.

\- (Aldecc se paso la mano varias veces sobre la cara) Te creo, por cierto Felicidades Papá, oye si estas tan preocupado llámala para que sepas como le fue.

\- Tienes razón (Dijo Jean Paul levantando el auricular)

?

Aeropuerto Tokio Japón

\- Extrañaba este aire tan fresco tan mío tan de trabajo, estoy de regreso en casa. (Dijo Jet dejando en el piso las maletas que llevaba que por supuesto eran mas de las que se había llevado)

\- Cielos Jet allá también es tu casa, tus padres son tan lindos y me trataron de maravilla, por eso pienso que si no te casas conmigo no te lo van a perdonar nunca.

\- Yo seria el primero en no perdonármelo te amo demasiado respecto de lo otro mis padres son casi unas figuras como de miel, un poco más de melosidad y …

\- (La novia de Jet le sonrió ante aquel comentario, pensando cuando podría decirle toda la verdad) ¿Vamos ir a la oficina? quizá si nos damos prisa todavía podamos atender algunos pendientes. (Pregunto Myo para dejar de pensar en aquello que la agobiaba demasiado)

\- No iré a la oficina, te llevara de paseo ¿Qué te parece Myo? (Pregunto Jet)

\- A tú lado a donde sea que vaya me parece tan lindo. (Fue la respuesta de la chica japonesa)

\- Siendo así te llevara al parque de diversiones, después de dejar todo esto en el departamento. (Asevero Jet orgulloso de la confianza que Myo depositaba en él o que creía que ella le tenía )

\- Si. (Respondió la chica tomándose de la mano de su novio)

?

Otra lado de la misma ciudad en un sencillo pero sofisticado café japonés

-Eres tan amable Joe estamos tan agradecidas por tu invitación. (Dijo una sonriente Trinite)

-Su presencia es tan agradable muchachas pero díganme ¿Cómo ha estado Fran? (Pregunto Joe)

-Muy bien Joe. (Le contesto Trinite esperando que a Madeline se le ocurriera algo pronto para que Joe comenzara a desencantarse de la princesita)

-Y además tan enamorada como siempre, no es verdad Trinite. (Dijo Madeline viendo directamente a los ojos de su queridísima amiga)

\- Enamorada ¿De quien si se puede saber? (Pregunto Joe)

\- Si, claro que se puede de su novio de Inti esos dos siempre discutiendo pero se adoran no podrían vivir separados.

-Así que tenía novio, (dijo Joe) ¿Como sigues respecto de lo de tus padres? (Pregunto Joe sin darles tiempo de otro comentario sobre Francoise y su relación con aquel muchacho que el no conocía)

\- Ya estoy más tranquila y resignada pero aun me duele mucho, así que no hablemos de eso por favor. (Contesto Trinite para provocarle un poco de ternura a Joe)

\- Disculpa mi imprudencia no era mi intención. (Mientras se disculpaba escucho venir una pregunta de parte de Madeline)

-¿Te gustaba Fran? (Esa era la pregunta tan directa y sin posibilidades de no contestarla como alguna vez se la hizo Jean Paul)

-Por que la pregunta en pasado Madeline, no me gustaba me gusta Francoise. (Contesto el japonés para el descontento de las Francesas pero más de Trinite)

-Pero si ella …..

-Tiene novio (se apresuro a decir Joe antes de que otro comentario se dijera en esa mesa de aquel restaurante) eso no me importa una vez me toco perder y ahora voy a luchar por ella no admitiré mi derrota sin haber luchado.

\- ( Lo único que le faltaba a Trinite que este hombre del que pretendía adueñarse para ser infeliz a Francoise le resultara tan desenfadado, porque no cualquiera soporta que te digan la muchacha que te gusta tiene novio esta muy enamorada y a pesar de eso siga dispuesto a conquistarla) Si esa es tú decisión que tengas suerte.

\- Lo es, me gusto mucho estar con ustedes, son tan agradables, pero mis ocupaciones no permiten acompañarlas por más tiempo con su permiso.

\- Es propio estamos en contacto. (Se despidieron las arpías)

\- Si.

?

(Lyon Francia)

\- (Nataly parecía un incontrolable mar de lagrimas y su tía apenas si podía calmarla) Que se supone que debo hacer, esto no me agrada me siento tan débil y sin protección.

\- Nunca estarás sola Nataly tienes mucha gente que te ama, incluyendo a tus padres solo debes darles tiempo de que asimilen lo que esta pasando, cuando menos te lo esperes, estará mi hermano Lumiere feliz con ello.

\- Si tarda mucho en comprenderlo estarás conmigo verdad; por favor tía tienes que curarte pronto te lo suplico. (Pero mas tardo ella en decirlo que su tía en comenzar a tener una crisis) Tía estas bien, enfermera, enfermera. (comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como pudo y sus gritos fueron escuchados al instante en todo la casa)

\- salga por favor (pidió la enfermera)

-Pero yo … (Dijo Nataly no quería dejarla sola)

\- Hágame caso, no entorpezca mi trabajo. (Afirmo la enfermera al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, después de que Nataly saliera)

\- (Apenas afuera del cuarto Nataly casi se desvaneció en sus rodillas, solo a esperar... no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la enfermera salio de la habitación con el rostro desencajado y eso a Nataly le significaba una mala señal) ¿Que pasa ya esta tranquila?

\- Lo lamento su tía ha fallecido. (la enfermera tenia el rostro lleno de dolor por lo sucedido)

\- (La chica solo negó con la cabeza, se paro como pudo y salio corriendo escaleras abajo sin detenerse se sentía tan triste y no encontraba la manera de reaccionar ante la situación que estaba pasando, maldito el día y maldito el destino que la castigaba de esa manera tan cruel)

Francia salón de ensayos.

Los días no estaban trascurriendo en vano, y la representación de Coppelia quedaba cada vez mejor pero si alguien recibía mayores exigencias era Francoise, el que todo saliera bien parecía depender de ella, por supuesto que todos se esforzaban y ya eran un gran equipo.

\- (La posición le estaba saliendo perfecta y en pocos días estaría ya lista para ser la bella Coppelia, justo en ese instante una especie de mal presentimiento hizo que se rompiera el encanto que casi había logrado) Le ruego me disculpe debo hacer una llamada ( Se salio del salón a toda prisa llevando su celular con ella )

\- Señorita, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que acaba de hacer, no interrumpa sus ensayos por tonterías.

\- Ella ya se ha salido. (Dijeron prácticamente todos los que se encontraban ahí)

\- Nataly amiga me preocupas. (Comento Francoise en voz alta en los pasillos de la academia de artes, buscaba el numero telefónico de la tía de Nataly, pero no lo había encontrado)

?

Japón

Tal y como lo había planeado una vez que dejaron las cosas en casa de Jet se fueron al parque de diversiones a pasar una encantadora cita de esas que ya les hacia falta bueno habían estado en una romántica cena, en otra de negocios comidas pero nada que no fuera una salida normal de pareja y que no estuviera por supuesto unida al trabajo

\- (Estaba divirtiéndose como una niña de hecho mas que cuando lo era) Este lugar es tan bonito, gracias por traerme aquí Jet.

-Vamos Myo lo dices como si nunca hubieras venido a un parque de diversiones, casi a todos lo niños lo traen a uno al menos una vez.

\- Pues yo tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer, no esperabas que con una familia como la mía pudiera, mi padre era un drogadicto, mi madre una fracasada y mi hermana mayor una casi prostituta. (Contesto Myo amargamente)

\- No eran importantes sino dolorosas, como un hombre que te da la vida seria capaz de lastimarte de la manera en que lo hizo tu padre contigo. (Dijo Jet furioso e Indignado )

\- Ese señor ni siquiera sabia si era mi papá y mejor que no lo supiera porque de haber sido así no podrías darte una idea de lo mucho mas que lo hubiera odiado, y aun así odio vivir esa clase de situaciones Jet recuerdas que cuando nos fuimos a Nueva York te dije que quería hablar contigo.

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. (Dijo Jet)

\- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? (Murmuro Myo dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad a Jet)

\- No Myo, mira todo esto hace apenas unos minutos te estas divirtiendo y de repente comenzamos a hablar sobre estas cosa así que mi respuesta es un rotundo no, te traje a que te divirtieras así que estas conversaciones están prohibidas entiendes.

\- Entonces cuando podemos hablar, ya no quiero que pase más tiempo porque luego será peor . (Aseguro Myo)

\- Basta Myo, se por el tono de tu voz que esa dichosa conversación no será buena para nosotros quiero pasar un día agradable contigo. Te Prohíbo que vuelvas a mencionarme algo sobre esto es una orden (Dijo al fin)

\- Claro y una buena secretaria siempre obedece al jefe. (Dijo una sonriente Myo que lejos de enojarse por la actitud de Jet le parecía muy gracioso esto le ordenaba para que no se pusiera triste) Quieres que sea una buena secretaria, podría chantajearte es usted un irresponsable prefiere salir con la novia que atender sus deberes.

\- Siendo así no lo negare. (Dijo Jet atrayendo a la chica hacia él en un fuerte y calido abrazo que significa mucho para ambos)

?

Casa de Joe y Jet

\- (Esta usted hablando al celular de Pierre Luigi Jeunet por el momento no puedo atenderle como se merece pero si deja un mensaje con gusto se lo regresare)

\- Soy Joe, llámame en cuanto puedas es urgente. (Fue lo Joe dijo al grabar el mensaje en la contestadota)

\- (La llamada de Joe fue devuelta apenas unos minutos después) A que se debe tu llamada, digo te note un poco preocupado en el mensaje que dejaste.

\- ¿Has visto a Fran últimamente? (Pregunto de inmediato)

\- Poco, esta muy ocupada con sus ensayos y ahora que estoy en Sao Paulo menos pero …(El diseñador no termino porque Joe no lo había dejado terminar de hablar )

\- Vinieron de visita Madeline y Trinite, ellas dicen que Fran esta de novia o se arreglo con un tal Inti que sabes de eso.

\- Que se nada, lo que si se que bárbaro Joe estas celoso quien te viera. (Dijo divertido Pierre)

\- Por supuesto que no estoy celoso porque habría de estarlo, la niña no es nada mío.

\- Francoise te gusta mas de lo que te imaginas, eso me alegra al fin podrás sacarte de la cabeza a Mikoto por completo, además no deberías de hacerle tanto caso a esas dos ya sabemos como se las gastan.

\- En eso tienes razón, hablando de Miku he estado viéndola mucho últimamente, ha sufrido tanto que me ha sido imposible dejar de ayudarla.

\- Si ha sufrido se lo merece, tú siempre tan benevolente. (Aseguro Pierre Luigi a pesar de conocer el carácter de Joe de maravilla)

\- Me da mucha lastima a pesar de todo Mikoto es una buena persona , me niego a vivir mi vida guardándole rencor a alguien.

\- Te veré para la presentación de Francoise, me gustaría seguir conversando pero tengo bastante que hacer el día de hoy, no te preocupes amigo la princesita no sale con nadie. (Comento para que Joe quedara tranquilo a pesar del temple que parecía tener pues dudaba o mas bien los celos que lo traicionaban un poco)

\- Claro que nos veremos cuídate.

?

Hacia casi dos horas que Joe había regresado alas arpías al hotel y aun seguían maldiciendo la manera tan poco común de reaccionar del reportero.

\- Así que a nuestro querido reportero le gusta la princesa y por lo que escuche en el café demasiado estaba vez si que la tienes difícil (Dijo Madeline en tono burlón)

\- Aun así me quedare con él, puedes darlo como un hecho o dejo de llamarme Trinite. (Aseguro en tono de estoy dispuesta a todo)

\- ¿Te lo vas a quedar como a Inti? (Pregunto Madeline)

\- Yo no me quede con nadie, él era mío ella me lo robo por eso le quitare a Joe.

\- Voy a decirte algo te obsesionas demasiado con esa idea y ni siquiera sabes si le gusta. (Dejo pasar un par de segundos) o que piensas

\- No se puede ser tan ciega ante lo obvio, o ya se te olvido como se miraban en la fiesta del actor mientras bailaban. (Dijo Trinite para responderle a su acompañante)

\- Jajá jajá, tienes razón. (Afirmo Madeline)

\- Me perdí en alguna parte donde te encontraste con el chiste.

\- Lo siento amiga pero cuando dijiste la palabra ciega me acorde de que Francoise quería a Inti, y nunca se dio cuenta de que él se acostaba contigo.

\- Debo confesarte que al último se había vuelto muy aburrido estar con él, los sentimientos de culpa nunca lo dejaron disfrutar el rato juntos hasta yo llegue a comprender que lo nuestro ya solo era por diversión.

\- En su momento lo quisiste, por eso dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo nunca olvidare el día en que Francoise nos presento a su novio, Inti no perdió el tiempo apenas te había terminado.

\- (Trinite arqueo las cejas) Ese fue precisamente el motivo por el que me termino¡Estoy enamorado de otra persona y no me gustaría a hacerte daño!

\- ¿Cuanto paso antes de que se empezaran a ver a escondidas, o debería decir en que momento empezaste a arrastrártele? (Pregunto Madeline sin remordimiento alguno)

\- Siempre tan simpática, no le rogué demasiado créeme a pesar de su entupida culpabilidad nunca dejo de buscarme hasta que …

\- Hasta que desapareció¿Tuviste algo que ver con ello Trinite?

\- Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas, me resulta demasiado aburrido hablar del tema

\- Entonces, hablemos de otra cosa quizá de nuestros planes los próximos meses te parece. (Dijo esperando impaciente la respuesta)

\- Tus planes a mi no me importan, el mío se llama Joe Shimamura. (Aseguro Trinite con demasiada firmeza al hablar)

?

Casa de Matilde Hilton (Lyón Francia)

\- Te acompañamos en tu dolor (Eran las palabras que escuchaban una y otra vez la familia Hilton de las personas que llegaban a despedirse de Matilde y darles el pésame).

\- (Casi de todos los preparativos se había encargado Maria Hilton, Su esposo se encontraba más triste de lo normal y su hija parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos, Y en medio del sepelio, la tristeza que sentían padre e hija tampoco los dejaba hacer aun lado un poco la molestia, ella seguía pensando que su equivocación no era tan grave, y se le confundían los sentimientos estaba tan triste y trataba de entender ya sabia que sus padres reaccionarían de esa manera pero le quedaba la esperanza de que fuera diferente, ya ni siquiera estaba llorando de hecho más no podía hacerlo)

\- Vamos a rezar un rosario por el eterno descanso de Matilde Hilton (Dijo la Señora Wright)

\- Padre nuestro...(Empezó Nataly, justo sonaba su celular) disculpen (Dijo saliendo fuera de la habitación a contestar)

\- Hola, Jean Paul. (saludo Nataly de inmediato sabia que era el porque él había estado llamando y ella no le contestaba)

\- Nataly estas bien, tengo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo, me quede preocupado por ti desde anoche

\- Claro que si Jean, estoy muy bien (Dijo Nataly pero le fue imposible ocultar la tristeza en su voz)

\- A mi no me engañas, suenas muy triste tuviste muchos problemas con tus papas.

\- Ellos no me entendieron Jean Paul pero eso no me tiene así bueno es que mi tía Matilde falleció y me siento tan sola mis papas no quieren entender, me haces mucha falta. (Dijo Nataly apenas audible )

\- Quisiera estar contigo en este momento, Perdóname Nataly porque por mi culpa...

\- Nada tengo que perdonarte voy a ser mamá con todo el gusto del mundo además tu pensamiento siempre esta conmigo, mañana después de la misa, van a enterrarla no quiero quedarme en su casa después de ello regresare a Francia, con Francoise y buscando en que ocupar la mente disminuiré este dolor.

\- Tú me necesitas ahora mismo buscare un vuelo para estar de regreso en Francia lo mas pronto posible.

\- No es necesario, necesitaremos el dinero vamos a tener muchos gastos es mejor pensar en el bebe, como te dije antes Regresare a la capital allá esta Francoise y tengo muchos amigos que no permitirán que me derrumba.

Los últimos meses antes de que Joe y Francoise se reencontraran pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bien que mal las cosas se acomodan más a o menos para todos Nataly se encontraba mucho mas tranquila después de la muerte de su tía a pesar de no haber arreglado las cosas con sus padres, recibía mucha ayuda de Francoise y de Jean Paul que siempre estaba al pendiente por teléfono, Por sus parte Pierre Luigi ya lo preparaba todo para su regreso a Francia le interesaba estar de regreso pronto para ver a sus amigos, Por eso Jean Paul le estaba agradecido, otro que también había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en su tierra natal era Aldecc.

En cuanto al detective Arlos sus investigación parecías haberse estancado y no avanzaban en lo absoluto la desaparición de Inti Montegarza parecía ser un caso mucho más complicado de lo que parecía y ya era un caso en el que no descansaría hasta encontrar la verdad.

Después de aquella cita en el parque Jet y Myo no habían vuelto a tocar el tema sobre el secreto de ella porque él no se lo permitía y cada que pasaba mas tiempo a su lado Myo se acobardaba un poco y el miedo de perderlo crecía cada día.

Joe estaba contando los días para ver a Francoise y seguía por supuesto con sus amistad con Mikoto que aun no perdía la esperanza de que su relación resurgiera en algún momento, en ese aspecto estaba contentísima por que el pleito de divorcio no iba muy bien por todas las trabas que Masao ponía lo bueno era que ella no se había rendido.

Madeline y Trinite seguían en Japón se estaban volviendo una aparición para el pobre de Joe que ya casi tenia que verlas en la sopa no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, aunque claro no todo les salía por mas intentos que Trinite hacia Joe no dejaba de verla como una simple conocida o como se ve a las amigas si se puede decir.

?

Casa de Jet y Joe

\- Terminante tu maleta no quiero estar de prisa mañana que salgamos al Aeropuerto de hecho ya tengo los boletos listo por fin la veré después de seis largos meses. (Dijo Joe que escuchaba la misma canción desde hace un tiempo cortesía de Jet y su estado de enamoramiento permanente). Bájate de la nube te estoy hablando Jet.

\- La tuya esta mas grande, si ya esta todo listo, antes de que preguntes si le dije a Myo que estuviera lista no te preocupes por eso¿Por cierto a donde llegaremos?

\- A casa de Pierre, le llame a Albert en que quedo siempre se comunico contigo va a venir.

\- Dijo que nos veremos en Francia, estaremos todos juntos despreocúpate como decir que no él al igual que yo ya nos morimos de ganas de conocer al tal Francoise. Ella no es como los esperpentos esos que asisten todos los días a la revista o que se la pasan hablando por teléfono a la casa.

\- Son mujeres muy bellas no vamos a negarlo.

\- No tienen mucho cerebro, esta como se llama Madeline le he dicho hasta el cansancio que tengo novia , no me gustaría tener problemas con Myo por su culpa.

\- Pero la verdad es ya empiezo alucinarlas yo también (Exclamo Joe, antes de que el timbre del teléfono sonara) Van a vivir mucho…

?

Francia

\- Todo saldrá bien descanse estos dos días estoy seguro de que todo saldrá perfecto.

\- Puede estar seguro de ello señor Britain lo prometo.

\- Le creo (sonrió Britain) Coppelia será un éxito.

Pues ya prácticamente estaba todo listo para que todos de reunieran en la capital Parisina lo que el destino les deparara todavía era una sorpresa.

Continuara.


End file.
